Mío o de nadie
by Billy.TheSkull
Summary: Tras la resolución de un caso especialmente cruento, Sherlock le pide salir a Greg. Aunque acepta, nada es fácil con Sherlock y lo será aún menos cuando John lo complique todo. [SherlockXLestradeXJohn]
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí llegamos I-am-Momo y Lurhien con un nuevo fic. Este fic esta basado en un rp que hemos hecho las dos donde Momo hacía de Sherlock, Lurhien de John y nos íbamos alternando a Lestrade.**

**Un pequeño aviso, John no será un personaje carismático ni digno de admirar. Quedan advertidas las fans. **

**...**

**Capítulo 1**

Sherlock salió del plato de ducha, se pasó una toalla por el cuerpo y sin siquiera molestarse en vestirse, salió del baño rumbo a la cocina.

Lestrade suspiró antes de darse por vencido y marcar el número de teléfono. No respondía, ni tampoco a los mensajes, por lo que decidió ir él mismo a buscarle en persona. Aquel caso era de máxima prioridad y no podía esperar. John le abrió la puerta y se marchó a prisa al trabajo después de saludar, Greg decidió esperar en el sofá sentado a que Sherlock saliera del baño.

Este salió del baño y estiró los dedos de los pies al sentarse en el taburete.

— John, tráeme el tinte para muestras. Está sobre la chimenea —exclamó.

Greg se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente a la cocina de dónde provenía la voz del detective.

— John se ha ido, me he cruzado con él cuando salía hacia el...— tuvo que apartar la vista cuando su mirada se cruzó con el cuerpo del detective solo tapado por una escasa toalla.

—Ah, bien. —dijo Sherlock cogiendo el tinte de su mano y regresando la vista al microscopio —. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

— ¿Eh?— giró la cabeza para mirarle de nuevo. — Tenemos un caso nuevo, pero esta vez no tenemos cuerpo y es bastante urgente así que... Vístete y nos vamos.

Sherlock suspiró, se puso de pie y se fue al cuarto mientras se quitaba la toalla.

—¿Y por qué no me enviaste un mensaje?

Greg apartó la vista de nuevo y le dio la espalda a la puerta.

— Te he dejado cinco mensajes y te he llamado siete veces. Eres tú el que no coges las llamadas.

—Oh. Bueno, he tardado 45 minutos en darme una ducha porque me quede pensando en el experimento que iba a hacer —dijo Sherlock desde su cuarto.

No se molestó en cerrar la puerta así que iba dando vueltas por el mientras se vestía.

Greg seguía mirando en la otra dirección y al no escuchar la puerta cerrarse y su voz tan nítida supuso que este debía seguir con la puerta abierta.

— Ya... Sherlock, es incómodo para la gente que una persona vaya danzando por ahí desnudo como si tal cosa. Sé que esta es tu casa y que probablemente John no ponga pegas en esto, pero agradecería que te pusieras algo cuando yo venga a tu piso.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja y se asomó al salón, al menos ya se había puesto los calzoncillos.

—Tampoco es nada del otro mundo —comentó antes de entrar de nuevo al cuarto y ponerse la camisa.

Sherlock terminó de vestirse, salió al salón y miró a Greg de arriba abajo deteniéndose unos segundos en sus manos, en sus labios y en sus ojos.

—Oh... —susurro sonriendo de medio lado.

Greg por fin se atrevió a mirarle y se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

— ¿Oh? ¿Qué significa eso?— le preguntó levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—Veo que recientemente has cambiado el contenido de la pornografía a la que ves. Has cambiado... El género de los protagonistas —dijo lamiéndose el labio superior.

— Mira— resopló el DI—, no quiero ni que me digas como sabes eso, así que... ¿nos vamos de una maldita vez?— se rascó la nuca y salió por la puerta a la fría calle.

Sherlock soltó una risita y cogió su abrigo.

—Vamos.

Greg caminó rápidamente hasta el coche gris que estaba en esa misma calle. Quitó el seguro y se sentó en el asiento de la derecha cogiendo una carpeta marrón del asiento trasero y entregándosela a Sherlock cuando subió.

El detective la leyó detenidamente, parándose en ver todas las fotos y en los resultados de las muestras.

—Resulta curioso lo nervioso que te pones cuando se comenta tu sexualidad... —comentó Sherlock.

Greg resopló antes de girar a la derecha.

— ¿Puedes concentrarte en el caso? La desaparecida es la sobrina del primer ministro. Esto es importante— comentó con la vista fija en la calzada.

—Leí en la Vanity Fair que tenía un novio que no aprobaba su padre. Habéis encontrado trazas en la sangre de un elemento químico que se utiliza para mantenerla fresca para los análisis. Creo que ha fingido su muerte. Eso o la han descuartizado, sabré más cuando lleguemos a la escena. —dijo —. Y hablando de lo otro...

—Sí, eso me tranquiliza mucho— le cortó Greg sonando más enfadado que de costumbre—. Viva o descuartizada necesito que la encuentres lo antes posible, ¿me oyes? Está en juego mi puesto y si me despiden tú tampoco podrás continuar ayudando en los casos. Así que concéntrate— suspiró calmándose—. ¿No llamas a John?

—No. Está en el trabajo y me resulta muy interesante estar a solas contigo. Quería confirmar algo de lo que John me estuvo hablando —dijo Sherlock revisando las notas del inspector que estaban en la última página.

Le miró de reojo por el espejo y regresó a la conducción dirección el barrio norte de Londres. No comentó nada. Obviamente a Sherlock no se le podía escapar ninguna pero, ¿a John? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto él el detective?

— Veo que John tenía razón —dijo Sherlock y suspiro —. Le debo 50 libras.

— ¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez?— dio un frenazo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —preguntó Sherlock agarrándose al salpicadero para no estamparse contra el cristal ya que no llevaba cinturón.

— Ahora mismo tenemos que concentrarnos en el caso. Deja tus malditas paranoias para más tarde— aparcó detrás de la línea policial y bajó del coche intentando escapar de los fotógrafos.

Sherlock elevó el cuello de su abrigo antes de salir del coche. Sin apartar la vista de las espaldas de Greg, para no perderse entre el mar de fotógrafos y paparazzi, entró en el lugar del crimen. Olía fuertemente a fertilizante y aguarrás y, quizás, un poco a descomposición. Cuando llegaron justamente dónde estaba el charco de sangre Sherlock se agachó junto a él y lo observó de cerca.

—La sangre parece estar más coagulada de lo que debería dadas las horas que son. —dijo en voz alta mirando el reloj —. ¿Cuándo desapareció ella? — preguntó poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a Greg con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

— A las ocho de la mañana llamaron cuando no abría la puerta ni respondía al teléfono ni a nada— se puso a pasear alrededor de la sala mirando los objetos y cosas que había en ella, más bien, alejándose todo lo posible de la fría mirada azul del alto.

—¿Habéis mirado a ver si ha salido del país? Probando con su segundo nombre y el apellido de soltera de su madre —dijo Sherlock antes de morderse el labio inferior.

— No somos tan tontos como tú te crees, Sherlock. Sí, lo hemos revisado todo;todos los aeropuertos, trenes, túneles y no hay rastro de ella— se cruzó de brazos en la puerta.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a investigar toda la zona. 15 minutos más tarde regresó a donde estaba Lestrade, pegándose casi por completo a su espalda para que notara su presencia.

—Está muerta, y su asesino probablemente trabaje de guardabosques por aquí cerca. Quizás haya enterrado el cadáver allí, eso o ha metido el cadáver en un astillado de madera... Lo que es seguro es que la sangre se puso aquí a propósito.

— ¿Guardabosques? ¿Cómo sabes eso?— Greg se acercó a él y revisó de nuevo las marcas de sangre esparcidas por el suelo.

Sin duda tenía razón, parecían tan bien colocadas que ningún cuerpo las pudiera haber hecho.

—He visto huellas parciales por ahí —dijo Sherlock señalando hacia atrás —. Vamos —dijo cogiéndole de la manga de la chaqueta.

Greg le siguió y se intentó soltar lo más rápido que pudo pero el detective consultor era más fuerte de lo que creía. Sherlock lo arrastró hasta el parque que había cerca, llegó a la entrada de la puerta. Se acercó un guardia y Sherlock miro a Lestrade.

—Saca tu pase VIP anda —pidió.

Greg obedeció sin soltar una palabra y ambos pasaron a paso rápido.

— Ya me puedes soltar, ¿eh?

—Ah... Eh. —murmuró Sherlock, le soltó y miró a otro lado —. Tengo entendido que suele haber una caseta en mitad del bosque... —murmuró.

— Entonces acabemos con esto cuanto antes— se alisó la chaqueta y se adentró entre los frondosos árboles.

Se dirigieron en silencio a la caseta que había en mitad de todos los árboles. Cuando estuvieron cerca sintieron un fuerte olor a carne quemada. Había una ventana abierta y de allí salía humo.

— Veo que alguien está cocinando. —murmuro Sherlock.

— Por dios, Sherlock— Lestrade se tapó la nariz con la manga de la chaqueta y sacó la pistola de debajo de la camisa acercándose con cautela a la entrada.

Sherlock le siguió lentamente. Se colocó justo detrás para poder mirar por la ventana, torció el gesto. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Un hombre le apuntaba con un arma. Sherlock observó partes del cuerpo tostandose en una parrilla improvisada.

Greg salió de detrás de Sherlock y se colocó entre él y el hombre, sujetando la pistola firmemente y apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

— ¡Suelte el arma ahora mismo si quiere salir con vida!— rugió.

El detective miró a Greg sorprendido. El hombre armado negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —gruñó.

— Será mejor que hagas esto por las buenas, no quiero que nadie salga herido— explicó más relajado esta vez pero seguía con todo el cuerpo en tensión empujando a Sherlock hacia atrás con la espalda.

—Si suelto el arma no creo que dure mucho en prisión. Si me suicido ahora, podría ahorrarme el sufrimiento —dijo el hombre.

—¿Y ahorrarte el juicio y explicar por qué lo hiciste? —dijo Sherlock.

— Tú cállate ricitos o te vendrás conmigo al otro barrio.

— Nadie va a hacer nada aquí— se alteró después de que amenazara al detective y extendió una mano hacia el hombre después de toser repetidas veces por el olor—. Vamos, dame el arma y acaba con el numerito.

El hombre miró alternativamente a Greg y a Sherlock. Sabiendo que no saldría de allí y que no merecía la pena ir a la cárcel hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Puso el cañón del arma en su boca y disparó.

— ¡No!— chilló Greg a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás empujando al detective consultor con él.

Después se quedó todo en silencio, Greg mirando el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo y como la sangre se mezclaba con el denso humo negro, Sherlock estaba completamente bloqueado. Miraba fijamente al sitio donde descansaba el reciente cadáver incapaz de moverse. No solo una persona se había suicidado frente a él, Greg se había interpuesto entre él y el agresor y jamás había pasado eso entre ellos.

Greg se giró y sin mirarle salió fuera a coger aire. Tras unos minutos estático sacó el móvil y llamó rápidamente, avisando a su grupo de hombres y a los bomberos. Sherlock le siguió y salió lentamente de la cabaña.

— Cuando lleguen llévame a casa — pidió.

— Claro— suspiró forzadamente y se frotó los ojos cansado antes de mirarle directamente—. Oye, Sherlock. No sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo siento. No te tenía que haber ido a buscar.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso —dijo Sherlock metiéndose las manos en el abrigo —. Scotland Yard está llena de idiotas, es lógico que necesites ayuda.

— Ya bueno...— miró de reojo la caseta—. Lo siento.

Se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó las sirenas a lo lejos y anduvo hasta la entrada del bosque y darles señas. Sherlock le siguió en silencio y luego ando hasta el coche en el que le había traído óo y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Después de unos minutos hablando con los agentes de policía y forenses, se excusó diciendo que necesitaba tiempo después de lo ocurrido y se encaminó al coche donde él ya le esperaba. Sherlock se acomodó en el asiento y miró a Greg.

—Eso ha sido...

Greg arrancó el coche y salió a toda prisa de allí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó con una mueca en la cara.

Sherlock jugueteó con los pulgares mientras miraba al frente.

— Quiero que sepas algo...

— ¿Me lo vas a decir o lo tengo que adivinar?— le miró de reojo cansado de sus frases sin acabar. Sherlock bufo algo molesto por tener que decirlo.

—Nunca he tenido intimidad con alguien —dijo notando un rubor desagradable acudir a sus mejillas.

Greg no le miró mientras asimilaba las palabras que acababa de oír. Después de un rato se estiró en el asiento.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto, Sherlock?

— Por la conversación que tuvimos antes de ir a ver el cadáver... Porque eres... Porque eres bueno.

Lestrade paró el coche a la derecha en una calle poco transitada y se giró dándole la cara.

— ¿Que soy qué? No te entiendo, no sé lo que quieres decir, Sherlock. No todos somos unos genios.

Sherlock se puso de lado y le miró. Acercó su rostro al de Lestrade.

—No sé hacerlo más evidente —dijo cogiéndole el rostro con su mano derecha.

Greg entró en pánico por un momento ante su movimiento y se echó hacia atrás pegándose casi con el cristal.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo?— comenzó a preguntar apresuradamente mientras que buscaba alguna pista en la cara de Sherlock.

Las pupilas de Sherlock estaban dilatadas y sus labios húmedos.

—Eres bisexual y John me estuvo comentando de que te estabas fijando... En ciertas partes de mi persona y... Tienes que sabes que es correspondido. Y si te mal interpreté yo... —murmuró con los ojos húmedos.

— No— se apresuró a aclarar y miró por el parabrisas—. John tiene razón, tú tienes razón... Suspiró forzadamente y le miró a los ojos azules.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora después de todo este tiempo? Dejas muy claro a todo el mundo lo asexual que eres y el poco contacto humano que necesitas. No te entiendo, la verdad.

—Ya bueno... Nunca dije ser asexual simplemente estaba desinteresado en el sexo. Y... Cuando sueñas cierto tipo de cosas y no te sacas a una persona de la cabeza creo que hay que dar una oportunidad. —dijo Sherlock cada vez más rojo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Mira, Sherlock...— se rascó la cabeza—. Con esto no puedes llegar un día y decir que te has cansado. Esto no es uno de tus casos, no es un juego. Tienes que estar cien por cien seguro.

Sherlock se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Estoy seguro —dijo seriamente —. Nunca he estado en esta situación pero siento que eres importante para mí en muchos aspectos. Aunque no te estoy prometiendo momentos románticos y acordarme del maldito día de San Valentín —dijo bajando la vista hasta los labios de Greg.

—A mí tampoco me gusta San Valentín...— sonrió tontamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado—. ¿Por qué yo? No es que me queje ni nada por el estilo pero con todas las personas que hay en Londres... Pensé que sería John.

Sherlock se rio amargamente.

—Supongo que era lo típico pero nunca he estado interesado en John. Además está demasiado desesperado en cuestiones de mujeres. Eres un tipo muy inteligente para ser un policía...

— Vaya gracias... — respondió de medio lado y se recolocó en el asiento—. Déjame llevarte a casa. Ahora no estás en plenas facultades después de lo que acaba de pasar. Hablaremos después de que duermas.

Sherlock miró su reloj.

—Podrías quedarte a tomar una cerveza —dijo —. Creo que hay en la nevera.

Greg resopló y encendió el motor dirección Baker Street.

— Como tú quieras pero quiero que lo pienses bien antes de decidir cualquier cosa.

Sherlock le miró confundido.

—¿Cual cualquier cosa referente a qué?

— Cualquier cosa referente a...— dudó en qué palabra escoger—, a nosotros.

—¿Te refieres al sexo o a cualquier cosa? —preguntó Sherlock dirigiendo la vista a su página web.

— A cualquier cosa, en realidad— negó con la cabeza—. No quiero empezar algo y que acabe a los pocos días porque no te guste. Prefiero no tener nada, la verdad.

—La relación podría ser igual que la tenemos ahora pero con ciertos cambios referentes a la intimidad...

— Sherlock, una relación no significa solo sexo. Y ahora tampoco es que tengamos una. Yo te llamo para los casos, tú vienes, me ayudas y te vas. Eso no es relación ni es nada— dijo elevando el tono de voz.

—¿Y cómo es una relación? —preguntó Sherlock bajando el teléfono y mirándole —. Porque experiencia personal no he tenido ninguna y bueno, mi compañero de piso no es que haya tenido el éxito necesario para hacerle caso.

— Dices que quieres tener una conmigo y ni siquiera sabes en qué consiste, genial, Sherlock, genial— paró el coche en la calle pero no se bajó—. Descansa un poco.

Sherlock se movió nervioso en el asiento sin saber que hacer o qué decir, así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer al salir fue darle unas palmaditas en el hombro. Acto seguido salió del coche hecho un huracán a su casa.

Greg suspiró una vez más y arrancó el coche para irse a su casa.

El detective entró al salón, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el perchero. Luego se dirigió a la cocina a continuar con su experimento pero algo no le dejaba concentrase. ¡Maldito Greg! Él era el que tenía experiencia, ¡ya podía decirle algo! Se levantó de nuevo de la mesa de la cocina y fue hacia el portátil de John. Lo encendió y tras meter la contraseña comenzó a buscar en google consejos sobre las relaciones.

Sherlock apuntó todos los consejos sobre las citas y las relaciones románticas en un cuaderno. Apagó el ordenador de John y se fue a la cama. Pese a que ese día le tocaba dormir no pudo hacerlo, la confesión que le había hecho a Greg y la reacción de éste cuando el sospechoso le estaba apuntando con el arma le dejó un malestar extraño en el cuerpo. Salió de su habitación a las diez de la mañana, se duchó y vistió con su camisa morada y su traje oscuro. Tras coger el abrigo, repasó la libreta.

"Ir a comer juntos tras el trabajo"

Sherlock resopló. Dado que el horario de Greg era abusivo, cuando saliera del trabajo sería la hora de cenar, así que a la hora de comer se presentó en Scotland Yard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecer a tod s los comentarios :D ¡Capítulo Semanal! ¡Recuerden!**

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Greg llevaba toda la mañana resoplando. Aquel día parecía tener más papeleo que de costumbre, pero la verdad era que así lo prefería. De esa manera no podía perder ni un segundo pensando en otra cosa, ni siquiera en él. Su reloj de muñeca pitó cuando dieron la una de la tarde pero aún le quedaba bastante por acabar para poder descansar y comer algo.

Al ver que no bajaba, Sherlock subió las escaleras y entró en el despacho. Vio todo el tumulto y se dio media vuelta. Regreso 10 minutos más tarde con comida para ambos.

—Lestrade —llamó.

—Adelante —respondió sin saber a quién pertenecía la voz. Lo único que quería era acabar con los malditos papeles de una vez.

Sherlock abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina.

—Comida —dijo elevando la bolsa de plástico.

El inspector levantó la vista y vio la cara de no haber roto un plato que ponía el joven. No, aún era pronto para hablar otra vez de eso, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que quería responderle.

— Estoy ocupado, además tú no comes— cortó tajante cogiendo el bolígrafo de nuevo.

Sherlock miró el reloj de la pared.

— Pero tú sí comes y es hora de comer.

— Ahora tengo que acabar esto, ya comeré luego, gracias— puso una sonrisa demasiado falsa en su boca.

Sherlock le miró unos segundos y suspiró. Le dejo la comida sobre una de las silla y se sentó en la otra silla. Colocó los codos sobre los brazos de esta y apoyó la barbilla sobre las puntas de sus dedos. Miró un rato a Greg y luego pasó la vista por los informes. Greg levantó una ceja.

— ¿Querías algo más? Gracias por la comida, ya puedes irte.

Sherlock ladeo la cabeza sin entenderle. Sacó la libreta de su bolsillo y revisó las notas. En ninguna parte aclaraba que la otra parte de la relación iba a ser borde. Solo en las mujeres en caso de ovulación y Greg no era mujer.

— No eres una chica —dijo Sherlock cerrando la libreta y volviéndose para mirarle.

— Claro que no soy una chica— dijo medio enfadado—. Estás muy raro, ¿qué te pasa?

—Anoche estuve investigando en internet. Entre las múltiples páginas había una sobre consejos para relaciones de pareja. En ellos dicen que el mal humor es común en las mujeres por temas de la ovulación. No encontré nada referente al enfado de hombres...

— No estoy enfadado contigo, Sherlock. Es más... Complicado— resopló frotándose la cara con las manos.

Sherlock se mordió el labio como si aquello que fuera a pedir fuera la cosa más abominable del mundo.

— Explícamelo —susurró.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? Tener una relación seria no se elige en tres segundos. Como tú dices, nunca has tenido ninguna relación. No quiero que salgas perjudicado, y tampoco yo. Mira, sé cómo eres y, ahora que tengo la posibilidad de estar contigo... No lo tengo tan claro, la verdad— miró hacia otro lado para no ver su expresión.

Durante varios segundos, Sherlock pareció completamente decepcionado, confundido por las palabras de Lestrade. Se puso de pie y se ajustó el abrigo.

—Supongo que soy ese tipo de persona con la que la gente no quiere estar ligado —dijo —. Pensé que la situación podría cambiar, sé que los demás pueden hacer que cambie y... —dijo tomando aire —, no importa. Aunque he de admitir que mi idea de una relación no era como he leído en internet. Aunque estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo. —dijo mirando fijamente a la mesa mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

— Espera — recuperó la compostura y negó con la cabeza—. No quería decir eso. Estoy asustado de empezar algo contigo, quiero decir, me da miedo enamorarme del todo de ti y que un día simplemente te vayas— se encogió de hombros.

Sherlock apretó los labios.

— Siempre estaré aquí. Ayudando en caos, esperando a que me los des, esperando...te — murmuró vagamente sin dejar de mirar a la tabla de madera.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así. Después de lo que pasó con mi exmujer... Tienes que entenderme— finalmente le miró a los ojos.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—Tampoco pretendía empotrarte contra esa mesa —susurró no muy seguro de haber querido decir eso.

Greg miró a otro lado intentando no sonrojarse demasiado.

— Si vamos a intentar esto, vamos a hacerlo bien— se aclaró la garganta—. Hay que empezar con una cita. Ya veremos si funciona, ¿sí?

Sherlock asintió.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —pregunto sacando la libreta y un bolígrafo.

— Primero deja la mierda esa de la libretita. Y también deja de visitar páginas para adolescentes. No quiero salir con una página web, quiero salir con el verdadero Sherlock Holmes— dijo decidido.

Sherlock elevó la cabeza y le miró sorprendido. Tiró la libreta a la papelera del despacho y se guardó el bolígrafo.

— Te paso a recoger esta noche a las siete a tu casa, ¿entendido?— las palabras de Greg sonaron más como una amenaza que como una propuesta de cita.

Sherlock asintió y tan siquiera despedirse salió del despacho velozmente.

Greg no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Seguramente se arrepentiría de aquello pero en ese momento no le importó. Regresó a sus papeles después de comer la comida que le había llevado.

Cuando Sherlock llegó al 221B, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a buscar el paquete de tabaco. ¿Por qué se sentía tan jodidamente extraño? ¿Debido a nuevos sentimientos? ¿Sería que aquella sensación en su estómago cada vez que estaba con Greg se volvería peor? Bueno, al menos ahora no tendría que ocultar esa sensación. Al menos no con Greg. Incapaz de encontrar el tabaco, Sherlock fue al baño a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió fue a su cuarto para ver que se ponía. Indeciso, se puso el pijama y acabó dejando un elegante traje sobre la cama. Luego, fue a tumbarse al sofá.

Cuando Greg quiso mirar el reloj eran ya las siete menos cinco. No había acabado con lo que tenía que hacer pero dejó todo y salió corriendo del despacho. Cogió el coche y llegó a y cuarto a Baker Street. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos casi sin aliento.

Sherlock se levantó de un brinco del sofá donde se había quedado dormido. Se había puesto un traje negro y una camisa blanca un par de horas atrás pero al sentarse se había vuelto a dormir. Se frotó un ojo mientras miraba a Greg con el otro.

Greg se quedó sorprendido al verle con la cara aun medio dormida.

— Oh, lo siento. Es que llegaba tarde y...— en ese momento se fijó en que se había cambiado de ropa a un traje más elegante. Y él con la misma camisa que ayer.

—Has llegado, es lo que cuenta —dijo Sherlock que, pese a darse cuenta de ese detalle, no lo iba a comentar —. ¿Vamos? ¿O quieres descansar un momento?

— No, vámonos ya mejor— se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió tímidamente.

Bajó las escaleras y se subió al coche que estaba en doble fila.

Sherlock le siguió. Sin poder apartar la vista de él. Estaba nervioso, o Dios como un maldito niño esperando los regalos de Santa Claus, pero no podía dejar de mirarle porque sentía algo agradable en su interior cuando lo hacía. Mientras se subía al coche esperó por todos los medios no haberse sonrojado.

— Uh. ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sherlock.

— A un restaurante del centro. No es tan lujoso como a los que sueles ir pero conozco a una camarera y me hizo un hueco en una mesa— le sonrió sin apartar la vista de la calle—. Es francés.

Sherlock se lamió el labio inferior y asintió.

— Vale. Está bien. Gracias —susurró.

— Bueno, dime, ¿qué has hecho durante la tarde? ¿Alguno de tus experimentos?— le miraba de reojo.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy trabajando en un experimento desde hace dos días pero aun tardare otros dos en obtener algún resultado. Yo... Me pasé la tarde durmiendo —dijo avergonzado —. ¿Y tú acabaste los papeles que estabas rellenando?

— Dormir está bien, te hacía falta. Y no, no los acabé pero me da igual. Prefiero llevarte a cenar— se aclaró la garganta.

Se supone que no debía de sonar tan desesperado en la primera cita. Sherlock le miró un momento y asintió. El nerviosismo en su estómago aumento y se tuvo que agarrar las manos pues no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

—Tú necesitas comer. Dudo que hayas almorzado la comida del chino que deje en tu despacho —le dijo.

— Comí un poco, de hecho. Aunque la comida china no es que sea de mis favoritas pero gracias— asintió para sí mismo—. Gracias por intentar esto, en serio.

—He tardado demasiado en darle importancia a este aspecto de la vida y creo que me tendrás que explicar muchas cosas...

— Bueno, cuanto antes empecemos mejor. ¿Qué quieres saber?— levantó una ceja.

Sherlock tragó saliva, confuso.

—Yo... No sé. Mi palacio mental se desordenó un poco —murmuro —. ¿Qué hiciste tú en tu primera cita?

— Pues... La verdad es que no me acuerdo, tendría dieciséis o por ahí. Supongo que iríamos a pasear o al cine o algo por el estilo. Era tan vergonzoso que fue ella la que me dio el beso de despedida— se rió un poco.

—La gente dice que molesto en el cine porque suelo comentar el final. Por eso hace años que no voy... —dijo Sherlock —. Aunque supongo que una película en casa podría ser diferente... Beso de despedida... —susurró.

—Bueno, no es que tenga que ser obligatorio, no sé. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo citas con nadie y seguro que las cosas han cambiado mucho. Venga, vamos — aparcó y salió del coche.

Sherlock tomó aire antes de salir. Siguió a Greg hasta el restaurante. Manteniéndose en silencio, examinando el lugar. El restaurante era bastante asequible para el bolsillo de Greg, pero los olores que desprendían las comidas que ya estaban en la mesa, daba a entender que comerían bien.

Greg sonrió a una de las camareras vestidas de negro y se acercó. Habló con ella rápidamente y les indicó que les siguiera hasta una mesa del fondo. Greg le cogió de la muñeca y le guió con él ya que parecía algo distraído.

Caminaron hasta una mesa al fondo del restaurante, más alejada del resto de comensales.

—Oh vaya —susurró —. Casi ocultos...

Sherlock examinó el mantel, pequeñas manchas así que el lugar no podía permitirse una buena lavandería. La pequeña maceta con una vela a medio gastar dentro tenía dos pequeñas mariquitas ocultas bajo una de las hojas. La silla en la que se sentó estaba ligeramente coja y la pared contra la que estaban, por la parte baja, tenía una humedad como un plato sopero de grande. Sherlock se sentó lentamente en la silla y observó a Greg. Estaba apretando los labios, aguantando sus averiguaciones.

— Ya sé lo que estás pensando pero no todos ganamos tu sueldo— se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, tenía que haber buscado otro sitio mejor para la primera cita.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—He comido en sitios peores. Además, como dice la gente. Importa la compañía, no el sitio en sí.

— Sí bueno— cogió la carta y la estuvo observando durante unos minutos hasta que llegó la camarera de nuevo. Traía consigo una botella de vino y, después de descorcharla, echó un poco a cada copa, dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ya habéis decidido que pedir de cenar?— Greg asintió.

— Yo quiero los tallarines con marisco.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras miraba a la camarera.

—Yo quiero lasaña de verduras —dijo.

Cuando la camarera se hubo marchado Greg se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar más bajo.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? Te noto muy... Incómodo.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, miró la mesa y observó la mano de Greg que descansaba en ella. Acercó la suya pero cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozaron las de Greg, la paró. Sin poder evitarlo le dijo al inspector todo lo que había averiguado acerca del restaurante.

—Pero me gusta, ¿eh? Me encanta este sitio, la comida huele bien. —dijo apresuradamente.

Greg se inclinó hacia atrás y se pasó las manos por la cara.

— Lo siento, de verdad, la próxima vez te llevaré al restaurante más caro de Londres— resopló—. Lo estoy haciendo todo al revés. Es que no he tenido tiempo para reservar en un sitio mejor. Si quieres podemos irnos.

—No. Me gusta este sitio. La comida se ve esponjosa y huele bastante bien —dijo Sherlock poniéndose rojo por la vergüenza —. Además yo quería cenar contigo. Aunque fuera en un McDonald. Quería estar contigo.

Greg alargó la mano y acabó juntando sus manos y entrelazando los dedos.

— Está bien... Solo relájate. Se supone que tenemos que divertirnos, conocernos... Bueno, conocerte yo a ti, tú ya lo sabes todo sobre mí.

Sherlock asintió y apretó la mano con suavidad. Visto desde fuera probablemente estaba haciendo el gilipollas pero Sherlock no lo estaba viendo así. Sonrió.

— Voy a fingir que no —dijo sonriendo —. ¿Vale?

— No, no lo hagas. Te dije que quería conocer y enamorarme del verdadero Sherlock Holmes, con sus excentricidades y enfados de niño pequeño. Así que se tú mismo, no intentes ser amable solo para complacerme.

Sherlock le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras le miraba.

—Yo no tengo enfados de niño pequeño —se quejó mientras apretaba con suavidad la mano agradecido.

Se encontraba muy a gusto allí con Greg. Le gustaba que le dejara ser Sherlock, y él lo agradecía pues a veces fingir no se le daba muy bien.

— Gracias... —susurró Greg.

— No tienes por qué darlas. No tiene sentido estar con alguien que no es el realmente... O sea...— se hizo un lío el solo—. Dejémoslo.

Llegó la camarera con la comida y Greg sorbió de su copa. Sherlock retiró la mano lentamente mientras se mordía el labio.

—Salvado por la campana, ¿no? —comentó divertido mientras abría la servilleta para ponerla sobre sus piernas

Greg dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y miró hacia otro lado medio sonrojado. Cuando la camarera se hubo marchado, pinchó con su tenedor la pasta y se la tragó casi sin masticar.

— Quiero que sepas que no eres el único nuevo en esto. Quiero decir, cuando era joven experimenté con algún chico pero nunca llegamos a... Ya sabes.

Sherlock relajó los hombros.

—Eso está bien. No quería cagarla en... Cualquier aspecto de ese tipo y luego ser centro de burla y chiste... —murmuró —. ¿Y por qué nunca llegaste a tener sexo con ellos? —preguntó.

— Yo nunca me reiría de ti, Sherlock. Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti— pinchó otro trozo pero solo removió la comida en el plato—. Pues no lo sé. Cuando llegaba el momento... No me sentía preparado o no sentía que la otra persona fuera la correcta— resopló—. Es extraño. Con las mujeres no me pasaba eso.

—Seguro que tenía que estar relacionado con el dolor antes del placer... —susurró Sherlock mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca. Se lamió el labio superior saboreándola.

—Eh...— se distrajo por un momento mirándole—. Quizá pero no tiene por qué doler si se hace bien, supongo— se encogió de hombros—. No creo que lo normal sea hablar de sexo en la primera cita.

—Antes he de recalcar que has empezado tú —dijo y elevó la cabeza —. ¿Por qué te hiciste inspector? Es lo único que no se de ti.

— Supongo que ya sabrás que tuve problemas con la ley de adolescente. No me siento orgulloso de las cosas que hice a esa edad. Hasta que un día me di cuenta de lo gilipollas que era y decidí cambiar. Pensé que lo mejor sería convertirme en policía y ayudar a la sociedad.

—Algo muy práctico. Si no puedes con ellos, te unes a ellos. Hiciste bien, no hubieras triunfado como criminal...

— Vaya gracias — respondió en un tonito irónico—. Creo que es absurdo preguntarte por qué elegiste ser detective con tu don pero si no fueras así, ¿qué te hubiera gustado ser?

Las mejillas de Sherlock se sonrojaron. Tomo un poco de vino para poder aclarar su garganta.

—Pirata —susurró.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre él y estuvo así durante un minuto largo.

— Estoy hablando en serio, no de cuando eras pequeño. Siempre pensé que sería la química.

—La química es demasiada sencilla, esa cantidad de experimentos que no aplican nada a la ciencia... —dijo Sherlock —. Nunca pensé en estudiar una carrera universitaria, porque si eras pirata no la necesitabas y de detective consultor tampoco —dijo Sherlock —. Aunque forense sonaba interesante.

— ¿Forense tú? No te veo al otro lado de las investigaciones, haciendo el trabajo duro— cogió la copa y bebió un gran trago.

—Oye, mi trabajo es duro y peligroso —se quejó Sherlock mientras se metía más comida en la boca.

— Durísimo. Llegas, lo observas todo y resuelves el caso. A lo sumo te agachas para ver el cuerpo de cerca— se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa.

Sherlock entornó los ojos.

—Vale que no me mancho demasiado pero en algunas de mis investigaciones a novel privado he corrido riesgos.

— ¿Acaso eran esos riesgos necesarios?— se inclinó hacia delante—. Como en el caso del taxista, ¿tenías la necesidad de arriesgar tu vida por saber la maldita respuesta sobre las pastillas?

Sherlock sonrió.

— Vale no era necesario pero para mí sí. Tenía que saber la solución. Era necesario.

— No, no lo era. Lo único que conseguiste con eso fue preocupar a la gente— puso la mano sobre la mesa más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si ese tirador no hubiera estado allí para salvarte.

—Sabía que tenía en mis manos la píldora correcta. Además sabía que John aparecería tarde o temprano —dijo Sherlock mirando la mano de Greg con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿John? ¿Cómo que John? Él llegó después de que le avisáramos de que estabas en aquel edificio.

—¿John? ¿He dicho John? Me habré confundido, perdóname —dijo y se metió apresuradamente un trozo de su comida en la boca para luego bajarlo con vino.

— No, tú no te equivocas— le cogió la mano y le quitó la copa—. ¿Fue él? Sherlock, ¿mató a un hombre y tú le encubriste?

Sherlock cogió la servilleta y se limpió la boca.

—Nunca confesó, así que no he encubierto a nadie —susurró —. No me hagas caso, debe de ser el vino.

— ¡Sherlock!— dio un pequeño grito enfadado—. Sabes que habría salido inocente del juicio. Ahora las cosas están mucho peor.

—No se encontraron pruebas así que no hay por qué preocuparse, Greg. Además tú mismo lo has dicho, no ir a juicio así que... —dijo atropelladamente

— ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado? No sé, otra muerte, otro asesinato. Sherlock, tuviste que decírmelo.

—Nada más. Palabra —murmuró Sherlock acariciando la palma de la mano de Greg con el pulgar, dibujando círculos.

Greg soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se fijó en la mano y después en su dueño. Parecía como un adolescente vergonzoso sin saber qué hacer. Sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho.

Sherlock acarició la muñeca con el dedo índice y sonrió.

—¿Tienes algún tatuaje? —preguntó elevando la mirada hasta los ojos de Greg. Este tosió de pronto atragantándose con el aire.

— Um. Sí. Tengo uno— fijó la vista en él y la apartó de nuevo.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado interesado.

—Vaya, ¿el qué? —sonrió.

— Me lo hice con diecinueve años, no sabía en lo que pensaba— respondió rápidamente.

Sherlock rió divertido. Apoyó el codo de su mano libre en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano abierta.

—¿Y qué se tatuó inspector? —susurró lentamente.

Greg se inclinó sobre él, acercando sus rostros pero aun quedando alejados.

— Pronto lo descubrirás.

Las pupilas de Sherlock se dilataron y su rostro se acaloró. Quizá fue por su tono de voz o la postura que adquirió a decírselo pero un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Greg se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa triunfante y continuó comiendo tan tranquilo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Sherlock se centró en su comida para intentar que su mente dejara de divagar. Cuando limpió el plato y terminó el vino elevó los ojos hacia Greg.

—Eso ha sido jugar sucio —murmuró, no estaba enfadado solo tenía la sensación de haber perdido una ronda.

— Es divertido poder jugar a algún juego sin que tú ganes para variar— la camarera llegó cuando acabaron y les tomó nota de nuevo para el postre—, ¿quieres algo de postre?

Sherlock se mordió el labio superior y luego el inferior para morder éste ligeramente. Pensativo.

— Quiero tarta de chocolate —susurró.

— Oh, claro— sonrió de medio lado mirando a los demás comensales y dando golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos sobre la mesa.

Sherlock se cruzó de piernas y se echó hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar a Greg. Este se inclinó hacia atrás también e imitó su posición casi infantilmente.

— Pensé que preferirías tomar el postre en casa— respondió con voz neutra.

Sherlock lo miró sin entender durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente le comprendió y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Ah... Eso también suena bien —susurró bajando la vista hasta la mesa.

— Ya que estamos aquí cómete la tarta— intentó sonar amable para que no se avergonzara.

Sherlock adquirió el mismo color que un tomate y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que tenía la cara de idiota incurable pero en esos momentos esperaba que Greg no se riera.

—No hace... falta —murmuró con hilo de voz.

"Vamos Sherlock, eres un hombre compórtate como tal."

Sí. Sería un hombre adulto pero en ese campo tenía la misma habilidad que un crio y era como se estaba comportando. Aunque atinó a levantar la cabeza de la mesa y mirar a Greg.

— No, acábatela y nos vamos— volvió a reafirmar y llamó a la camarera para que le trajera la cuenta.

Sherlock se movió en la silla para poder inclinarse sobre la mesa tan lentamente que parecía que su sangre estuviera hecha de cemento. En silencio comenzó a comer el trozo de la tarta.

—¿Quieres? —murmuró cogiendo un trozo con el tenedor.

Greg miró alrededor nervioso, revisando que nadie les estuviera mirando. Después asintió y se acercó más a la mesa abriendo ligeramente la boca. Sherlock lo llevó lentamente hasta su boca y lo metido dentro, cuando Greg cerró la boca lo apartó.

— Sabe bien —murmuró Sherlock.

Greg masticó un poco y se lamió los restos de chocolate que tenía en los labios.

— Está deliciosa— dijo después de tragar.

Sherlock observó como la lengua de Greg recorría el labio y suspiro casi sin darse cuenta. Terminó de comerse la tarta dándole algunos trozos a Greg. Cuando acabó, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y la dejó sobre la mesa. Después miró a Greg expectante. Este dejó el dinero con bastante propina.

— ¿Nos vamos?— dijo poniéndose de pie sin esperar su respuesta.

Sherlock le imitó y se colocó la bufanda y el abrigo. Cuando comenzó a andar le siguió en silencio y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Salieron a la calle y una ráfaga de viento les chocó en la cara. Hacía frío ya que hace tiempo se había hecho de noche. Greg se envolvió en su abrigo y le miró.

— ¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio?

Sherlock le cogió de la mano y sin decir nada lo llevo hasta un pub que no estaba muy lejos. Abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

Greg se dejó arrastrar por él aceptó entrando y se colocó en una silla de la barra.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Este es el último sitio donde te imaginaría a ti.

Al contrario que otros pubs, el lugar era bastante oscuro y relajado. Una música de ambiente amenizaba la velada de varios solitarios y algunas parejas que se encontraban en el lugar. Sherlock se acercó a la barra y miró al camarero.

— Quiero una cerveza rubia —pidió y se volvió hacia Greg —. Es un sitio tranquilo —murmuró.

— Claro— le sonrió amablemente y pasó una mano por su espalda, acariciando su hombro—. A mí ponme un whiskey, que quiero algo más fuerte.

Sherlock se acercó a él al notar la caricia. Sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo la mano de Greg.

— A veces el alcohol ayuda igual de bien a pesar —susurró viendo como el camarero le iba sirviendo las bebidas.

— No lo creo, es solo una copa. Tranquilo, que no me voy a emborrachar— le susurró al oído cuando se acercó a la barra a coger su copa.

Sherlock cogió la cerveza con la mano izquierda y le dio un trago.

—No creo que un simple whisky pueda emborracharte —dijo Sherlock muy serio.

El camarero elevó la cabeza para mirar a Greg y sonrió de medio lado mientras se iba a la otra punta de la barra. El inspector notó la mirada del camarero pero no hizo nada. Tan solo inclinó la copa hacia Sherlock en un brindis y le dio un gran trago al vaso.

Sherlock le imitó y se bebió la mitad de la cerveza del tirón. Suspiró profundamente y sonrió.

— Muchas Gracias por la cena.

— No me las des aun. Espera a que te lleve a un sitio más elegante y sofisticado— dejó el vaso medio vacío en la mesa y se giró para darle la cara—. ¿Sabes qué? Me siento un poco avergonzado de estar en público contigo, todos deben pensar que soy un asaltacunas o algo yendo contigo.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido.

—Eso carece de sentido. Solo tienes unos pocos años más que yo —dijo y ladeo la cabeza —. Seguro que la gente también pensará que tengo afición a los que son mayores que yo —dijo y miró con odio al camarero.

— Pocos dices... — negó con la cabeza y siguió la mirada de Sherlock hasta el camarero—. ¿Qué te pasa? No llevamos ni una cita y ya estás ligando con otros más jóvenes que yo— bromeó.

—Oye, que a mí me gusta que seas un viejo —se quejó Sherlock.

Greg le miró durante unos segundos seriamente y después estalló a carcajada limpia.

— Y a mí me gusta que seas un yogurín— le respondió tomándoselo a broma.

Sherlock le continuó mirando serio unos segundos, luego sonrió nervioso. Sin tener muy claro si Greg había pensado que era una broma o si le había divertido el comentario.

— Supongo que contigo la edad es solo un número. Quiero decir, a tus treinta y pocos pareces ser más maduro que todos nosotros. Y cuando te conocí hace ya años también pasaba lo mismo. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti — sonrió dándole un empujón cariñoso.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Se agradece, Lestrade —susurro —. Y es obvio que la edad es solo un número que te impide realizar determinadas cosas a determinado tiempo —le dijo y llevó los labios hasta el oído de Greg —. Supongo que el tener más años denota más experiencia —le susurró en tono confidencial para evitar que en camarero pudiera oírle. Luego se separó y dio un sorbo a su cerveza, preocupado.

— Mira quién es el que está haciendo trampas ahora...— susurró con un hilo de voz tratando de controlar sus pulsaciones y no besarle apasionadamente delante de todo el mundo.

—¿Trampas? —susurró Sherlock, le miró y fue cuando lo entendió —. Oh si, está bien.

Greg se volvió a echar hacia atrás dando otro trago al vaso y vaciándolo por completo. El camarero estaba atendiendo a otros clientes pero parecía que no le perdía de vista ni un momento.

— Que rápido bebes —le dijo Sherlock aunque él también se terminó su bebida y sacó la cartera para pagar.

— No— le cogió de la mano y la llevó a su bolsillo—. Pago yo, no te preocupes.

— Tu sueldo no es para estirarlo mucho... Déjalo, la próxima cambiamos —dijo Sherlock sacando el dinero de la cartera y dejándolo sobre la barra.

Greg miró a otro lado ofendido por lo que había dicho aunque en el fondo tenía razón.

— La próxima vez pago yo— dijo casi dando una orden.

Sherlock se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo y le sonrió.

— Como usted diga, inspector.

— No me llames así— se apresuró a corregirle mientras se colocaba el abrigo y se dirigía a la salida.

Sherlock le miró sin entender y, tras despedirse del camarero con un seco movimiento de cabeza, salió detrás de Greg.

— ¿Por qué, inspector? —le dijo con toda la intención de fastidiar.

— Pues porque...— empezó casi gritando y después se calmó—, ya no soy el Inspector Lestrade para ti, ¿no? Ahora puedes llamarme por mi nombre— pasó las manos por los hombros del alto, subiéndole las solapas del abrigo para que le protegieran del frío viento. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó más a él, rozando los labios en un beso casto y corto.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Sentimos la tardanza! Pero los estudios y las prácticas nos imposibilitan subir correctamente. Además de que tenemos escasa memoria... Pero... Bueno, espero que lo disfruten con salud y que os guste...**

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

El detective se quedó completamente quieto, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Apretó las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se sonrojaba.

—Oh... —susurró.

Greg se separó despacio y le vio con los ojos cerrados. Parecía tan inocente ahora cuando sólo sabía decir barbaridades. Se rió levemente, su nariz estaba fría.

— Bueno, ¿qué?

Sherlock abrió los ojos y le miró.

—Es la primera vez que la mente se me queda en blanco —murmuró avergonzado —. Y me gusta —dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— Si no te gustase tendríamos un problema...— se giró para seguir caminando pero se dio media vuelta enseguida y volvió a besarle. Igual que antes, sin saliva ni lenguas, solo un beso dulce y largo, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Sherlock se dejó hacer. Su cuerpo había respondido de una manera única, extraña y agradable y esa situación era curiosa en él. Poso ambas manos en la cadera de Greg, manos que se habían movido solas, y lo pego a él. Le fue devolviendo el beso cuidadosamente, disfrutando del momento e intentando no parecer un completo inútil. Sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas ardían pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Greg depositó un último beso sobre sus perfilados labios y se alejó un poco, aun sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

— Para ser virgen en esto, no se te da tan mal— sonrió y se rió nerviosamente.

Sherlock se lamió el labio para poder saborearlos.

— He hecho una sutil técnica de imitación —murmuró.

— Espero que la próxima vez pruebes tus propios movimientos— le cogió de la mano y se puso rumbo al coche.

— Estoy seguro que lo haré —le dijo apretando su mano.

Caminaron de la mano unas calles abajo hasta llegar al coche. Greg se subió y encendió la calefacción ya que dentro del vehículo hacía incluso más frío que fuera. Sherlock se sentó, se puso el cinturón y estiro las manos sobre sus muslos.

—Maldito Londres —murmuró mientras salía vaho de su boca.

Puso el motor en marcha y, debido a la hora que era, no había muchos coches así que llegaron prácticamente enseguida. Sherlock miró a través de la ventana del. 221B, la luz estaba encendida. Se quitó el cinturón y miró al inspector.

— Ya nos veremos, ¿no? —preguntó preocupado.

— Claro, eso no lo dudes— le pasó una mano por el hombro—. Ahora descansa, ¿vale? Lo de ayer sigue reciente.

— No me dejo dormir —admitió, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente —. Adiós, Lestrade.

— El caso ha acabado, duerme por favor— le dijo preocupado—. Y llámame por mi nombre.

Sherlock le miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

— ¿Qué?— se echó hacia atrás pensando que era una broma pero al ver su mirada vio que no mentía— ¿No sabes mi nombre?

Sherlock miró a otro sitio y negó con la cabeza.

—Te conocí como inspector Lestrade y siempre te he llamado así, nunca he preguntado tu nombre...

— Me llamo Gregory, pero con Greg vale— le sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciarle su marcada mejilla.

—Vale —dijo Sherlock —. Nos veremos pronto, Greg —susuróo apretando la mejilla contra la mano.

Greg se acercó de nuevo y tras un beso donde antes estaba su mano, se colocó en el asiento y esperó hasta que Sherlock desapareciera por la puerta. Este cerró con cuidado la puerta del coche y se metió inmediatamente en el 221B. Cuando entro en casa se sentó sobre el sofá y tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire. Se notaba raro, con una sensación muy agradable recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Rió.

John que le observó desde que entró en el piso levantó una ceja. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

— Vale, a ti te pasa algo.

El detective le miro y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —le preguntó divertido.

— Porque estás alegre. Y solo se me ocurren dos razones para que eso ocurra, o hay un caso, que no lo hay, o te has colocado— respondió frunciendo el ceño.

— No estoy colocado John —dijo feliz —. Es simplemente que he salido a cenar con Greg.

— ¿Con Greg? ¿Desde cuándo le llamas así?— le miró atentamente—. ¿Y por qué has ido a cenar? Es por lo que pasó ayer no... Por lo del tío que se suicidó, quiso compensártelo, ¿no?

—Le llamo Greg desde hoy que me dijo su nombre y espero que no fuera por compensármelo. Era una cita.

John pestañeó varias veces y abrió y cerró la boca otras tantas sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Tú? ¿Una cita? ¿Y con él? Esto es una cámara oculta o el día de los inocentes.

— No... Greg me gusta y... Yo le gusto a él y la cena acabó bien —dijo ruborizándose.

— Oh, ¿y dónde está ahora 'Don Estoy-casado-con-mi-trabajo'?— se echó hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad y suspiró.

—¿Descubrió que los labios de otra persona pueden saber bien? —susurró Sherlock —. Llevaba un tiempo pensando que estaría bien probarlo...

— ¿Y por qué él? No es que te llevaras mal con él pero tampoco erais los mejores amigos que digamos... Dios, Lestrade gay.

Sherlock movió la cabeza.

— Bisexual —corrigió —. ¿Por qué parece que te molesta?

— No me molesta pero soy tu amigo. Pensé que me contarías estas cosas. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta anterior. ¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por él?

— Desde hace unos meses. Bueno, Lestrade siempre me ha "gustado" desde que lo conozco y eso he visto muy buenas aptitudes de él, pero solo desde hace unos meses llevo pensando que intentar algo con él podría gustarme. Y me gusta.

— ¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti? Es incluso bastantes años mayor que yo.

— La edad no es importante. A mí no me importa y a él tampoco, bueno, lo nombro pero creo que al final no le importa.

— Claro que no le importa a él. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Él es un viejo de cuarenta y pico y tu un muchacho que apenas llega a los treinta. Para él eso no importa, cuanto más joven seas, mejor.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te molesta tanto? Greg es la única persona que me ha interesado a nivel íntimo en toda mi vida, me da igual la edad que tenga. —se quejó cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño que no le dejan tener un juguete nuevo.

— Espero que seáis muy felices— acabó con retintín y se levantó rápidamente para subir las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

— Claro que seremos felices, creo que si soy capaz de tener sexo con él y perder el miedo seremos felices —exclamó algo nervioso.

— Qué raro— ironizó desde el piso de arriba—, pensé que ese pederasta ya te habría violado.

Sherlock se quedó patidifuso mirando las escaleras. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Se tendió en la cama sin tan siquiera desvestirse y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

—Pero si soy mayor de edad... —susurró para el confundido.

John se tumbó en la cama y apretó los nudillos con fuerza hasta que se quedaron blancos. Por qué Greg y no él. Greg y Sherlock nunca habían tenido la confianza que tenía él con Sherlock, o eso pensaba él. Todo ese tiempo dándole señales, pensando que no se daba cuenta o que le ignoraba, y ahora descubría que todo era por culpa de Lestrade.

Sherlock se mantuvo despierto durante una hora intentando comprender la situación pero al no poder hacerlo se dio por vencido y se acabó durmiendo. A la mañana siguiente, despertó sobre las nueve y lo primero que hizo fue ir al salón para mirar si había algún caso en su página web.

John estaba sentado en la cocina. Mientras se acaba el desayuno Sherlock salió de su dormitorio. No le dijo nada, ni siquiera le miró. Sherlock reviso los mensajes de la web durante diez minutos, observó que no había nada que mereciera la pena su tiempo así que cerró el portátil y se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo.

— Buenas John —saludó.

— Hola— respondió en un gruñido sin levantar la vista de su plato y taza de café.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? —preguntó mientras se hacía té.

— No estoy enfadado, solo he dormido mal— se bebió lo que le quedaba de café y dejó la taza en el fregadero. -

Sherlock le cogió de la muñeca y lo apoyo contra la nevera para que no se moviera. Le miró fijamente, desde las arrugas en la frente hasta las ojeras. Tenía los labios un poco secos. Movió la cabeza a un lado. No terminaba de entenderlo.

John no se movió mientras Sherlock le analizaba. Notaba sus finos dedos enroscados en sus muñecas, firmemente.

Sus ojos se veían más felinos de cerca, sus labios más carnosos de cerca.

No lo pensó dos veces y, poniéndose de puntillas, se inclinó hacia él juntando sus bocas torpemente.

Sherlock abrió los ojos al máximo al sentir los labios sobre los suyos. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo para darle más facilidad a John y le mordió el labio inferior en un intento de saborearlos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó del médico como si este quemara. Le miro unos segundos antes de entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta dando un portazo.

John se quedó estático aun junto a la nevera. Sherlock Holmes le había respondido al beso. Después de haberle contado que estaba enamorado del detective Inspector.

Cuando reaccionó decidió que no era bueno meter más leña al fuego en ese momento así que cogió el abrigo y se fue al trabajo.

Sherlock escucho la puerta cerrarse y todo el aire que había contenido desde que se metió allí lo soltó. La forma en la que John le había besado, inesperada, le había gustado pues no había sido tan suave y cauteloso como Greg. Y el... Le había respondido sintiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa. Giro sobre la cama y alcanzo su móvil. Abrió la opción de mensajes y le envió uno rápido a Greg.

"¿Has desayunado?"

Se sentía mal, mal por John y mal por Greg... Se sentía raro.

"Hace un rato, ya estoy en el Yard. ¿Y tú? Anoche me lo pasé muy bien." GL

"Y yo... Fue una noche bastante interesante. ¿Puedo ir a tu despacho?"

"Claro, no tienes que pedir permiso. Ven cuando quieras." GL

"Lo que tarde en ducharme y coger un taxi"

"Te estaré esperando.' GL

Sherlock se metió en el baño, se ducho y se vistió cómodamente. Al salir de casa compro varios dulces y un café para el mismo y luego cogió un taxi para ir a Scotland Yard. Cuando entró se dirigió directamente al despacho de Greg, abrió la puerta y entro.

Greg dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro al verle entrar.

— Veo que me hiciste caso y dormiste anoche.

Sherlock asintió, cerró la puerta y dejo lo que había comprado sobre la mesa, luego rodeo dicho mueble y se puso al lado de la silla de Greg.

—Me ha venido bien —sonrió.

— Me alegro— inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba quedando a escasos centímetros para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sherlock movió la cabeza para poder besarle en los labios. Paso la mano por el cuello y el dejo en la nuca para mantenerle en esa posición. Le beso con el mismo cuidado que él había usado el día anterior. Se pegó más a él y cerró los ojos. Confundido.

Greg continuó el beso acariciándole la espalda y profundizando más el beso. Igualmente seguían siendo besos cortos y dulces, disfrutando del momento.

El detective lamio el labio inferior de Greg. Aquello era maravilloso, agradable... Y un calor comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo y a acudirle a lugares comprometidos.

Greg se separó al rato dándose cuenta de donde estaban y que podía entrar alguien en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa tonta.

— Vaya...— dijo suspirando.

Sherlock tomo un poco de aire y suspiró.

— Eso se sino bien —murmuro mientras se cerraba el abrigo.

— Como sigas a este ritmo, no quiero saber cómo me besarás el fin de semana— bromeó y se recolocó en su asiento—. ¿Qué tal ayer? ¿Qué le dijiste a John?

Sherlock se dirigió al asiento en silencio. Controlando cualquier movimiento que pudiera delatar cualquier cosa desagradable.

—Le dije que cene contigo, creyó que iba colocado —comento mientras centraba la vista en el desayuno para ir comiéndolo.

— ¿Colocado por qué?— cerró una carpeta azul oscura mientras le miraba con cara de confusión.

—Estaba feliz —respondió Sherlock bebiendo del café.

— ¿Y no puedes ser simplemente feliz porque sí según él?— suspiró—. Yo quería contárselo, me refiero, que tú me gustabas. Intenté decírselo para que me diera consejo, él es tu mejor amigo pero siempre cambiaba de tema y me decía que tú no podrías sentir nada por mí.

Sherlock se atragantó con el café. No se esperaba esa confesión y respecto a lo que paso por la noche, lo entendió.

—Mi hermano hubiera sido mejor opción para preguntar eso —dijo evitando el tema de John.

— La verdad es que solo hablo con él cuando me llama para preguntar por ti— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y nunca te dio por preguntarle eso? —dijo comiéndose un dulce

— No, si alguien funde más respeto que tú, ese es tu hermano. No le conozco apenas, no voy a ir a decirle que su hermano me atrae sexualmente.

Sherlock se quedó mirándole fijamente y abrió la boca sorprendido.

— Tú me entiendes...— se apresuró a añadir—. John es el único que te conoce bien.

—Será que vivimos juntos y eso... —dijo Sherlock.

— Sí bueno...— miró hacia otro lado sin saber más que decir. Aquella situación con Sherlock aún le resultaba algo extraña.

—¿Mañana que día es? —pregunto mirando los pasteles.

— Viernes, ¿por qué?— preguntó extrañado.

—Porque... Podríamos ir a algún sitio el fin de semana —murmuro Sherlock.

— Oh... Claro, ¿tienes algo pensado?— le preguntó cogiendo la carpeta y poniéndose de pie.

—Podríamos ir a las afueras de Cardiff. No está muy lejos y hay un pequeño hotel —susurro Sherlock.

— Un hotel... Sherlock— se sentó en el borde de la mesa y le miró—, no estoy seguro de lo que sabes acerca de las relaciones pero... ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para eso? A penas salimos ayer por primera vez.

Sherlock apoyo la cabeza sobre el muslo de Greg y suspiro.

—Es pronto pero no sé cuánto tiempo hay que dejar pasar —dijo cerrando los ojos.

— Solo una noche desde luego que no— le acarició los rizos—. Mira, quiero hacer esto bien. No voy a apresurar nada, cada cosa va a su tiempo, ¿me entiendes? Tampoco quiero asustarte. Pero podemos ir de excursión si tanto te apetece.

Sherlock asintió.

—Me gustaría. Quizás haya algo interesante que hacer, ¡un caso violento!

— Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo— rió por lo bajo y se levantó—. Tengo que acabar unas cuantas cosas— señaló la carpeta—, te llamo luego cuando acabe, ¿vale? Pensaré en lo se escaparnos unos día.

Sherlock se puso de pie t se acabó el café, se acercó a Greg y le dio un beso.

—Que no se te olvide... Y si hay algún caso mínimamente interesante me avisas... —Le pidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta

— Eso por supuesto— salió detrás de él por la puerta y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Sherlock.

El detective se marchó de allí a paso lento. Cuando salió de Scotland Yard se dio una vuelta por el centro y luego regreso a casa con la esperanza de encontrar algo mínimamente interesante que hacer. Aunque fuera cotillear el ordenador de John.

John llegó sobre las siete a casa. Había sido un día relativamente tranquilo y no es que estuviera demasiado casado. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero y las llaves en la entrada.

— ¿No puedes utilizar tu propio portátil?— le dijo mientras se lo quitaba de las manos y lo dejaba apartado de él.

—El mío está bajo mi cama —dijo Sherlock echando las manos hacia atrás.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo quitas a tu amado inspector en vez de a mí?— volvió a preguntar marcando cada una de las palabras.

Sherlock se froto la nuca nervioso y se puso de pie.

—Porque Greg no vive aquí —le respondió.

— Y eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Echarme a mí y que se venga él— se cruzó de brazos en su asiento.

—¿Cuando he pronunciado yo esas palabras? —pregunto confundido —. Claro que no te quiero echar de aquí, vives aquí. Y además, Greg tiene casa.

— Entonces eres tú el que te me abandonas para irte a vivir a su casa— suspiró dramáticamente—. Le has ido a ver esta mañana, ¿a qué sí?

—Sí. Le he ido a ver esta mañana y he desayunado en su despacho y solo llevamos dos días saliendo así que no creo que haya que ponerse así de dramático.

— Que hipócrita eres... ¿A qué fuiste y le diste un besito de buenos días?— se rió entre dientes—. Seguro que Greg ni se imagina lo desesperado que te pusiste con mis labios cuando te besé anoche.

Sherlock se sonrojó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo... No sé porque hice eso —admitió.

— Lo sabes perfectamente, don sabelotodo— se puso de pie.

—No... Fue... Extraño... —susurro Sherlock retrocediendo, pero se chocó con la mesa y no pudo retroceder más.

— Dime la verdad, ¿le prefieres a él o a mí?— dio otro paso más hacia él.

Sherlock abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar. ¿Qué responder? ¿Qué quería tenerle a los dos?

—No puedo decidir —le dijo.

— Sí, sí que puedes elegir. ¿De verdad estás dudando entre ese viejo y yo?— otro paso.

—No es viejo —murmuro enfadado.

— No, apenas lo es— se acercó del todo quedando igual de juntos que la noche anterior.

—Solo tiene 50 años... —susurro Sherlock mirándole fijamente los labios

— Y tú solo treinta y dos— susurró poniéndose de puntillas.

Aunque él no fuera tan mayor como Greg, sí que se llevaba algunos años con Sherlock, y al recordar y decir con palabras lo joven que era, no pudo resistirlo más y le besó rudamente como la vez anterior.

Lo que debió de hacer Sherlock era apartarse e irse, pero no puedo hacerlo. Era tan... Era tan excitante. Le respondió el beso con fuerza, intentando mandar sobre John aun sabiendo que no era posible. Le cogió del cuello con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la bajaba por su espalda.

John le agarró del cuello de la camisa y tiró de ella hacia él. Mordió su labio inferior y cuando Sherlock abrió la boca aprovechó e introdujo su lengua sin ningún reparo en su cavidad bucal.

Sherlock gimió con necesidad, atragantándose con el aliento del médico. Introdujo la mano dentro los pantalones para acariciarle las nalgas. Excitándose con solo el roce de la piel caliente.

John sonrió con satisfacción contra los labios de Sherlock al ver como reaccionaba el alto con solo un beso.

Abandonó su lengua y depositó besos rápidos por la línea de la mandíbula, hasta que llegó a su pálido y delicado cuello donde lamió y mordió hasta la saciedad. Sus manos bajaron por su pecho pasando por alto los botones. Solo se detuvieron cuando llegaron al pantalón. Sherlock estaba medio rígido ya y John procuró endurecerle del todo tocándole y frotándole a través de la ropa.

Sherlock se agarró a la mesa e inclino la cabeza hacia delante. Suspiro sonoramente contra el oído de su amigo.

—Joder... —murmuro mientras movía sus caderas contra la mano.

John movió la mano lentamente sin dejar de disfrutar de sus sonidos y cuando creyó que era suficiente, la apartó dejando a Sherlock a medias y jadeando, moviéndola de nuevo hasta su rostro y dándole un rápido beso.

— Espero que eso te ayude a decidir— se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras a su cuarto como si tal cosa.

Sherlock gimió de pura frustración al ver lo que había hecho John.

—Mierda —gruño en voz alta.

Intento recuperar el aliento y, con las piernas temblando se dirigió a su cuarto. Se tumbó sobre la cama, se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó un poco los calzoncillos.

—Joder... —murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Agarró su erección con la mano derecha y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo con suavidad. Con la mano libre se desabotonó la camisa para poder acariciarse el pecho. Estaba sudoroso y resbaladizo, haciéndolo todo más fácil.

—Ah... Ah... —gimió cuando su líquido pre seminal salió a la superficie, suspiró.

Llevo la mano que envolvía su erección hasta el glande y uso el líquido como lubricante. Sus muslos se tensaron y elevo las caderas para sentir más aun su propio roce.

—Joder —murmuró.

Se quitó los zapatos para poder deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior y así abrirse más de piernas. La mano izquierda pellizco uno de los pezones y Sherlock arqueó la espalda hacia atrás.

—Joooder —gimió mientras su voz se agravaba.

Comenzó a mover las caderas contra su mano para conseguir más rozamiento. Cerró los ojos y apretó ligeramente el glande. Solo le faltó una sacudida más para acabar corriéndose sobre su pecho. Movió las caderas con espasmos que no supo controlar y no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta en cada eyaculación.

Le costó unos minutos recuperar el aire y la compostura. Intentando calmarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡2x1! Porque sentimos la espera que provocamos sin querer. Espero que no nos odiéis por poner en mal lugar a John pero se lo merece XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

Greg se despertó de un micro sueño y casi se cae de la silla. Miró su reloj, era bastante tarde. Cogió el móvil y marcó un número de teléfono. Se lo puso en el oído y espero a escuchar los pitidos.

El detective apretó los ojos al oír el sonido. A tientas cogió su teléfono y lo descolgó sin mirar quien era.

—¿Si...? —murmuro, su voz estaba ronca y se notaba cansada.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó desde el otro lado con voz cansada.

—¿Lestrade? —murmuro sorprendido —. Si... Estoy bien... Realmente bien.

Greg suspiró después de creerle.

— Mira... Lo siento, te dije que luego te iría a ver pero es que ni si quiera he acabado con esto — puso voz de pena.

—Es... Tarde —dijo cogiendo aire e incorporándose —. Deberías de haber salido ya...

— Lo sé— se aclaró la garganta—. Pero tengo que acabar todo esto si me quiero ir contigo el fin de semana.

Sherlock sonrió de manera tonta.

—¿Voy y te echo una mano...? —susurro

— No, tranquilo— dijo no notando el tono de su voz—. ¿No querías llevarme a una casa rural? Pues vete reservando para mañana por la tarde, me he cogido libre de mañana al domingo.

Sherlock suspiro aliviado aunque tras el reciente movimiento sonó algo parecido a un suspiro de placer.

—Llamare ahora mismo, miro el numero en la web y llamo...

— Vale— hubo un silencio donde Greg sonrió—. Y, ¿qué has hecho durante todo el día sin mí?

—He estado viendo mi página web y... Me he... ¿Cómo decirlo educadamente? Masturbado —comento mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

— Oh— soltó Greg por la sorpresa. Esa era la última cosa que se esperaba de él—. Vaya... Bueno, ¿todos nos masturbamos no? Al menos eres sincero conmigo.

Sherlock se echó a reír.

—Oh si... Desde luego que si —susurro cambiando su tono de voz —. Quizás la próxima vez me puedas ayudar...

— Sherlock...— suspiró Greg—. Mañana me llamas cuando quieras que te recoja y nos vayamos, ¿vale? Y, por favor, no te lleves tus trajes de tres mil libras la pieza.

Sherlock se rio.

—Tranquilo Greg, buscare en mi armario algo de ropa más normal... A ver si tengo algo. Tú llévate algo divertido con lo que jugar —dijo y se quedó en silencio —. El cluedo por ejemplo.

— ¡No pienso llevarme el cluedo!— respondió fingiendo enfado y luego se echó a reír—. Vale, entonces te veo mañana. Buenas noches, Sherlock.

—Buenas noches Greg —susurro —. No acabes muy tarde, no quiero ser yo quien te tenga que despegar de las sábanas...

— Tranquilo... Descansa— colgó el teléfono y regresó con los últimos informes que le quedaban.

Sherlock miro su teléfono y suspiro. Era un imbécil. Completamente imbécil. Quizás ese fin de semana le ayudara para poder olvidarse de John y de esa provocación tan insana.

Rescato su portátil de debajo de la cama y encontró la página de donde quería ir. Tras llamar y reservar una habitación con cama de matrimonio para todo ese día fue a ducharse y a quitarse el semen que se le había quedado por el pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, envió un mensaje a Greg con la hora a la que podía recogerle y se puso a rellenar una bolsa con ropa. Tras eso, se vistió con unos tenis, unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta gris y una sudadera del mismo color encima.

Greg llegó diez minutos antes de la hora, se había despertado mucho antes de que el despertador sonara. Dejó el coche en Baker Street y llamó al timbre.

Sherlock se levantó del sofá, cerro el portátil, lo metió en su maleta, la cogió y bajo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Buenos días...

— Hola— saludó alegremente y tras darle un casto beso en la boca se fijó en el atuendo que llevaba—. Vaya... Sí que estás diferente. Estás muy guapo así— sonrió nerviosamente.

—Bueno me dijiste que nada de trajes... —comento divertido —. Tú te ves mejor... —dijo mirándole de arriba abajo

— Gracias— trató de no sonrojarse y se fijó que tenía la maleta a su lado— ¿Nos vamos ya? ¿Te has despedido de John?

—No... —murmuró Sherlock perdiendo un poco de color —. Pero he dejado una nota por ahí... ¿Te has traído el cluedo?

— Estaremos ocupados en cosas mejores— se dio media vuelta cogiendo la maleta de Sherlock y la llevó hasta su coche donde la metió en el maletero.

— ¿Cosas mejores...? —pregunto Sherlock confundido mientras le seguía —. ¿No dijiste que...?

— Oh, no me refería a... Bueno, quiero decir, creo que es pronto para hacer eso exactamente pero no para tirarnos todo día en la cama besándonos— se metió en el coche y cuando Sherlock estuvo dentro prosiguió—. Mira, ya hemos hablado esto... Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, no quiero estropearlo y sé que estás ansioso por probar esa parte de una relación pero vayamos paso por paso— le cogió de la mano.

Sherlock le apretó la mano y luego le dio un beso en el cuello, justo detrás de la oreja.

—Tranquilo, me parece bien. Creo que eso es demasiado complicado —dijo mirando al frente.

Greg olía muy bien, no era perfume era... Algo mas y le agradaba mucho.

—Gracias por entenderme— sonrió y puso el coche en marcha—. Dime, ¿dónde está ese sitio al que vamos? Espero que esté alejado de los coches y el bullicio de la ciudad.

—Creo que lo está —dijo antes de mirar en el bolsillo de la sudadera —. Cuando lleguemos a Cardiff tienes que tomar la primera salida a la derecha y después de campos y vacas esta —le dijo.

— Campos y vacas... Nos vendrá bien a los dos estar aislados de todo aunque sea solo por un fin de semana. Podemos hacer alguna excursión, si te apetece.

—Estaría bien, aunque no se cuan de peligrosas podrán ser las vacas.

Greg se echó a reír a carcajada limpia y se tuvo que controlar para no perder el control del coche.

— Sé que está mal decirlo y mucho peor pensarlo, pero me alegro que el hombre de la caseta se suicidara. Si no, no hubiéramos tenido esa conversación y mucho menos estuviera aquí ahora llevando al único detective inspector de acampada.

Sherlock comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—Tú sí que sabes ser dramático cuando quieres, Greg —dijo entre risas.

— Habló aquí el rey del drama— se unió a sus risas—. Sherlock, ahora hablando en serio, esto...— dijo señalando entre los dos—, esta relación, quiero que me digas que esperas de ella. Sé que es pronto pero con la velocidad a la que vamos y que nos conocemos ya desde hace más de cinco años.

Sherlock apago su risa y suspiro. Se pasó la mano por la nuca y la froto. ¿Qué responderle? ¿Que no lo sabía porque John se lo estaba comiendo casi literalmente?

—No sé, me gustaría avanzar a un punto en el que nos sintiéramos completamente cómodos... O sea, me siento cómodo contigo pero ya sabes como soy. No hablar durante días, desaparecer sin decir a donde vot...

— Claro, no te preocupes. Sé todo lo que me dijiste el otro día, sobre que yo era el único y eso pero... No sé, me alegró de que todo esto vaya en serio. Tenía miedo de que te cansases de mí al segundo día.

—Tranquilo, eres mucho más interesante para cansarse de ti al segundo di —sonrió Sherlock —. ¿Tú que esperas de esto? —pregunto preocupado, si Greg quería boda y/o niños no sabía si estaba preparado para pensar en eso.

— La verdad, no lo sé. Ni si quiera hubiera imaginado que tú aceptarías estar con alguien como yo. Y temía de como serías en una relación. No me malinterpretes pero no eres la persona más fácil del mundo— se encogió de hombros—. Espero de verdad que esto funcione y no creo que cambien mucho las cosas en un futuro, tampoco quiero. Seguiríamos trabajando juntos, solo que cuando acabase el caso te llevaría a la cama.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, animado.

—Aunque un día podríamos intimar sobre la mesa de tu despacho —comento como quien habla del tiempo

— Estoy deseando que eso pase— dijo tomándoselo a broma y volviendo a ponerse serio—. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán los demás? Tu hermano, por ejemplo.

Sherlock trago saliva.

—Creo que bien. O sea, en referente a mi sexualidad dudo que le importe dadas las circunstancias... Y creo que se sentirá seguro de que este con alguien que tiene la cabeza en su sitio.

— Ya... Me da un poco de miedo tu hermano, la verdad— se rió.

Encendió la radio y pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegaron al hostal, bajaron las cosas del coche y se fueron a recepción. Sherlock pidió la reserva a su nombre y le dieron la llave de la habitación 12. Ambos anduvieron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta y tras abrirla, pasaron. La habitación era pequeña y acogedora. Tenía una cama grande con doseles de color azul oscuro en el centro de la pared frente a la puerta. La cama tenía dos mesitas de noche de color caoba que conjuntaban con el resto de muebles de la habitación, un armario a su izquierda y un escritorio que había debajo de la ventana. La habitación contaba con un baño por el que se entraba por la puerta situada al lado del armario. Había un teléfono sobre el escritorio.

—Pues se está mejor que en las fotos... —comentó mientras se apartaba para dejar paso a Greg.

— Vaya... El sitio es muy bonito— pasó detrás de él y dejó la maleta al lado de la cama.

Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas dejando ver los prados verdes y árboles que se extendían por el horizonte.

Sherlock puso su maleta en la cama y saco de allí el portátil que dejo sobre el escritorio, luego miro por la ventana junto a Greg.

—Pues sí que se tiene que criar bien el ganado aquí —comento divertido.

Greg rió ligeramente y giró la cabeza para verle. Aun no se creía que todo eso estuviera pasando de verdad. Le miró durante unos segundos hasta que Sherlock se giró también para mirarle. Pasó una mano por su camisa hasta que llegó al cuello y, tirando suavemente, le acercó a él.

Sherlock puso su mano izquierda sobre la cadera de Greg y sonrió. Un calor le recorrió el cuerpo desde donde Greg había puesto la mano. Lo empujó hacia el hasta que sus frentes quedaron pegadas. Rió antes de darle un beso.

Greg inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha para que sus narices no chocaran y le besó lentamente, saboreando sus labios y la piel de al rededor.

Los dedos de su mano derecha jugueteaban con sus rizos negros y la mano izquierda le acariciaba la espalda.

El detective cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la mesa. Arrastro la mano hasta el costado y acaricio las costillas del hombre. La mano que se encontraba en la cadera introdujo un dedo dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón para poder acariciar un poco de piel. El contacto del frio con el calor que desprendía Greg le hizo suspirar.

Greg gruñó ligeramente y pegó sus cuerpos por completo. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo a través de las capas de ropa.

Con cierta timidez abrió la boca de Sherlock para darle un beso más profundo y con lengua.

Sherlock suspiró de placer al notarle. Era húmedo, caliente y... Sabía bien era mucho más tranquilo y cuidadoso que John. El joven suspiro de placer y lo abrazo contra él. Movió su lengua y, como supo, le respondió.

Greg se sorprendió de lo rápido que aprendía y se dejó llevar por él, dejándole que probara sus propios movimientos.

Sherlock lamio el paladar de Greg y luego su lengua. El calor comenzó a extendérsele por el cuerpo y la sensación era tan buena que gimió de placer al sentir como Greg volvía a tomar el control del beso. Cuando se escuchó se separó de él lo suficiente para que sus labios se despegaran. Mantuvo las frentes juntas, abrió los ojos y cuando vio los de Greg bajo la vista.

Greg se quedó con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos más antes de abrirlos y encontrarse con otros azules.

— Me estoy planteando seriamente el estrenar la cama en este mismo instante— bromeó y se separó de él acariciándole la mandíbula—. Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos primero?

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y le propuso el ir andando hasta el desfiladero que poseía unas grandes vistas.

Salieron de la habitación después de colocar un poco sus cosas. El cielo estaba de color gris claro pero no pareciera que fuera a llover.

Dejaron el hostal atrás y caminaron sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Después de casi una hora de camino, llegaron a un pequeño precipicio cubierto de rocas. Sherlock se sentó en una de ellas y saco del bolsillo de su sudadera un paquete de cigarrillos. Se encendió uno y se lo llevo a los labios, luego le tendió el paquete a Greg

Greg frunció el ceño.

— Nosotros somos más de parches, ¿recuerdas?— se sentó junto a él—. Si me fumo uno volveré fumar y no quiero.

—Lo siento —murmuro Sherlock guardando el paquete —. Pero se me olvido comprar parches y solo tenía esto en casa —dijo mientras se sacaba el cigarro de la boca y expulsaba el humo hacia el suelo.

— No importa— se estiró hacia atrás observando el paisaje y acarició la espalda de Sherlock cariñosamente—. Esto es increíble.

Sherlock asintió. Las mezclas de colores que había en el cielo y lo tranquilo que estaba el aire le daba un aspecto muy acogedor. Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y al oír los berridos de un rebaño de ovejas se tensó.

— ¡Anda mira, ovejas!— se puso de pie de un salto y se dispuso a caminar hacia ellas.

Sherlock se giró lentamente y las miro. Trago saliva fuertemente y siguió a Greg dando pasitos cortos.

Algunas ovejas se apartaron cuando Greg se acercó a ellas pero cuando vieron que era inofensivo siguieron pastando sin importarle su presencia.

— Hace que no veía ovejas de verdad...

El detective seguía igual de tenso que cuando las vio. Miraba a los animales de manera desconfiada y cuando una se acercó a él para olerle se apartó de un salto. Miro a Greg e intento mantener la compostura esperando que no le hubiera visto.

— No me lo puedo creer— trató de coger aire para no echarse a reír—. ¿Sherlock Holmes, el gran y único detective del mundo, asustado por un animal que solo come hierba y hace lana?

—¿Qué? —Pregunto haciéndose el indignado —. Yo no estoy asustado, ¡en absoluto! —dijo mientras se agarraba las manos sin apartar la vista del rebaño.

— Ya claro— se agachó al lado de una que empezaba a comerse su camiseta y la acarició—. Si no te dan miedo toca una.

—¿Por qué? —le dijo cruzándose de brazos —. Eso no es necesario, no demostraría nada...

Una de las ovejas, se acercó por detrás de Sherlock y le dio un cabezazo a la altura del trasero. No muy fuerte sino simplemente para que le prestara atención pero fue suficiente para que Sherlock saliera corriendo de allí. Salto una de ellas que le impedía el paso y corrió un poco más hasta que se resbaló y cayó de lado en un charco de barro.

—Me cago en...—exclamo frustrado

Greg se puso de pie después de haberlo visto todo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. Tanto que los ojos le lagrimeaban. Se agarraba del estómago que ya le dolía de reírse y se acercó a él.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda don Gran Detective?

Sherlock le lanzo una mirada asesina y extendió la mano que tenía menos embarrada para que le ayudara a levantarse.

Greg, aun riéndose, le cogió de la mano para tirar de él. Pero Sherlock tiró más fuerte de él haciendo se cayera sobre él y sobre el barro.

—Ajá —susurro Sherlock dijo divertido —. Eso te pasa por reírte —cometo mientras le miraba.

— Vete a la mierda— se puso serio por un momento pero lo irreal de la situación le hizo volver a reírse como un tonto—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Sherlock se echó a reír y le puso la mano sobre el estómago para embarrarlo más. Se colocó de costado y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarle la huella de su mano y ponerse de pie.

—Vamos Greg, o cogerás frio —dijo divertido.

— Hijo de puta... Te juro que esta te la guardo— se levantó como pudo intentando no resbalar—. No sé cómo nos van a dejar entrar en el hotel con estas pintas.

—Bueno, no nos queda otra. Vamos o te resfriaras —dijo cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de el para qué fue más rápido.

Llegaron bastante rápido al hotel y tras excusarse por llegar así a la recepcionista, subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Greg se dio cuenta de algo.

— Bueno... Dúchate tú primero.

Sherlock le miro y negó con la cabeza.

—No, tu primero... —susurro arroscándose el cuello.

— Como quieras...— buscó en su maleta una camiseta limpia y unos calzoncillos y se metió en el baño.

Dudo en echar el cerrojo o no así que lo dejó abierto por si acaso. Abrió el paso de agua caliente y después de deshacerse de las ropas manchadas se metió debajo.

Sherlock se quedó mirando a la puerta antes de acercarse a ella y abrirla lentamente. Mientras se acercaba a Greg miraba al suelo.

—Tengo frio —murmuro arroscándose la oreja.

— ¡Sherlock!— Greg no le oyó cuando este abrió la puerta, y ahora solo les separaba una cortina de plástico semi transparente—. Ya casi he acabado, ¿puedes esperar fuera?— le dijo dándole la espalda.

Sherlock no le respondió, se quitó la ropa y corrió la cortina para poder meterse dentro.

—Yo...

Greg se giró nada más oír la cortina abrirse.

— Sherlock, por favor...— dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Sin poder evitarlo le vio desnudo, su torso perfectamente esculpido, blanco como el marfil.

Sherlock levanto la vista lentamente desde los pies hasta los ojos. El color rosado se instaló en sus mejillas pero simplemente sonrió.

—No tiene porque... Pasar nada —dijo sonriente antes de ponerse a enjabonarse para apartar el barro que le estaba dejando la piel roja.

Greg miró hacia otro lado y se dio la vuelta completamente sonrojado. Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo dándole la espalda en todo momento.

Sherlock se enjabono concienzudamente, cuando se aclaró miro a Greg y le dio un beso en el hombro.

—¿Sabes que eres perfecto? —susurro

Greg se sonrojó de nuevo al notar como besaba su piel desnuda. Tampoco supo que responder.

— Gracias... supongo— abrió la cortina y salió, poniéndose una toalla anudada a la cintura rápidamente.

Sherlock se le quedo mirando y sonrió.

—Me encanta tu tatuaje —le dijo refiriendo al tigre escondido entre la maleza que tenía tatuado en la espalda.

Este le miró a través del espejo.

— Ya claro...— se secó el pelo con otra toalla—. Deberíamos vestirnos y bajar a comer algo.

Sherlock también salió de la bañera, se colocó detrás de él y le beso de nuevo el hombro hasta llegar a la yugular. Podía mal interpretarse, desde luego, pero Sherlock quería saborearle. Le atraía mucho la piel de Greg, era tan diferente compara con la suya. Con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda el tatuaje que estaba sorbe el omoplato. Se separó lentamente y miro al reflejo de Greg en el espejo.

—En mi defensa diré que no es que me den miedo las ovejas. Es que su mirada me resulta siniestra y mi hermano es un capullo —le confeso mientras se envolvía con una toalla.

— ¿Qué tendrá que ver tu hermano con tu miedo irracional hacia las ovejas?— le preguntó tratando de que no se le erizara la piel después de sus atenciones.

—Que no me rescato cuando una me empezó a perseguir cuando fuimos de excursión a una granja. Me dejo subido a un árbol una hora —comentó Sherlock —. ¡Es que quería comerse mi algodón de azúcar! —dijo afligido aunque cuando se escuchó comenzó a reírse —. Mi hermano quería comerse el algodón por eso dejo que me persiguieran.

Greg sonrió.

— Que raro me resulta oír eso. Es difícil imaginaros a los dos de niños pinchándoos el uno al otro. Es difícil imaginar que los dos fuisteis niños también— se giró y le besó en el cuello—. Vamos o no nos darán de comer— salió del baño para ponerse algo cómodo.

—Es difícil imaginarse a Mycroft no robándome dulces... —comento Sherlock antes de secarse el pelo con una toalla.

Cuando salió del baño se puso lo primero que cogió de la maleta y salió de la habitación.

—Creo que no comeré, no me toca aun.

— Sherlock, comerás y punto. No seas como un niño. Ni si quiera estás en un caso. Y con todo lo que hemos caminado y más que haremos, deberías coged algo de energía.

El detective se atraganto con su propia saliva, aunque no comento nada al respecto. Llegaron al comedor y pidieron la cena. Carne con guisantes y filetes y cerveza. La comida no tardó en llegar y Sherlock fue quien ataco primero.

— Mira ahora, el que no le tocaba comer— sonrió divertido y comenzó a comer con él.

Aparte de ellos había algunas parejas más en aquel hotel. Greg se puso nervioso al notar sus miradas fijadas en ellos dos.

—Bueno la comida hay que comérsela —dijo Sherlock con media sonrisa —. ¿Mañana que quieres hacer? —pregunto elevando la vista sin darse cuenta de la gente que le observaba

— No sé... Podríamos pasar todo el día fuera y llevarnos algo para comer. Así saldríamos pronto por la mañana y regresaríamos por la noche. Solos tú y yo— le cogió una mano y la soltó rápidamente.

—Me gusta la idea... —dijo Sherlock y miro la mano de Greg con una ceja alzada —. ¿Qué pasa...? —pregunto confundido.

— Da igual donde estemos. En un restaurante en el centro o en un hotel alejado de todo, la gente siempre nos va a mirar. Sintiendo pena por ti por estar con un viejo y asco por mí por estar con un joven como tú.

Sherlock suspiro, alargo la mano y se la cogió. La apretó con suavidad antes de acariciarla con el pulgar.

—¿Y qué más da? Greg, me da igual que la gente nos mire, como si quieren hacer fotos y publicarlo en internet. Y no sientas pena por mí porque si estoy contigo es porque quiero, ya soy mayorcito para decidir y te aseguro que me gustas tal como eres. Y no sientas asco por ti... —susurro —. Gente más joven que tú le gustaría estar la mitad de buena de lo que estas tu —le dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Greg sonrió mientras levantaba la vista de la mesa y le miraba a los ojos.

— Gracias, Sherlock— apretó su mano y se inclinó hacia delante para besarle rápidamente.

Se echó de nuevo hacia atrás sin soltar su mano cuando escuchó que su móvil sonaba en su bolsillo. Miró el mensaje y le enseñó la pantalla a Sherlock.

"¿Qué tal la luna de miel con Sherlock?" JW

El detective palideció un poco.

—¿Luna de miel? —pregunto enarcando una ceja.

— Yo que sé, su mejor amigo eres tú. ¿Quieres que le responda al mensaje?

—Ya le respondo yo... Espera —murmuro Sherlock sacando su teléfono.

"No es ninguna luna de miel. Te lo deje en el mensaje. Solo era unos días..." SH

"Y, ¿te lo has follado ya? Te escuché ayer practicar en tu habitación. ¿Pensaste en mí?" JW

Sherlock escudriñó el móvil con la mirada y se mordió el labio.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, me gusta Lestrade ¿sabes? Y... Me estas complicando la situación" SH

"Es él el que se está interponiendo entre nosotros, y lo sabes." JW

"¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Por qué dices eso?" SH

"Porque estás enamorado de mí, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a negarlo?" JW

Greg frunció el ceño cuando vio que Sherlock seguía mandando más mensajes.

— Sherlock, ¿va todo bien?

—Sí. Si —murmuró Sherlock —. Lo siento, me defiendo de una acusación incierta —le dijo.

"Déjame John." SH

—Dice que yo acabe la leche —le dijo Sherlock apagando el teléfono.

— Claro... Sherlock, John no se está tomando esto muy bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, lleváis viviendo juntos bastantes años y ahora tiene miedo de perder a su mejor amigo. Por eso me decía esas cosas, para que no me acercara a ti— suspiró—. Bueno, es normal. Hablaré con él cuando volvamos, no te preocupes.

—No hace falta —murmuro Sherlock mirando a su plato —. No es un crio. Esto puede sobrellevarlo.

— Como tú quieras— le rozó el brazo—, pero si pasa algo sabes que puedes contármelo.

Acabó de tomarse la carne y pidieron el postre que se acabaron en seguida.

Sherlock se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se acarició el estómago.

—Lleno —dijo levantándose.

— Estoy muerto— dijo cuando entraron al cuarto.

Greg sacó las cosas de sus bolsillos y se desplomó sobre la cama dramáticamente.

Sherlock le miro alzando una ceja.

—Te ponemos de fondo "My Heart Will go On" y hubiera sido una derrota de óscar —le dijo Sherlock divertido antes de tumbarse al lado.

Greg rió entre dientes y giró la cabeza para mirarle y pasó la yema del dedo índice por los ángulos de su cara, su nariz, sus pómulos y su arco de cupido.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y sonrió. Cuando el dedo llego a sus labios, le dio un suave mordisco.

— Estás muy travieso últimamente— rió y se incorporó un poco para poder besarle desde arriba.

Comenzó como todos los besos, suave y pausado, pero rápidamente se llenó de hambre y Greg se sorprendió a si mismo con lo ansioso que estaba de recorrer toda su boca.

Sherlock levanto la cabeza un poco y le abrazó por la cintura. Le respondió a los besos con el mismo entusiasmo. Estaba sorprendido de como Greg estaba besándole, pero le encantaba. Elevo la mano por la camiseta.

Greg gruño bajito y se colocó encima de Sherlock, intentando no aplastarle. Todo lo que había dicho sobre esperar se le había olvidado en ese momento.

Se apartó de él por un momento para coger aire y ver como él estaba con los ojos cerrados haciendo lo mismo.

Sherlock acaricio la cintura con la mano izquierda de Greg hasta llevarla hasta el estómago. Fue cuando abrió los ojos y comenzó a subir la mano por encima de la camiseta. Elevo la cabeza y le volvió a besar. El calor le invadió el cuerpo y se estaba poniendo rojo.

Con una mano se apoyó en la cama para no caer sobre él y la otra la llevó hasta su cadera, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento.

Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y lentamente empezó a subirla hasta llegar a su pecho, tocando toda la piel que podía por el camino.

Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró de placer. A veces se preguntaba porque demonios era tan sensible al tacto. Subió las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y pegarlo más a él. En un momento, agarro a Greg por la cintura y cambio las posiciones para poder quedar encima y que Greg estuviera más cómodo. Bajo sus labios por la barbilla y le mordió beso el cuello.

— Sherlock...— fue lo único que pudo decir cuando le beso en el cuello.

Por mucho que dijera que esa era su primera relación, Greg no acababa de creérselo. Quizá fuera que Sherlock era un alumno que jugaba con ventaja.

Estiró el cuello para darle más acceso mientras sus dedos se enredaban en sus oscuros rizos.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Y e aquí una nueva entrega! Por primera vez actualizamos a nuestra hora y eso es algo que nos llena de alegría XD **

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad, ¡cosas así animan a seguir subiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

El detective beso y mordisqueo la piel expuesta del cuello, dejando marcas alrededor. Bajo por la nuez hasta llegar a la clavícula. Metió una mano por dentro de la camiseta y la elevo hasta el pezón izquierdo que pellizco. Luego intento sacársela.

Greg reaccionó en ese momento, cuando vio a Sherlock forcejear con su camiseta.

Cariñosamente le apartó las manos y le dio un último beso más pausado.

— Sherlock, creo que deberíamos...— le sujetó la cara entre las manos y le volvió a besar.

Sherlock le respondió al beso. Cuando se acabó el aire se separó.

—¿Parar...? —pregunto mirándole fijamente con una tímida sonrisa.

— Sí... Temo que si continuamos no podamos parar— le acarició el pelo—. Espero que te parezca bien— sonrió temiendo su respuesta.

Sherlock le mordió la oreja y luego sonrió.

—Como quieras... —susurro antes de tumbarse contra su pecho.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama y le acarició la espalda durante unos minutos en silencio.

— Sé que debes de estar enfadado ahora conmigo.

—Excitado más bien —susurro moviendo la cintura contra el muslo de Greg —. Pero eso se ira en poco —dijo antes de bostezar.

— Quiero que nuestra relación sea lo suficientemente segura por si...— dudó en que palabras utilizar—, por si sale mal o no estoy a la altura.

Sherlock asintió.

—Greg —susurro —. Me parece bien... Además yo... Bueno, en realidad me asusta un poco la... Idea.

— Hace unos minutos no parecía que te asustase en absoluto— se burló y se incorporó en la cama—. Será mejor que nos pongamos el pijama.

Sherlock rio divertido y se separó de Greg.

—Creo que me lo he traído...—dijo saliendo de la cama.

— Como no lo hayas hecho duermes con la ropa, ya he tenido demasiado Sherlock desnudo por un día— se puso el pijama rápidamente para poder meterse debajo de la colcha y suspiró aliviado.

Sherlock rio divertido. Saco un pantalón azul a cuadros y una camiseta verde.

—¡Yuju! —dijo animado antes de quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama.

Se metió bajo la colcha y se estirazo.

Greg se movió debajo de las sabanas y se acercó a Sherlock buscando más calor. Pasó una mano abrazándose a él y se tumbó quedándose pegado a él.

—Buenas noches Greg —susurro Sherlock apretándose contra el antes de dormirse.

Cuando Greg abrió los ojos la habitación estaba medio iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, no habían echado la cortina la noche anterior.

Se movió desperezándose y notó otro cuerpo a su lado. Se giró hacia él y le observó. Dormido parecía inofensivo e incluso más joven. Le dio pena despertarle y se limitó a observarle de cerca.

Sherlock estaba completamente dormido, tendido bocabajo y su cabeza orientada hacia Greg. Tenía la boca entre abierta.

— Sherlock— le susurró mientras se acercó más a él y le peinó los rizos que le caían por la frente.

—Azul... —murmuro Sherlock en sueños y movió la cabeza hacia Greg.

— Sherlock— le zarandeó levemente del brazo para que se despertara.

El detective abrió lentamente los y los fijo en los de Greg.

—¿Uh...? Nosdias... —murmuro.

Greg sonrió al verle tan desorientado, casi parecía un niño.

— ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Sherlock se froto el ojo izquierdo con el dorso de la mano.

—Que iba a comprar un gato... —murmuro confundido mientras se ponía bocarriba.

— Uh, seguro que a John no le haría gracia ningún animal en casa— se sentó en la cama y se rascó la cabeza.

Con pasos lentos fue hacia la ventana, el cielo seguía igual de gris.

— Deberíamos bajar a desayunar ya e irnos.

Sherlock se escondió bajo las sabanas.

—Nasdhf... —dijo bajo ellas.

Greg se giró tras escuchar su respuesta y saltó a la cama tirando de las mantas hacia fuera.

— Sherlock Holmes, fuera de la cama.

El pijama de Sherlock estaba subido hasta las rodillas, y la camiseta dejaba asomar parte del vientre.

—Pero es muy pronto señor Inspector —dijo Sherlock divertido mientras le miraba entornando los ojos

— Fue tu idea venir aquí, ahora no puedes quejarte— le respondió desde arriba—. O sales por las buenas o te tendré que sacar a la fuerza— levantó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿y que harás por la fuerza? —dijo encogiendo los dedos de los pies.

— Tengo varias opciones, pero creo que me decantaré por las cosquillas— se movió aprisionando las piernas de Sherlock debajo de él.

—Oh Dios, eso no... —pidió a Greg —. No, no... ¿Qué tal si al volver conduzco yo? ¿Sí?

— O te levantas ahora mismo o empezaré con la tortura— pasó sus dedos tentativos sobre la piel del estómago expuesta.

Sherlock se movió intentándolo evitar.

—No serás capaz... —comento.

— ¿Ah no?— subió las manos rápidamente por sus costados haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Vale!¡Espera!¡Eso no es justo! —pidió retorciéndose entre risas —. Venga Greg... —dijo riéndose

Greg se inclinó hacia delante y cuando paró le besó.

— ¿Te vas a levantar?

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—Aun no lo he decidido... —dijo divertido.

Greg se echó hacia atrás y se apartó caminando hacia su maleta.

— Vale, haz lo que quieras— dijo fingiendo enfado.

Sherlock se movió y se quedó sentado, estiro el brazo para cogerle del pantalón.

—Greg... —susurro —. Venga... Me levanto...

Este se giró y se tiró sobre él besándole donde podía, sobre las mejillas, la frente, la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Pero qué me haces? ¿Qué es lo que haces para que te desee tanto?

Sherlock se sonrojo y sonrió divertido.

—Soy un virgen adorable —susurro divertido.

— Pronto dejarás de serlo— le dio un último beso y se levantó para ponerse en pie y comenzar a vestirse.

Sherlock se quedó pensativo mirando al techo antes de sentarse en la cama e ir buscando la ropa.

—Y eso es algo que aún me preocupa... —se dijo mientras se ponía unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro.

Salieron del cuarto diez minutos más tarde y esta vez Greg no tuvo ningún reparo en demostrar lo feliz que esta con él cogiéndole de la mano y demás gestos cariñosos durante el desayuno.

Cuando acabaron el desayuno, Sherlock dejo que Greg escogiera la comida que se iban a llevar en su "excursión" mientras que el encendía el teléfono. Estaba ligeramente asustado por los mensajes de John, sobre todo por si le enviaba algo impropio a Greg. Tanto que pensó en llamar a su hermano por si podía ayudarle.

"Déjale tú a él. Sabes que puedo contarle nuestro pequeño secreto en cualquier momento." JW

Sherlock palideció y le respondió.

"No le cuentes nada, por lo que más quieras no." SH

"No tenía pensado hacerlo. Tengo formas mejores de convencerte de que yo soy mejor que él. " JW

"No me convencerás de ello... Greg es... Tan diferente a ti" SH

"Eso es bueno. No me quiero parecer a él. Seguro que él no te pone tan caliente con solo un beso. ¿Qué hicisteis anoche, jugar a las cartas ?" JW

"No... Pero fue fantástico. Te lo aseguro" SH

"No tanto como lo que te haré cuando vuelvas a Londres." JW

Greg se acercó a él y trató de leer el mensaje.

— Oye, ¿con quién hablas tanto? Me voy a poner celoso..

Sherlock lo cerró todo y bloqueo el teléfono. Bufo intentando sonar fastidioso.

—Mi hermano Mycroft preguntándome que porque no estoy en Londres —mintió.

— Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabría— se ajustó la mochila—. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Sonrió tontamente como tantas veces había hecho desde que llegaron al hotel. Le cogió de la mano y salieron al exterior.

—Mycroft algunas veces puede resultar francamente estúpido —susurro mientras le apretaba la mano —. ¿Tienes algún sitio en mente guaperas?

— Vaya, se te dan bien los motes, ¿eh?— dijo divertido—. Pues, no lo sé. Podríamos ir a explorar el bosque de allí— señaló a lo lejos—, aunque puede que aparezca un oveja asesina por el camino y nos ataque— se burló.

—Hahaha, muy gracioso Inspector —dijo Sherlock fingiendo mal humor —. Vamos entonces.

— Te seguiré pinchando hasta que encuentre un charco de barro al que tirarte— se rió y se pusieron en marcha.

—No es justo, seguro que tú también le tienes... Respeto a algún animal o a algo que parece inofensivo.

— Sí, a los ositos de peluche— se separó de él preparándose para recibir algún golpe.

Sherlock le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de darle una colleja.

—Ja, ja, ja —se rio con ironía —. Capullo…

— Yo también te quiero— le respondió cuando se cruzaron con otra pareja que volvía al hotel.

Sherlock rio y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Que gracioso eres Gregory —dijo divertido a su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo.

Llegaron al comienzo del bosque antes de darse cuenta y al menos, entre los arboles no llegaban las frías ráfagas de aire.

Sherlock le apretó la mano suavemente antes de entrar en el bosque.

—Sé que lo que voy a decir no es muy romántico pero este sitio es bastante útil para cometer un crimen...

— Ahora cuando aparezca un cadáver aquí, sabré que has sido tú— bromeó—. Mierda, no me he traído cámara de fotos. Esperaba poder hacerte una foto trepando un árbol. Ja ja.

Sherlock agito la cabeza.

—Estamos muy puntillosos hoy, ¿eh? —le dijo enarcando una ceja mirándole divertido.

— Perdóname, don perfecto— tiró de su mano hacia él juntando sus cuerpos.

Soltó su mano y le abrazó posesivamente para acabar besándole.

Sherlock le mordió el labio cariñosamente antes de separarse.

—Oh si —susurró —. Soy perfecto —bromeo sonriendo de medio lado.

— Pues bastante sí que lo eres— siguió caminando adelantándole y yendo a paso más rápido.

Sherlock se rio y siguió avanzando. Los árboles se volvían más numerosos y el único sitio donde pasar era el camino de tierra que habían hecho. Al detective le gustaba ese sitio, era silencioso y fresco. Un lugar perfecto para pensar, aunque el que estuviera lejos de todos los criminales verdaderamente interesantes.

Estuvieron andando hora y media hasta que llegaron a un rio. Sherlock lo miro enarcando una ceja.

—Agua —dijo en voz alta.

— No me digas— bromeó bajó como pudo hasta la orilla tratando de no mojarse.

Metió una mano en el agua y jugó con ella un rato.

— Está helada.

Sherlock se alejó se apoyó contra un árbol.

—Pues te quiero ver aquí a mi lado quietecito —le dijo señalándole con el dedo.

— Tranquilo que no te voy a tirar al agua. Te cogerías un resfriado gordo y yo no soy tan cruel como tú.

—Bueno. Tú me cuidarías, estoy seguro —le dijo atrayéndole a él y cogiéndole de la cintura.

— ¿Ahora también vamos a jugar a los doctores?— dijo seductoramente con una voz más grave.

El detective sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso.

—Porque hace frio que si no...

— Si fuera por ti ya estaríamos dentro del agua— le volvió a besar.

—Si te soy sincero soy un poco delicado... —susurro bajando sus labios por su cuello —. Un poco pijo.

— Pues...— cerró los ojos y tragó saliva—, no parecía eso anoche.

Se sujetó a él porque las rodillas le temblaron.

Le mordió la barbilla con cuidado y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le susurro al oído

— Anoche, estabas muy ansioso, lo sigues estando ahora. Como sigas así no podré ni cumplir mi propia promesa— le agarró de la camiseta y le separó para poder atacar su boca de nuevo.

Sherlock rio nervioso contra sus labios.

—¿Tu no estabas ansioso o nervioso antes de...?¿Hacerlo? —susurro.

— Claro, e incluso más ahora que va a ser contigo— le dio un último beso cariñoso—. Ya sabía yo que esa boca servía para algo más que insultar a la gente.

Sherlock le miro enarcando una ceja sorprendido.

—Espera, ¿te refieres a...? —susurro divertido y su mano bajo por el torso hasta llegar al pantalón y dejando la mano en el bolsillo.

Greg entró en pánico por un segundo.

— ¡No! Quiero decir— le apartó la mano—, me refería a que besas muy bien.

Su cara pasó del blanco al rojo en tan solo tres segundos.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso en la frente. Le apretó las manos con cariño.

—Tengo un buen profesor Inspector —susurro

Sonrió aliviado y continuaron caminando bordeando el río hasta que encontraron una zona con menos árboles y unas rocas para sentarse.

— Podríamos descansar un rato.

—A ver si te duermes... —bromeo Sherlock sentándose.

Se acomodó en una piedra y bostezo.

— A ver si eres tú el que se duerme. De no dormir ni comer apenas has pasado a comer y tener sueño constantemente. Me gustas más como un humano normal y corriente.

—Siempre soy un humano normal y corriente... Pero tengo cualidades extraordinarias —dijo sonriendo.

— Que modestia— se sentó junto a él dejando la mochila a su lado—, ¿quieres que comamos ya?

Miró el cielo que se dejaba ver entre las ramas de los árboles.

— Me da a mí que en una hora empieza a llover.

—¿Nos sentimos meteorólogos hoy?

— Anda cállate, deberíamos volver en cuanto comamos. Si no nos cogimos un constipado con el agua del río no lo voy a coger ahora con la lluvia— se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar enfadado.

Sherlock se acercó a él y le paso la nariz por la mejilla.

—Venga... Vamos a comer... Aunque te aseguro que una lluvia no es mala... —le dijo dándole un beso.

El móvil de Sherlock volvió a sonar.

"¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Tan ocupado estás con ese?" JW

Sherlock le dio un beso a Greg antes de sacar el teléfono.

"Estamos tranquilitos en el bosque. ¿Podrías dejar de dar por saco?" SH

" Tú no eres de los que van a pasear entre las hojas caídas. Te echo de menos. ¿Cuándo vuelves?" JW

"El domingo estaré allí. Y no, no me gusta pasear así pero a él sí..." SH

"Sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir que tienes los mismos gustos." JW

"No me estas animado que digamos..." SH

"Esa era la idea. Vuelve." JW

Greg dejó el bocata que estaba desenvolviendo sobre su regazo y se giró hacia él.

— ¿Se puede saber con quién estás hablando? Y no me digas que es tu hermano porque no lo es.

—No es nadie —murmuro Sherlock apartando el teléfono.

"¿Y que si vuelvo? Eso no cambiara nada. Seguiré con él." SH

"No es justo, él está allí contigo para convencerte; yo, no. No estamos en igual de condiciones aunque estoy seguro de que has pensado en mí alguna que otra vez." JW

— Sherlock, deja el móvil ahora.

"No es momento para pensar en ti... En serio" SH

—Espera...

"No es momento pero aun así lo haces. ¿Quién te besa mejor?" JW

— Sherlock, fuiste tú el que quería pasar el fin de semana conmigo. ¿Con quién coño hablas tanto?

"Me gusta como besa él. Es delicado." SH

—Con nadie. No es nadie —murmuro Sherlock bajando el teléfono

"Dices que te gusta, pero no que es el mejor." JW

— Vale— Greg se puso de pie y le miró desde arriba—. No, no. Quédate hablando con quien cojones sea ese. Aparentemente es más importante que yo— se dio la vuelta para recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Sherlock se puso de pie de un salto y le siguió.

—No. Espera Greg, por favor...

— ¿Por favor qué? Llevas los dos días contestando mensajitos. Y ni si quiera me puedes decir quien es— elevó el tono de voz asustando a unos pájaros que estaban cerca.

—No es nadie importante —susurro —. Lo siento...

El teléfono vibro en su mano e instintivamente lo alzo para ver quién era.

Greg dio dos zancadas hacia él y le quitó el móvil de la mano.

Podría haber leído los mensajes pero en ese momento solo quiso deshacerse de ese endemoniado chisme y lo tiró contra las piedras, cayendo en varios trozos sobre el suelo.

Sherlock miro la trayectoria de su teléfono y luego miro a Greg.

Greg suspiró dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer pero aun así no se disculpó.

Sherlock murmuro algo y luego se agachó para recoger los trozos. Se los metió en bolsillo y se movió para salir de allí.

— Te dije que pararas, te avisé— recogió su mochila y le siguió a paso rápido.

Sherlock no le respondió. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro al suelo. Lo peor de ese asunto es que Greg tenía razón y era incapaz de dársela. Si estaba allí era para estar con Greg y solo con él pero... John era otro cantar.

— ¿Ni si quiera vas a decirme quien era, o gritarme y enfadarte conmigo?— se acercó a él y le giró para que le mirara.

Sherlock le miro a los ojos y no le dijo nada. Se giró de nuevo y volvió a andar

— ¡Sherlock! Venir aquí fue tu idea. ¡Por lo menos respóndeme joder!— le siguió y se interpuso en su camino.

—No era nadie Greg —murmuro —. Lo siento.

— No vas a cambiar de opinión por lo que se ve. Sigues igual de cabezón que siempre— se puso a caminar de vuelta al hotel dándole con el hombro cuando pasó por su lado.

Sherlock le observo irse, pero no le siguió. Se sentó por allí cerca y se quedó mirando el suelo. No quería contarle quien era realmente porque eso probablemente le surgirían más problemas de los que ya había, pero si no ¿qué respondía?

Estuvo horas allí sentado e incluso aguanto un poco la lluvia que Lestrade precisó que caería. Solo se movió cuando fue de noche y a paso rápido se dirigió al hostal.

Greg había hecho su maleta y la dejó al lado de la puerta, tan solo dejó el pijama y el cepillo de dientes fuera.

Estuvo en la habitación mucho rato pero al no verle regresar bajó al comedor a tomar algo de cena ya que el almuerzo se lo había saltado.

Tampoco se preocupó por que Sherlock estuviera tardando tanto, otras veces había estado fuera por semanas.

El detective llego a la hora de la cena pero no fue al comedor. Llego hasta a la habitación, se desvistió en el baño y se puso el pijama tras darse una pequeña ducha. Dejo los trozos del móvil sobre el escritorio y lo monto pero la pantalla se había partido por la mitad y no tenía ningún arreglo así que dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche y la tarjeta sim justo encima

Él se tumbó en cama, tapado y mirando hacia la ventana.

Greg se quedó un rato más en el bar bebiendo una copa y cuando cerraron subió a su habitación. No encendió la luz, nada más entrar supo que él estaba allí. Se dirigió al baño y después de cambiarse se metió en el otro lado de la cama, casi pegado al borde.

El detective se encogió al sentir el peso de Greg bajo el. Prefirió no decirle absolutamente nada, tenía miedo a cagarla aún más. No durmió absolutamente nada por la noche y cuando sonó el despertador ya estaba listo.

Greg estuvo diez minutos con los ojos abiertos pero sin levantarse.

Seguía enfadado pero no quería seguir así con Sherlock. Lo que no entendía era por qué tanto secretismo. ¿Algún caso, alguno de los secretos de su pasado, otra persona? Decidió levantarse y ponerse a vestirse antes de poder pensar más.

— Nos vamos en media hora— le dijo y salió del cuarto para desayunar.

Sherlock asintió lentamente a pesar de que estaba solo. Fue recogiendo su maleta y la ropa sucia y luego se vistió. Salió de la habitación tras recoger los restos del móvil y lo espero junto al coche.

Greg subió a la habitación y tras recoger sus cosas fue al aparcamiento. Sherlock estaba allí.

Abrió el maletero y puso su maleta ahí, dejándolo abierto para que Sherlock metiera la suya. Se subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó en cuanto Sherlock se subió.

El detective se puso el cinturón y se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje de regreso a casa. Cuando llegaron al 221B, Sherlock bajo del coche y dejo la puerta abierta. Cogió la maleta y regreso para cerrar la puerta. Antes de hacerlo se quedó mirando a Greg. Esperando a que le dijera algo.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Y aquí venimos con otra entrega! Muchísimas Gracias a tod s los que nos leen y esperamos que os esté gustanto porque a nosotras... Hahahahaha. Odiaréis a John, solo digo eso XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

Greg le mantuvo la vista sin bajar del coche pero simplemente acabó yéndose al rato. Si de verdad deseaba tener una relación con él tenía que ser al menos sincero. Sherlock observo como el coche se iba y luego subió a su casa. Fue directamente a la lavadora y metió la ropa sucia dentro, luego se tumbó en su cama.

John había estado mirando por su ventana desde que escuchó el coche parar en el portal. Habían discutido, ni si quiera se habían despedido y habían regresado por la mañana en lugar de por la tarde.

Escuchó a Sherlock entrar y encerrarse en su cuarto. John le dio unos minutos y bajó las escaleras para dar golpes suaves en su puerta.

—¿Sherlock?— preguntó preocupado desde el otro lado.

El detective gruñó a modo de respuesta y se tendió de costado.

—¿Sherlock, estás bien?— abrió la puerta lentamente y le vio tumbado en la cama.

—No. No estoy bien y seguramente sabrás porque —susurro.

—Te dije que él no era bueno para ti— cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Como que no es bueno para mí? —pregunto Sherlock poniéndose bocarriba —. ¿A caso crees lo que me conviene?

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán en el Yard cuando se enteren de esto? Seguro que no has pensado en eso pero le echarán a él y a ti no te dejarán ayudarles nunca más— se giró hacia él.

Sherlock le miro muy serio. No creía que eso pudiera pasar pero, ¿quién era el para ponerse a opinar en cuestiones de relaciones? Jamás había tenido una y no sabía que podría pasar. Sabía que su sexualidad siempre había estado en conflicto con la sociedad desde siempre pero creía que el problema se había arreglado.

—Nos peleamos por el móvil —susurro.

—Así que yo tenía razón. Estabas más pendiente de contestarme que de atenderle a él... — subió las piernas a la cama y gateó hasta quedarse más cerca de él.

—Amenazaste con chivárselo, no quería que... —murmuró Sherlock poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

—Puedo hacerlo, eso es verdad, pero no lo voy a hacer. Te enfadarías conmigo y nunca me lo perdonarías. Se lo dirás tú. No ahora, claro... Pero un día lo harás— se acercó del todo y le acarició una mano con el dedo.

—No le voy a decir nada porque el tema no seguirá... —dijo Sherlock apartando la mano —. Eres mi amigo no rompas eso.

—Nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo, Sherlock —volvió a coger su mano y la entrelazó con la suya—. ¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Greg, aunque os conozcáis desde hace años, no os conocéis, no tenéis cosas en común. Pero tú y yo sí. Y eso no lo puedes dudar. Deja esta farsa, sé que me prefieres a mí. Puedo convencerte de otras formas...

Sherlock trago saliva con dificultad. No soltó el agarre pero miro a otro sitio.

—Greg me interesa... Me gusta como es, tiene muchas cosas interesantes...

—Pero él no es yo— mantuvo la vista fija en él.

Si hubiese sido por John ya le habría devorado como la otra vez pero necesitaba que no se asustase y que le creyera.

—Es obvio que no es tú —dijo Sherlock mirándole enarcando una ceja.

—¿Estás cansado del viaje? Te dejaré dormir— pero antes de levantarse se inclinó más aún, depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, completamente diferente a como lo había hecho otras veces.

—No hagas eso... —murmuro Sherlock con los ojos cerrados.

Apretó ligeramente el agarre de la mano.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que pare?— preguntó aún cerca de sus labios, sintiendo su aliento contra su boca.

Sherlock se callado. La respuesta correcta hubiera sido "SI" pero se mantuvo callado y solo supo aproximar su rostro al de John.

John le soltó la mano y le cogió por el cuello para acercarle más a él. Su beso cambió de táctica en menos de un segundo.

John solo necesitó una señal suya para volverse loco otra vez. Le besó con la rabia y celos que guardaba por Greg por habérselo llevado dos días de él.

Sherlock apretó los ojos y continúo el beso con la misma ansiedad, pero obviamente por motivos diferentes. Odiaba a John por lo que hacía y se odiaba a si mismo por ser incapaz de detenerlo. El médico acabó tumbándose para estar más cómodo

Enroscó una pierna alrededor de su cintura y se quedó medio encima de él. Sus manos viajaban intranquilas por todo su cuerpo, queriendo dejar su huella encima de la de Greg.

Sherlock suspiró contra sus labios y lo atrajo hacia sí. Elevo las manos y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Cuando la llevo hasta el final de la tela, la metió por debajo de la camiseta para acariciar la espalda.

John colocó una pierna sobre su cadera y otra entre las de Sherlock, rozándose ligeramente con él.

No hubiera pensado que sería tan fácil que cayera entre sus brazos otra vez y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad esta vez.

Besó su cuello de nuevo, mordiendo ligeramente y gruñendo cada vez que sus miembros se frotaban sobre la ropa.

Sherlock gimió contra los labios de John. Temblaba ligeramente, nervioso. En ese momento solo podía pensar en John y en como seria aquello. Le quito la camiseta y le fue acariciando el torso.

John se sorprendió de lo activo que estaba siendo Sherlock. Se incorporó quedando sentado sobre él y le acarició los brazos mientras le miraba con lujuria.

— Esta vez no pararé, solo si tú quieres.

Sherlock no hablo, subió las manos desde el ombligo hasta la cicatriz del hombro, haciendo presión sobre la piel que tocaba. Al bajar de nuevo la mano le desabrochó el botón del pantalón. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

John cogió sus manos temblorosas y las colocó por encima de la cabeza de Sherlock, inclinándose para besarle otra vez.

El detective se dejó hacer y respondió a los besos. Sentir el sudor escurrírsele por la espalda y un rubor en las mejillas bastante vergonzoso.

— Soy el primero, ¿verdad?— le susurró en el oído mientras metía las manos por debajo de la camiseta, subiendo hasta el pecho donde los brazos no le dejaron continuar.

Sherlock suspiro.

—Si... —murmuro avergonzado

— No te preocupes— volvió a besarle durante unos minutos—. Me halaga que quieras que yo sea el primero— sonrió y acabó sacando la camiseta por sus hombros.

Besó el cuello y dibujó un camino de saliva y marcas rojas hasta su ombligo, parándose en sus pezones rosados, deleitándose con los sonidos que hacía con cada uno de sus toques.

Sherlock temblaba de puro placer. Aquella sensación era muy diferente de las que podía provocarse el mismo y estaba anonadado. Elevó un poco las caderas intentando buscar un poco de roce contra John. Estaba impaciente.

— Alguien tiene un poco de prisa— susurró antes de morder levemente su pezón izquierdo.

Se separó y bajó los pantalones de Sherlock de un tirón. Abrió sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas, besando el interior de sus muslos cerca de las rodillas y dando pequeños mordiscos según se acercaba más hacia dentro.

—No es... —murmuro Sherlock —. Impaciencia... —gimió —. Solo incertidumbre...

John llegó hasta la ingle y lamio desde abajo hasta arriba.

—Sherlock... —dijo y se separó con los negros de lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas —. Enséñame lo que hiciste el otro día, cuando te dejé a medias. Muéstrame lo que hiciste.

—Yo... —murmuró Sherlock nervioso—. Fuiste un capullo... —murmuro mientras bajaba lentamente la mano por su torso y se comenzaba a acariciar lentamente —. Dios...

—Así, Sherlock...— se apartó de él mientras no le apartaba la vista y se quitó sus propios pantalones y ropa interior.

Su erección brillaba con algunas gotas de líquido pre seminal.

—No pares — le susurró mientras se tumbaba a su lado y comenzaba a acariciar la entrada de Sherlock.

El detective se tensó y paró. Tomo aire y lo expulso con tranquilidad antes de volver a acariciarse. Era incapaz de abrir los ojos por vergüenza pero eso no lo detendría

—Relájate —le besó el hombro —, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Pero tengo que hacerlo para que no te duela —volvió a besarle y empezó a mover el dedo en círculos, abriendo poco a poco su entrada.

—Joder... —murmuro Sherlock molesto —. Eso... Dios... —murmuro presionado el glande para desviar la atención.

—Pasará pronto, confía en mí —le peino los rizos que caían por su frente con la otra mano.

Entonces introdujo un dedo rápidamente sabiendo exactamente a dónde llevarlo para presionar ligeramente la próstata.

Sherlock arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y gimió fuertemente.

—Dios... —murmuró.

Subió las rodillas para estar más cómodo. Aparto la mano de su miembro porque tenía miedo a acabar antes de tiempo.

John sonrió satisfecho y aprovechó para meter otro dedo y dilatar su entrada aún más, esta vez sin llegar hasta el fondo y sin tocarle de nuevo.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba listo llevó la mano a su propio miembro y le dio algunas estocadas para prepararse del todo.

—Sherlock, ¿estás preparado? —volvió a besarle cariñosamente.

Sherlock aspiró y asintió.

—S-Si... —murmuró con algo de temor.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos? —le acarició el pecho —. ¿Tumbado o sentado sobre mí? Te puedes poner a cuatro patas pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

Sherlock abrió un ojo y le miro.

—Yo quiero estar tumbado... —murmuro notando su sonrojo.

—Como tú prefieras —se colocó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas más de lo normal y se inclinó para besarle antes de empezar.

Acarició la zona de al rededor lentamente antes de coger su miembro con una mano y situarlo en su entrada. Levantó la vista hacia él. Quería ver todas y cada una de sus expresiones al follarle.

Sherlock aferro las sabanas. Nervioso. Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba directamente a su entrepierna, el sudor broto en su frente y se bajaba por el rostro.

Lentamente se introdujo por completo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba alrededor de él.

—Joder, Sherlock... —soltó todo el aire cuando llegó al final y volvió a tocar su punto sensible.

El nombrado había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y se había intentado mover para salirse.

—Molesta... —murmuro.

John le agarró de las muñecas y las situó por encima de la cabeza de Sherlock, impidiéndole moverse y haciéndole incluso marcas rojas en la piel blanca. No le respondió, salió casi del todo y volvió a penetrarle, esta vez, con toda la fuerza que pudo, haciendo que ambos disfrutaran de ello.

—Joder —gimió Sherlock a la vez que elevaba las caderas.

Tardo en acostumbrarse pero cuando lo hizo suplico por más. Su entrada estaba completamente dilatada y el movimiento ya no dolía, además John alcanzaba la próstata en cada embestida haciéndole emitir unos gemidos que jamás había producido.

—Más... —pidió —. Más rápido John... —susurro.

—¿A que esto... —dio otra embestida—, no te lo hace Greg?

Su agarre se fue haciéndose cada vez más duro a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad. Sherlock no le pudo responder, apretó su entrada contra el miembro de John y se corrió sin poder aguantar más. Gimió descontrolado pronunciando incoherencias en cada eyaculación.

John se relamió los labios al ver aquello. Sherlock corriéndose debajo de él tan solo con el vaivén de su pene dentro de él. Arqueó la espalda hacia delante haciendo las penetraciones aún más profundas y con un gruñido gutural vino su orgasmo, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Sherlock junto a él.

Sherlock aferro sus piernas a la cintura de John al sentirle. Se sentía caliente y jodidamente maravilloso.

—Joder... —murmuro

—Sherlock... —apoyó su frente sudada contra la suya mientras soltaba sus manos y le acariciaba toscamente la cara.

Sherlock le dio un beso en la nariz a John pues no alcanzo a más. Abrió los ojos lentamente. A penas podía ver bien debido a lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas.

—Eso fue... —murmuró con la voz ronca pues se le había secado la garganta.

—Bueno... aprenderás a hacerlo mejor con la práctica —John se levantó antes de que el alto pudiera responder y se sentó al borde de la cama buscando sus pantalones en el suelo.

Sherlock gruño molesto ante el repentino movimiento.

—Oye... —murmuro —. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo un rato? —murmuro.

John se puso de pie para abrocharse el pantalón y se giró cuando escuchó su pregunta con una ceja levantada.

—¿Quedarme contigo? ¿Para qué?

Sherlock ladeo la cabeza y le miro.

—Yo... —murmuro sin saber que responderle.

—He quedado ahora. Te veo mañana —se puso la camisa antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla.

Sherlock observo la puerta unos segundos, confundido. Suspiro. ¿Y cómo sentirse ahora? Su primera vez había sido increíble, había disfrutado como nunca antes había disfrutado de algo en su vida. Fue mejor que la solución de un caso pero a su vez... Había sido con John, cuando estaba saliendo con Greg y para colmo el medico se había ido nada más acabar. Y él siempre pensó que su primera vez seria... Diferente. Mas, ¿romántica?

—Mierda —gimió dolorido.

Se puso en pie y arremetió contra las sabanas de su cama, las quito a tirones y se lo llevo todo al baño. Lo metió en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se metió en la ducha. Acciono el agua y se froto con fuerza. Necesitaba sacarse a John e intentar olvidarse de... Eso. Cuando acabo su ducha, se puso un pantalón de pijama y le puso la sabana de color negra. Se metió bajo la cama y de una tabla suelta del suelo saco una cajita. La puso sobre la mesita de noche y la abrió. Contenía una jeringa y una bolsita con dos gramos de cocaína. Fue hasta la cocina a por agua y regreso al cuarto. Tras preparar la jeringa con agua y la mitad de un gramo de coca la dejo sobre su mano derecha, mirándola.

Suspiro profundamente y la dejo sobre la mesita de noche. Se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia la jeringa. Al rato se acabó durmiendo. El estómago le dolía y tenía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía confundido y mal anímicamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡De nuevo otra entrega! Esperamos que os esté gustando, que no esteis odiando mucho a los personajes y de que queráis mogollón a Greg *-* Muchas Gracias por los comentarios y demás, como siempre *-* ¡Y disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

Greg llamó a la puerta tímidamente. Quizá el no quisiera verle. Quizá no estaba en casa. O quizá Sherlock hubiera decidido acabar con lo suyo hace horas. Apretó el paquete que llevaba envuelto en un papel verde intentando darse más confianza así mismo.

Sherlock se despertó y se puso de pie. Ando hasta la puerta y la abrió. Palideció cuando lo vio y lo único que le apeteció fue cerrar la puerta e irse a su cuarto.

—Sherlock, sé que me odias. No tuve por qué ponerme así. Tienes el mismo derecho a hablar por el móvil que cualquier otra persona solo que... Quizá estaba celoso de no tener toda tu atención— soltó de golpe y cogió aire—. Toma, te he comprado un móvil nuevo —le tendió el paquete hacia él mirando al suelo.

Sherlock le miró fijamente, cogió el paquete lentamente.

—Sube... —murmuro —. Creo que tengo cervezas en la nevera...

Greg hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa pero sobretodo suspiró aliviado. Le siguió escaleras arriba y se sentó en el sofá grande.

—Esto significa... ¿qué me perdonas?

Sherlock asintió.

—Siento lo de los mensajes —murmuro mientras entraba en la cocina entro a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y saco una cerveza. Se la llevó al salón y se la tendió a Greg. Cuando la cogió, se dirigió a su cuarto y se tendió en la cama. Dejo el paquete sobre su pecho mirándolo.

Greg dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se quedó pensativo. No sabía qué hacer, si irse, quedarse sentado allí o seguirle. La contestación de Sherlock no le valía y no era para nada el verdadero Sherlock que conoció en aquella escapada de fin de semana.

Se levantó y con paso dubitativo se acercó a su cuarto.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro... —susurró Sherlock.

Seguía tendido en la cama, con el paquete sobre el pecho y sus manos sobre el estómago. Miraba pensativo el techo. Escudriñando las formas que hacia las sombras.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, todo esto ha sido mi culpa. No quiero que me digas quien era, ni que dejes de enviar mensajes. Siento haber arruinado nuestro primer fin de semana juntos. Te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad no volveré a comportarme como un idiota.

Sherlock movió la cabeza y se le quedo mirando.

—Por supuesto que tienes otra oportunidad —susurro —. Y yo también me he comportado como un imbécil así que puede decirse que estamos en paz.

Greg asintió no seguro del todo y se aproximó para sentarse en el borde de la cama, mirándole desde arriba.

—Ábrelo.

Sherlock puso las manos sobre el paquete y lo miro.

—¿Sabes que no tenías por qué hacerlo? —murmuro antes de abrirlo.

—Sí, sí que tenía que hacerlo. Te rompí el móvil porque me dio un ataque infantil de celos— se encogió de hombros—, creo que es el mismo modelo que tenías tú.

—Greg, tu economía no está para darle mucho bombo —susurró.

Termino abrir el paquete y miro la caja sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Greg —le dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba el teléfono de la caja.

—De nada... — miró la habitación—. ¿Sabes que nunca había estado en tu cuarto?

Sherlock sonrió.

—Bienvenido a la habitación de Sherlock Holmes —le dijo mientras se sentaba —. Aquí está el armario, la cama, las mesitas de noche y una puerta al baño

—Ja Ja— bromeó y le miró con una sonrisa tonta—. De verdad, siento que acabara así. Otro fin de semana iremos.

Sherlock sonrió y se movió por la cama hasta que le cogió del borde de la camiseta.

—Perdón —susurro.

Le miró desde arriba y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sherlock, ¿puedo besarte?

Sherlock se arrastró al borde de la cama y se puso de rodillas para quedar a una altura razonable respecto al inspector.

—Si —susurró —. Puedes besarme cuantas veces quieras.

Greg no necesitó más palabras para abrazarle suavemente y juntar sus labios. Sherlock suspiro contra sus labios y se apretó contra él. Era tan diferente y sabían de bien. Era cálido... Besó la barbilla antes de bajar la cabeza y apoyarla contra su pecho.

Greg le abrazó sintiéndose culpable por verle de esa forma tan... sensible, tan débil.

—Sherlock... Te quiero.

Sherlock le abrazo con fuerza.

"Imbécil, eres imbécil." Era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza.

—Yo también Lestrade —susurro Sherlock apretando los ojos.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos. Greg no quería soltarle. Ya no se sorprendía de la dependencia que tenía de él, tan solo habiendo salido apenas una semana.

Sentía que tenía que cuidarle, y lo que hizo en el bosque no era tener cuidado de él para nada.

—Greg... —susurro Sherlock —. ¿Quieres ir al cine o algo...?

—Solo si no me cuentas el final, ¿vale?— se separó de él y cogió su rostro entre sus manos, plantándole un beso en la frente.

Sherlock le sonrió.

—Procurare contenerme —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se separó del cuándo le soltó y abrió el armario. Tras coger la ropa se dirigió al baño, saliendo vestido y medianamente peinado. Dejo su nuevo móvil cargando y recogió las drogas que había dejado preparadas.

Greg parpadeó varias veces cerciorándose de lo que veía.

—Sherlock, ¿qué es esto?— de una zancada llegó hasta él y le quitó lo que llevaba en las manos.

Sus ojos iban de la droga a Sherlock y viceversa, sin saber que decir.

Sherlock se lo quito de las manos y lo aparto.

—Cocaína con agua —le dijo.

—¿Y se puede saber que pensabas hacer con eso?— dio otro paso más hacia él.

—¿Tu qué crees? —susurro Sherlock mientras la guardaba.

—Me dijiste que...— pensó mejor sus palabras—, pensé que ya habías acabado con todo eso. ¿Sigues haciéndolo habitualmente o solo ha sido hoy?

—Solo hoy —le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos —. Solo lo he intentado hoy.

—¿A sido por mí? ¿Por lo mal que te traté ayer?— su respiración se volvió agitada.

—No —le susurro —. No ha sido por lo de ayer, es... Mi cabeza es un lio y lo sabes. Hay momentos en los que quiero desconectar de una manera más rápida... Pero tranquilo que no tienes nada que ver.

—Sí que tengo que ver ahora, Sherlock. No puedo dejarte que hagas eso, nunca más, ¿me oyes? Hay mil maneras de relajar la mente y esa es la peor de todas.

—Es la más efectiva —le aseguro Sherlock cerrando la caja y metiéndola en un cajón.

—Me da igual— se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo—. Prométeme que no lo harás nunca más. Prométemelo.

—No puedo hacer eso

—¿Por qué, Sherlock? ¿Por qué? Tú eres mejor que toda esta mierda, no necesitas esto.

Sherlock se pasó la mano por la nuca y se giró para coger una chaqueta.

—No puedo prometer algo que no es seguro que cumpla. No soy un adicto, o sea, las drogas no me controlan de eso estoy seguro pero hay momento de mi vida que mi cerebro se encuentra tan mal que necesita algo para anestesiarse —susurró —. Una cantidad mínima mezclada con agua. Suficiente —murmuro Sherlock cogiendo su cartera y dándose la vuelta —. Vamos anda —dijo tirando de su mano.

—No, Sherlock— tiró y se soltó de él—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso y quedarte tan tranquilo?

—Porque lo he hecho desde los 16 y no le veo ningún problema.

—Tú no lo ves pero es un problema. ¿Qué pasa si un día te pasas con la dosis? Sherlock, por favor. Tienes que entenderlo— se puso las manos en la cintura y al rato añadió—. Si no me veré obligado a detenerte por posesión.

Sherlock le miro sorprendido.

—Nunca me pasaré con la dosis, no soy tan estúpido y no serás capaz de detenerme, Greg —susurró.

—Es por tu bien, deja de actuar como un niño pequeño o tendré que detenerte de verdad.

—¿Como un niño pequeño?

—Sí, eres un testarudo. Te estoy diciendo que eso solo te está haciendo mal pero a ti no te importa una mierda tu salud. ¿Pero sabes qué? Que a mí sí y no voy a dejar que sigas así.

Sherlock suspiró y le apretó la mano.

—Vámonos anda —le pidió cambiando de tema.

Greg fue a decir algo pero de pronto se calló, como pensándolo mejor.

— Vale, iremos en mi coche, está aquí abajo.

Sherlock le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Vamos —susurró y salió de su habitación tirándole de la mano.

La soltó para coger su abrigo y la bufanda y tras coger las llaves de casa fue bajando las escaleras. Greg subió al coche y condujo distraídamente hablando con Sherlock, para que se distrajese el también. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya habían llegado y aparcado al edificio del Yard.

Sherlock miro el edificio con una ceja alzada y luego miro al frente.

—Fabuloso —susurro.

—Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy. ¿No ves que solo quiero tu bien? Deja de tomar eso y olvidaremos el incidente. No me obligues a llamarles y que te persigan— dijo indicando con la cabeza un grupo de policías armados que estaban fumando fuera.

Sherlock dejó las manos sobre sus muslos.

—No hará falta que me persigan —susurró.

—Eso significa que te entregas, no que vas a dejar de hacerlo —suspiró mientras lo afirmaba en lugar de preguntarlo.

—No lo hago asiduamente, me puedo pasar meses o incluso años sin hacerlo —susurró Sherlock.

—Pero eso no significa que vas a dejarlo definitivamente. Algún día volverás a hacerlo —suspiró y se frotó los ojos —. Me veo obligado a detenerte y meterte en prisión preventiva.

Sherlock asintió lentamente, abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Se dirigió hacia el edificio y entró en él. Greg le siguió de cerca y antes de que Sherlock pudiera hacer nada se acercó y le preguntó una última vez.

—Sherlock, por favor. No quiero hacer esto.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y le miro.

—¿Sabes? Te puedo prometer perfectamente que no lo volveré a hacer y hacerlo de nuevo sin que te des cuenta. Me gustaría de verdad poder cumplir mi promesa pero mi mente es demasiado... Complicada y en algún momento pasará algo que me haga querer escapar...

Greg dio un paso atrás y tomó aire haciendo acopio de fuerzas. Después asintió levemente y se dirigió a hablar con unos agentes detrás del mostrador.

Sherlock se apoyó contra la pared más cercana y esperó. Ni tan siquiera sabía porque se estaba comportando así. Podía mentir perfectamente, lo sabía, pero estaba tan... Mal que ni tan siquiera le apetecía mentir a Greg. Más no.

Los policías asintieron después de que Greg hablara con ellos. Este les obligó a que lo trataran bien puesto que había ido allí por voluntad propia. Se acercaron a él y le pidieron que les siguiera.

Greg le habló por última vez.

—Lo siento.

Sherlock le cogió por la nuca, se aproximó a él y lo besó. Greg le apartó de un pequeño empujón y se alejó de él bajo la mirada de la mitad de la sala.

—Lleváoslo— dijo a los agentes y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Sherlock le guiño un ojo a Greg antes de dejarse llevar por los policías. Le metieron en una de las celdas y se tumbó en el banco. Suspiró e intento pensar cuanto le podría caer. También podría llamar a su hermano y que lo sacara de allí antes...

John colgó el teléfono con furia. Le habían llamado del Yard informándole de que Sherlock había sido encarcelado por posesión de drogas y John sabía que solo podía haber un culpable.

Llegó en taxi rápidamente y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia la planta del despacho de Lestrade, ya habría tiempo para ver a Sherlock más tarde.

Greg se encontraba revisando los papeles del arresto cuando escucho la puerta. Se levantó y estiro la mano.

—Hola John —saludo.

John ni si quiera apartó la vista de sus ojos y apretó los puños poniéndose blancos sus nudillos.

—¿Se puede saber que has hecho?

Greg bajo la mano y tomo aire.

—Cuando fui a vuestra casa encontré a Sherlock en posesión de cocaína, le hice la propuesta de que podía prometer dejarlo o ser detenido. Y no hizo ningún esfuerzo en prometerlo así que no he podido hacer la vista gorda.

— ¿Y le has detenido? Sabes perfectamente como es Sherlock, como trabaja su mente. Él lo necesita, idiota. Así que baja ahí abajo y suéltale.

—¿A caso crees que consentirle todo haría algún bien?

— Eso no es consentirle nada. Lo necesita, su mente le abruma a veces, demasiada información y eso es lo único que le libera— suspiró—. Pero claro, tú que vas a saber. Apenas le conoces.

—¿Disculpa? —le preguntó confundido, rodeo la mesa y se colocó frente a él —. John, te recuerdo que conozco a Sherlock desde hace más tiempo que tú. Y como médico deberías de saber que las drogas aunque sean en pequeña cantidad son perjudiciales de igual manera.

—Lo sé pero tú no le has visto cuando cree que su cerebro va a estallar. Puede que le conocieras antes que yo pero eso no significa que le conozcas mejor. ¿Sabes el día de su cumpleaños? ¿El tipo de té que le gusta, su marca de tabaco, su compositor preferido?

Greg abrió la boca para responder algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Era bastante patético que, saliendo con él, no supiera nada. Ni tan siquiera el día de su nacimiento.

John ocultó la sonrisa que quería hacer su boca.

—¿Ves? No le estás haciendo ningún bien saliendo con él.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —susurro Greg.

—Sí lo es. Primero le dejas destrozado cuando volvió a casa y ahora le encarcelas.

—Lo que paso en nuestra cita fue un error por mi parte y respecto al encarcelamiento, si lo quieres fuera tendrás que pagar la fianza —gruñó molesto.

—Lo pagaría si pudiera, de eso no te quepa duda.

Greg le taladró con la mirada.

—Encuentra a alguien que quiera pagarla, si no tendrá que esperar al juicio —susurro

—Si tanto le quieres, ¿por qué haces esto? De verdad, no te entiendo.

—No lo hago por gusto, quiero que vea que tomar drogas no está bien.

John suspiró viendo que no le haría cambiar de opinión.

—¿Te has presentado a Mycroft como la pareja de Sherlock oficialmente? Me temo que esto no le hará mucha gracia— sonrió falsamente y sacó su móvil buscando el contacto en su agenda.

Greg trago saliva. Desde luego conocer a Mycroft en formato cuñado en estas circunstancias no era la mejor forma. Intento aparentar que no estaba nervioso, se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

Mycroft cogió el teléfono y se lo llevo a la oreja.

—John. Que alegría —dijo fingiendo buen humor —. ¿A que debo el placer de tu llamada?

— La verdad es que preferirías que no te llamase. Lamento informarte de que la nueva pareja de Sherlock le acaba de meter en prisión— dijo lentamente observando la cara de Lestrade en todo momento.

Greg miraba a su mesa, cuando escucho las palabras de Sherlock se puso ligeramente pálido. Mycroft enarco una ceja sorprendido, aunque procuro que no se le notara.

—En 10 minutos estaré en Scotland Yard —susurró antes de colgar.

John guardo su móvil en el bolsillo y sonrió abiertamente.

— Te avisé, aléjate de Sherlock.

—No voy hacer eso —le dijo Greg mirándole a los ojos.

— Lo único que consigues es hacerle daño— dijo sin apartar la vista de él.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga con Sherlock?

— Porque le estás hiriendo y soy yo el que tengo que vivir y lidiar con sus berrinches.

—Le estoy ayudando a madurar, y si quieres puedes marcharte. Yo me hare cargo.

— No me iré de aquí hasta que le sueltes— se dirigió a la puerta—. Que tengas suerte con tu cuñado— cerró la puerta tras él dirección a los calabozos.

Mycroft no tardó mucho en llegar a Scotland Yard. Bajo del coche de color negro y se dirigió hacia el despacho del inspector. Llevaba un traje completo de tres piezas de color beige y un paraguas negro en su mano izquierda. Llamo a la puerta y sin esperar invitación entró.

Greg se puso en pie a modo de saludo y movió las manos nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer.

—Buenas tardes, señor Holmes.

Mycroft extendió su mano derecha en dirección a Greg.

—Me alegro de verle inspector —le dijo dibujando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro

Greg apretó su mano y se volvió a sentar.

—Supongo que ahora vendrá la charla, ¿no?

Mycroft dio golpecitos al suelo con el paraguas mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

—Al ser el único familiar de Sherlock me hubiera gustado que me hubiera informado de su arresto el primero —le dijo a Greg.

—Yo no me encargo de informar a los familiares. Es en administración donde hacen eso. Deben de haber sido ellos los que llamaron a John.

—Ridículo, el solo vive con él —gruño Mycroft —. ¿A cuánto asciende la fianza?

Greg buscó en su mesa una carpeta y la abrió tendiéndosela a Mycroft.

—Quiero que sepa que solo he hecho esto por el bien de Sherlock.

Mycroft asintió vagamente.

—Todo el mudo cree saber o saber que es lo mejor para mi hermano menos mi hermano. Entiendo lo que hizo.

Este suspiró aliviado.

—Me alegro de que piense así. Lo único que deseo es que deje el tema de las drogas de una vez por todas.

—Espero que así sea —dijo Mycroft —. ¿Sabe? Lo que más me sorprendió de John es que me dijera que, "la nueva pareja de Sherlock le acaba de meter en prisión" —dijo mirándole interrogante.

Greg palideció por un momento antes de sonrojarse levemente.

—La verdad es que... Bueno, John tenía razón. Sherlock y yo acabamos de empezar a salir juntos.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa —murmuro Mycroft —. Nunca pensé que mi hermano podría salir con alguien...

—Pues puede hacerlo perfectamente. ¿Va a pagar su fianza o prefiere dejarle unos días aquí?

—Saldré del país 15 días por asuntos relacionados con el trabajo, así que pagaré su fianza ahora. Pero me gustaría que no lo soltara hasta mañana por la mañana —dijo mientras firmaba un cheque con el importe de la fianza —. Y he de decirle que me alegro por usted y mi hermano. Espero que pueda centrarle en la vida.

—Gracias — sonrió sinceramente y se puso en pie cuando se iba a marchar Mycroft—. Le tendré esta noche como usted quiere, no se preocupe.

—Gracias —dijo Mycroft y tras dedicarle una sonrisa salió del despacho.

Mientras, en el calabozo, Sherlock seguía tumbado en el asiento mirando el techo. Su cabeza le dolía a reventar aunque por suerte había dejado de funcionar hace rato.

John bajó al calabozo y tras discutir durante media hora por que le dejaran pasar caminó rápidamente hasta la celda 21. Solo le dejaron hablar desde el otro lado de los barrotes pero menos era nada.

—Hola —saludo Sherlock sin tan siquiera mirarle.

—Hola —dijo en un susurro y se acabó de acercar a los barrotes—. Tu hermano ha venido a pagarte la fianza — le dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—Me imagino que saldré mañana —murmuro Sherlock, se incorporó y se quedó sentado —. No creo que seas el más indicado para estar aquí.

—¿Por qué? Dado que tú 'novio' ha sido el que te ha metido entre rejas no veo quien más podría estar aquí.

—No eres el más indicado después de... —murmuro y elevo la vista para mirarle.

—¿Después de qué? Nos acostamos, sí, y a diferencia de él yo me preocupo por ti, yo no te hubiera denunciado nunca por tomar drogas. Sé perfectamente que hay veces que las necesitas.

Sherlock sintió una presión extraña en el pecho, se acercó a los barrotes y se apoyó en ellos.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? —pregunto enarcando una ceja.

—Siempre me he preocupado por ti, tonto —sonrió levemente y se acercó poniendo sus manos sobre las de Sherlock.

—Fue mi primera vez —susurro tan bajo que apenas se le oía —. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

—No sé —miró hacia otro lado —. Pensé que era mejor que me fuera.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto Sherlock enarcando una ceja.

—No sé, Sherlock. Estaba nervioso y tú estás saliendo con Lestrade. Pensé que quedarme contigo solo empeoraría las cosas —rozó su mano con los dedos —. Y siento si fui muy brusco. No tengo excusa, la verdad. Estoy celoso de él y no me avergüenza decirlo. Te quiero solo para mí.

Sherlock le miró fijamente y suspiro.

—Eso ha sido... Bonito —murmuro apartando las manos de los barrotes y mirando a la cama que había en la pared de fuera.

— ¿Aun sigues queriendo estar con él? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho?

—Le sigo queriendo —murmuro Sherlock —. Pero... Supongo que tú podrías dar... Darme lo que quiera, en referente a las drogas...

John tragó saliva y se apartó de los barrotes dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Pero él sigue siendo mejor opción que yo. Vale, lo entiendo. Siento haberme interpuesto entre vosotros —le miró por última vez y caminó por el pasillo para desaparecer por la puerta del fondo.

—JOHN —exclamó Sherlock.

No quería decir eso. ¿O sí? John para él era importante. Tanto como Lestrade pero...

John no se giró tan si quiera un centímetro y desapareció por la puerta casi corriendo. Cuando estuvo fuera cogió aire y lo soltó. Después sonrió cuando abandonó el edificio para irse a Baker Street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

Sherlock se sentó de nuevo en el banco y se quedó mirando al vacío. Eso de los sentimientos era demasiado complicado y creía que podría sobrellevarlos como un adulto. Estuvo toda la noche allí sentado, sin moverse ni hablar. No aceptó la cena y ni tan siquiera aceptó el desayuno del día siguiente.

Lestrade se levantó pronto al día siguiente para ir el mismo a sacar a Sherlock. Después de pensarlo y discutirlo durante toda la noche se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, había sido un idiota y no se daba cuenta de nada.

John tenía razón, no le conocía apenas y quizá tenía razón respecto a lo de las drogas. Tenía que confiar en él.

Sherlock esperaba frente a la puerta a que lo sacaran de allí. Su rutina mañanera se había visto estropeada por la escasa intimidad de la celda así que estaba un poco impaciente por salir.

Lestrade bajó al piso inferior con los agentes que portaban las llaves. Sherlock estaba de pie esperando por salir. Se colocó junto a la puerta y espero a que la abrieran para acercarse a Sherlock.

Sherlock le lanzo una mirada asesina al verle. Cuando la puerta se abrió le aparto delicadamente con la mano y salió de la celda. Espero frente al mostrador a que le dieran sus pertenencias y luego salió de Scotland Yard.

Greg le siguió de lejos y antes que desapareciera por las calles le alcanzó.

— Espera. Sé que estás enfadado y que no me quieres ver pero cuando puedas me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿De qué? —le dijo optando por poner un tono de voz amenazante.

— De lo idiota que soy— bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —pregunto, pese a que sonara ofensivo en ese momento le daba igual.

— Sí, me di cuenta después de hablar con tu hermano— levantó la vista hacia él—. Me dijo que esperaba que yo encarrilara tu vida y me he dado cuenta que eso es lo que he intentado desde que estamos juntos. Soy estúpido. Tú no necesitas que nadie te ayude o que cuide, no eres un niño. Si dices que solo tomas drogas cuando lo necesitas, te creo y confío en ti— cogió aire después de su discurso—. Eres un adulto, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Lo siento.

Sherlock alzo la mano y se pasó por la barbilla.

—Soy mucho más inteligente que cualquier yonki con el que puedas tratar. Y me alegro de que te des cuenta de que no soy ningún crío. Y ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi casa —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Lestrade quiso replicar pero nada salió de su boca. Le vio marcharse, impotente de hacer nada, tampoco quería enfadarle más. Se quedó un rato más en la fría calle, pensando que poder hacer.

Sherlock llego al 221B. Dejo la bufanda y el abrigo en su perchero y se encamino hacia el baño. Nada más entrar comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente para comenzar a desnudarse. Tras eso, se metió en la bañera.

John estaba en el salón cuando Sherlock llegó y no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Después de escuchar cómo se cerraba el grifo del agua se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, puedes —murmuro Sherlock.

Tenía los codos apoyados en el borde de la bañera y sus dedos bajo la barbilla.

John abrió la puerta y entró cuidadosamente. El espejo estaba empañado por el calor y la humedad del agua. Se acercó y se puso de rodillas junto a la bañera para quedar a la misma altura.

— Deberías de estar más contento, has salido de prisión.

—Si —murmuró —. Y Pepito Grillo se disculpó —gruño molesto.

— No le has perdonado por lo que veo, y no deberías. Volverá a hacer algo parecido, ya verás.

—Espero que se controle y sepa abstenerse a tratarme como si tuviera diez años —susurro Sherlock.

— ¿Vas a seguir con él? No, si daba igual lo que yo te dijera...— acabó en un susurro y dibujó círculos en la superficie del agua.

—De momento solo quiero descansar —susurró.

— Claro...— las yemas de los dedos llegaron a los hombros que sobresalían del agua.

Sherlock se movió hacia la mano de John y suspiro.

—Gracias por llamar a mi hermano, supongo.

— Yo no me podía permitir sacarte de allí así que él era el siguiente en el que pensé— la mano de John dibujó la forma de los huesos y músculos que se veían a través de la húmeda piel.

Sherlock suspiro.

—No hagas eso... —murmuro.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó distraído mientras sumergía una mano en el agua y jugaba con las líneas de sus pectorales, trazando círculos alrededor de sus pezones pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

Sherlock suspiro de placer. Estiro las piernas dentro de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

—Porque... Es... Un buen estimulo —susurro y metió la mano izquierda dentro del agua para evitar que se viera su miembro semi erecto.

Finalmente pellizco uno de sus pezones y dibujó círculos cortos y rápidos al rededor.

— Dime que me prefieres a mí.

—Mmmmm...

Sherlock movió la mano izquierda lentamente, pese a saber que John sabía que se estaba moviendo prefirió fingir que no.

— Dímelo.

Bajó su mano dibujando espirales hasta llegar a la mano de Sherlock y apartarla. Jugueteó con la zona baja del vientre sin llegar a tocar realmente.

Sherlock gimió y elevo las caderas involuntaria mente, fue cuando decidió mover la mano con algo más de rapidez. Sin responderle a John.

— Sherlock, dímelo— fue más una orden que otra cosa.

Siguió acariciando su zona sensible.

—Yo... —murmuro Sherlock —. No puedo elegir..

John sacó la mano del agua de un solo movimiento y le miró a los ojos buscando algo má rindió y salió del cuarto de baño tan rápido como había entrado.

Sherlock suspiro. Se sentía culpable por pronunciar esas palabras pero era cierto que no sabía decidirse. Media hora más tarde salió de la bañera. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y cogió su teléfono móvil para ir poniéndolo apunto mientras leía un libro de química.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar Lestrade desvió su coche a Baker Street. Le había dado todo el día para pensar y dejarle escuchar. Llamó a la puerta tímidamente.

Sherlock tardo más de un minuto en abrirle pues se había quedado ensimismado leyendo y creyó que John seguía en casa. Dejo la puerta abierta y regreso al sofá.

Greg le siguió y se sentó alejado de él.

— Quería continuar la conversación de esta mañana.

—Creí que finalizó esta mañana —dijo Sherlock.

— Para mí no. Creo que no quedó claro lo que te quería decir y si sí que lo entendiste, entonces vengo a repetírtelo para que me perdones.

Sherlock cerró el libro y le miró fijamente.

—Dime pues.

— Como dije esta mañana, quiero que me perdones por haberte encerrado. Pensé que era lo mejor pero me equivocaba— juntó las manos nervioso—. Si me dejas volver contigo... Dios, sé que soy idiota y que es la segunda vez que la cago, pero estoy tan asustado de perderte. Eres guapo, joven y con una mente brillante. En cualquier oportunidad podrías dejarme.

Sherlock se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de achacarlo todo al hecho de que tengas mas años que yo? Hay gustos para todo y si a mí me gustan los que son mayores que yo disfrútalo coño —le pidió Sherlock —. Me molesta lo que hiciste porque sabes de sobras que no soy un cocainómano. Si, pruebo la cocaína pero de higos a brevas y eso lo sabes. No entiendo ese plan protector ahora.

Greg se puso de pie junto a él y le tomó de la mano.

— Lo sé, lo sé. No eres un crio, no es por eso. Lo de la diferencia de edad está superado solo siento que tengo que protegerte para que no te alejes de mí. Eres tan increíble que aún no puedo creer que estés conmigo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy increíble —le dijo.

— Lo eres. El hombre más maravilloso que he conocido nunca, en realidad— subió sus manos hasta abrazar su rostro con ellas.

Sherlock le pellizcó la mejilla y suspiró.

—Greg. Me gustas así, con tus años, tus canas y tus arrugas. Y eso principalmente son cosas que jamás cambiaria de ti. Pero en serio te pido que separes el asunto de las drogas de mí.

Greg asintió.

— Lo hare, te lo prometo— acarició sus puntiagudas mejillas—. Déjame demostrártelo, dame una última oportunidad.

—A la tercera va la vencida —le dijo Sherlock enarcando las cejas.

— Cállate— bromeó y le acercó para besarle.

Sherlock acorto la distancia de un paso y le besó. Aunque dejo la delicadeza para otro momento. Estaba aún enfadado y odiaba que Greg siempre saltara con el tema de que era más viejo.

Greg le respondió con la misma fogosidad que él y le recorrió el pecho y la espalda con las manos, agarrando la camisa casi queriendo arrancársela.

—Ey... —se quejó Sherlock separando los labios de los de Greg para dejarlos en su oído —. Es seda

Sherlock se desabotono la camisa y la dejó sobre el sofá. Sus manos subieron por su pecho y le fueron desabotonando la camisa.

Greg acabó quitándose su propia camisa rápidamente debido a la impaciencia que tenía. Besó el cuello de Sherlock y bajó hasta su pezón izquierdo que succionó y lamió con la punta de su lengua

—Di-Dios —gimió Sherlock —. Joder...

Sus manos bajaron hasta los pantalones y lo fueron desabrochando mientras y le besaba y mordía la barbilla y los hombros. Por fin iba a sentirle y por fin iba a saber lo diferente que era...

Greg se separó y le cogió de la mano, guiándolo hasta su cuarto. Se sentaron los dos sobre la cama y Greg decidió que tendría que hacer las cosas bien.

Sherlock le beso con necesidad. Bajo de nuevo las manos hasta el cinturón.

— Sshhh— le frenó Greg—. Quiero que la primera vez sea especial.

Le acarició el cuello y le ayudó a tumbarse sobre la cama.

Sherlock trago saliva. Su corazón le latía con fuerza. Nervioso. También se sentía ligeramente culpable pero prefirió no hacer caso a esa parte de su cerebro. Alzo las manos y cogió el rostro de Greg. Lo acaricio con los pulgares y se aproximó a besarlo.

Greg se inclinó sobre él para besarle mejor.

— Sherlock, ¿quieres... Quieres hacerlo tú o prefieres que sea yo?— dijo tímidamente.

—No quiero cagarla... —murmuro Sherlock —. Mejor se tu quien.. Quien me... Eso.

Greg asintió y le besó el cuello.

— Pero quiero que te sientes sobre mí, quiero que tú lleves el ritmo.

Llegó hasta el ombligo y mientras lo besaba desabrochó su pantalón.

Sherlock suspiro de placer y elevo las caderas buscando más contacto. Era todo tan suave, tan diferente.

—dios... —murmuro aferrándose a las sabanas.

— Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo— bajó el pantalón y lo sacó junto a sus zapatos.

Después hizo lo mismo con los suyos, quedando los dos iguales, solo con los calzoncillos. Se tumbó de nuevo junto a él, juntando sus cuerpos. Y se quedó observándole meticulosamente la cara antes de decir nada.

— Eres tan hermoso... Te quiero, Sherlock.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Yo también... —susurro mientras lo movía y se colocaba encima.

Repitió lo que el había hecho. Beso cada parte de piel expuesta, delineándola con la lengua y mordiendo las zonas más sensibles. Cuando llego al ombligo lo lamio. Más tarde, le quitó los pantalones y los zapatos. Se volvió a colocar a horcajadas sobre él y movió las caderas para rozarse.

— Mmm— Greg gimió con la boca cerrada mientras le acariciaba los brazos y hombros y cerraba los ojos para poder sentir más.

— Tengo que... Tengo que prepararte.

Sherlock repitió la acción. Se dejó caer hacia delante y apoyo la frente contra la de Greg.

—No tengo... Nada para eso... —murmuro —. No importa...

— Me las apañaré con... con saliva. No te voy a dejar hacerlo sin que estés listo— le besó de nuevo y rodó sobre la cama para quedar encima de nuevo.

Gateó hacia atrás hasta que quedó a la altura de su cadera. Con unos dedos tranquilos fue deslizando la última parte de ropa que le quedaba hacia abajo.

Sherlock bajo la vista y notó como se sonrojaba cada vez más. Aunque pareciera absurdo se tapó con las manos. Greg le había visto desnudo varias veces pero... No así. Y no sabía porque temía que su talla fuera demasiado inferior a lo que podía ver a través de los calzoncillos del inspector.

Greg se paralizó por un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?

—No es tan... Como... —murmuro Sherlock incapaz de pronunciar las palabras correctas.

— Sherlock...— volvió a subir para quedar a su altura—. Relájate, si te estás preocupando por tu tamaño es que eres idiota.

Sherlock elevo la vista hasta los ojos de Greg.

—Pero lo tuyo es... —murmuro —. Es...

"Grande. Inusualmente grande."

Negó con la cabeza y aparto las manos.

—Lo siento... Es que nunca había... Comparado.

Y en cierto modo era cierto porque cuando estuvo con John estaba tan nervioso que no le dio tiempo a fijarse.

Greg negó con la cabeza medio riéndose y le acarició el pelo.

— ¿Sabes que no importa lo grande que la tengas si no lo bien que la sabes usar?— bromeó y le besó de nuevo—. Sherlock, ¿estás seguro? No quiero que te arrepientas.

—Te aseguro que no me arrepentiré de esto —susurro elevando la cabeza y besándole.

Greg le beso largo y tendido hasta que los besos no fueron suficientes. Acarició su torso hasta llegar a su miembro y lo rozó levemente probándolo, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la cabeza, más o menos imitando los movimientos que le gustaban a él.

—Oh Dios... Vale. Eso está... —gimió Sherlock.

Cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás levantando las caderas sin querer.

Greg sonrió y viéndole totalmente dispuesto esta vez volvió a bajar. Sin dejar de mover su mano en nuevos movimientos, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a besar el interior de sus muslos.

Era diferente. Cuidadoso, cariñoso y tranquilo. Lo hacía todo con tanta paciencia que era dulce. Se recostó contra el colchón y se abrió un poco más de piernas. Suspiro y se intentó relajar esperando que aquello no terminara pronto por su culpa.

Lestrade abandonó su miembro por un momento y se centró en otra parte de su anatomía. Con la lengua dibujó trazos hasta que llegó a su entrada.

No se apresuró, estuvo un rato tan solo lamiendo y lubricando por completo.

Sherlock suspiro.

—Se siente bien... —murmuró.

Estaba relajado, seguro de que Greg estaba haciéndolo bien y la sensación era maravillosa.

Antes de intentar nada con los dedos, probó con su propia lengua, abriendo mínimamente su entrada, siempre echando saliva para que todo fuera más deslizante y menos doloroso.

Sherlock se encontraba en la gloria. Gemía en voz baja y se movía contra la lengua de Greg.

—Por favor... Hazlo...

Greg retiró su lengua y tras lamer su dedo índice introdujo solo la punta.

Cuando comenzó a hacer círculos y a adentrar el dedo, se incorporó un poco para tomar el miembro con su boca. Tan solo pequeños lametones y succiones para que el posible dolor que provocaba su dedo fuera mínimo.

Sherlock se intentó mover para evitar el dedo. Vale. Aún era un pelín estrecho. Cuando se acostumbró a los dedos y sintió la lengua de Greg presionar su glande no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió soltando un fuerte gemido. Intento contenerlo pero todo estaba siendo tan perfecto que... No aguanto más. Y venirse antes de tiempo le hizo sonrojarse.

Greg se limpió los restos de semen que le habían dado en la cara y sacó su dedo de su interior.

—Sherlock— susurró al verle tan sonrojado—, no pasa nada. Es normal, siendo tu primera vez.. Es más, creo que lo estaba haciendo bien para que te corrieras así— bromeó y se tumbó junto a él.

Sherlock se colocó de costado mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Greg.

—Lo siento... —murmuro

— Hey— le cogió por el hombro para tumbarle de nuevo boca arriba —. ¿Tú me escuchas cuando hablo? Sherlock, que no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado. Es perfectamente normal. Si a mí no me ha importado a ti menos

—Pero es que... —murmuro y se miró —. Estoy un poco... Flácido —y susurró esta palabra.

— Sherlock, en serio, si le das más vueltas te pondrás peor— le obligó a mirarle—. Esto solo significa que más tarde tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo...— le dio un beso utilizando la lengua adelantándole lo que harían más adelante.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y respondió al beso, incorporándose para poder tener un poco de control.

Greg se dejó llevar por él que ya era un experto en besar.

Sherlock prolongo el beso hasta que las posiciones cambiaron de nuevo. Entonces se separó y le quito los calzoncillos a Greg. Abrió los ojos sorprendido aunque no dijo nada. Comenzó a mover la mano arriba y abajo por toda la extensión, con lentitud. Mientras se acarició así mismo para que la situación también se dignara a levantarse.

— S-Sherlock... — Greg inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando los pies en la cama subió las caderas para que sus miembros se tocaran.

—Jod... —murmuro Sherlock —. Er... —suspiró.

Movió la mano con más rapidez a lo largo del miembro de Greg, al poco se agacho un poco y lamio la punta. Lo cubrió de saliva y cuando vio que era suficiente se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de colocar el miembro de Greg justo en su entrada. Cogió aire.

Greg volvió a la realidad y se tensó incluso más que él. Le acarició los muslos y los brazos de arriba abajo varias veces.

— Sherlock, ¿estás preparado? Si no lo estás podemos hacerlo otro día..

Sherlock le sonrió de medio lado.

—Estoy preparado —murmuro y se fue dejando caer poco a poco.

Greg llevó las manos a las nalgas de Sherlock para poder ayudarle a moverse mejor.

Cuando Sherlock se sentó por completo no pudo hacer otra cosa que gruñir.

— Joder, Sherlock. Estás tan... — cogió varias veces aire y le miró de nuevo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estrecho. Soy un estrecho —murmuro Sherlock.

Había apoyado las manos en el vientre de Greg e intentaba concentrarse. Era molesto, eso era cierto, pero todo era acostumbrarse.

Guio una mano hasta la base de Sherlock y la rodeó con los dedos, aun sin moverlos.

— Lo haremos juntos, ¿vale? Muévete cuando te acostumbres.

Sherlock asintió lentamente. Le llevo unos minutos relajarse para poder sentirse cómodo y en cuanto lo estuvo, comenzó a moverse. Se apoyó en Greg y poco a poco fue alzando las caderas y bajándolas.

—Dios... —murmuro dejándose caer hasta el fondo para alcanzar su próstata.

— Así, Sherlock... Mmm.

Sentir la calidez de Sherlock alrededor de él era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido nunca. Mil veces mejor que con cualquier otra mujer. Movió su mano lentamente a la vez que Sherlock bajaba y subía. Greg también movía las caderas para que las penetraciones fueran incluso más profundas.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante para poder besar a Greg mientras se movía. La sensación era maravillosa. Cálida. Mucho más cálida que con John.

—Dios... —gimió apretando su interior contra el miembro de Greg.

Cuando este presiono su próstata tembló.

—Oh Dios, santo —murmuro Sherlock.

— Joder... ¡Sherlock!— con cada estocada sentía que el mundo se acababa.

Empezó a sentir el orgasmo dentro de él y lo único que consiguió fue que su cadera se moviera más deprisa para que Sherlock aumentara la velocidad.

— Shelock, no voy a durar mucho más..

Sherlock se colocó al lado de su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo.

—Hazlo... —murmuro —. Hazlo dentro... —pidió.

Las palabras susurradas al oído le pusieron la piel de gallina si ya no la tenía así.

Aumentó como pudo la velocidad, con los ojos cerrados y con movimientos desesperados y poco rítmicos sintió que caía por un precipicio.

—Me cago en... ¡Dios!— las palabras incoherentes salían de su boca en cada eyaculación.

Sherlock se hundió entero en la primera eyaculación para poder sentirle y es cuando el también se vino. Gimiendo desesperado contra el cuello del inspector. Manchándole todo el pecho sin poder evitarlo.

—Joder, Greg... —gimió —. Dios...

Greg siguió moviéndose lentamente durante unos segundos más aun cuando ambos habían acabado.

Le rodeó con los brazos queriendo juntar sus cuerpos aún más y le depositó pequeños besos por donde pillaba.

— Sherlock...— aun intentaba calmar su respiración—. Eso ha sido... Joder.

Sherlock suspiro aliviado e intento coger aire. Beso la mandíbula de Greg mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente contra él. Quería tenerlo así siempre, evitar que se fuera y le dejara solo.

—Increíble —murmuro.

— Sí...— le abrazó durante un rato más e intentó incorporarse.

Por la ventana se veía que era ya noche cerrada. Sin decir nada se levantó y se fue al baño. Regresó con una toalla húmeda y tras sentarse junto a él empezó a limpiar los restos de semen que de los dos.

Sherlock se asustó al ver que se levantaba. No estaba preparado para que le volvieran a dejar solo. Otra vez no. Cuando lo vio regresar suspiro.

—No te vayas... —murmuro agarrándole de la muñeca.

Ni siquiera pensó sus palabras.

— No me voy a ir, Sherlock— susurro mientras acababa de limpiarle el torso. Dejó la toalla a un lado y quitó las sabanas y colcha para que ambos se metieran dentro.

Sherlock bajo la vista y le abrazó con fuerza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se recostó contra su pecho. Se quedó dormido poco después.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes que Greg, así que se puso el pantalón del pijama y salió del cuarto. Quizás podía llevarle el desayuno. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente.

John estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café mientras leía el periódico distraído. Cuando salió Sherlock de su cuarto le dio una mirada rápida y volvió a las noticias. El detective miro sorprendido y negó con la cabeza. Era su compañero de piso, solo eso.

—Buenos días... —saludo antes de irse a la cocina.

— Por lo que pude escuchar yo y el resto del vecindario, te lo pasaste muy bien anoche— dio un sorbo al café sin mirarle.

—¿Todo el vecindario? —murmuro Sherlock.

— Sois bastante escandalosos. Me enteré hasta de... Tu pequeño accidente— apretó los labios para no reírse.

Sherlock tosió nervioso mientras hacía café.

—Eso puede pasar...

— Pues conmigo no te pasó...— pasó la página del periódico—. Preferiría que si vais a acostaros lo hagáis en su casa.

—Esta es mi casa también John.

— Sí pero tú no tienes que escuchar como el hombre que te gusta se está follando a otra persona que no eres tú.

Sherlock echo el café en sendos vasos y cogió unas tostadas y algo de mantequilla.

—Lo siento —murmuro —. Pero esta también es mi casa.

John dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos.

— Gracias— dijo con la voz temblando—. Aparte de dejarme hecho una mierda eligiéndole a él antes que a mí, encima me lo tienes que restregar por la cara.

—¿Restregar por la casa? Lo siento, ¿sí? Pero no te restregué nada...

— Me lo restregaste cada vez que gemías su nombre— se puso de pie y dejó la taza en el fregadero tan fuerte que casi la rompe.

Sherlock dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y se puso frente a John.

—No es justo... Lo siento mucho John pero tú tampoco estás jugando limpio...

— ¿No? Explícamelo porque no te entiendo. Aquí el único que está jugando a dos bandas eres tú.

—Sois tan diferentes... —murmuro Sherlock.

— ¿Y qué? No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Sherlock. Algún día tendrás que elegir, no puedes tenerlo todo— se acercó más a él, rozando sus manos levemente.

Sherlock suspiro.

—Me voy con Greg... —susurro cogiendo la bandeja.

John bajó la vista y apretó los puños.

— No creas que me voy a rendir, Sherlock. Eres mío— le dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse

Sherlock agito la cabeza, confundido. Se acercó hasta su habitación, entro y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche

Greg se despertó cuando escuchó ruido cerca de él y entreabrió un ojo.

— Mmm— giró en la cama para colocarse boca arriba y se estiró.

El detective se sentó sobre la cama y le miro.

—Buenos días... —susurro.

— Hola...— alargó una mano para acariciarle la cara y atraerlo hacia él para darle un pequeño beso de buenos días.

Se dio cuenta del olor a desayuno y de la bandeja que había sobre la mesita.

— ¿Has hecho tú esto?

Sherlock asintió y le tendió el café a Greg.

—No soy tan malo cocinando...

— Nunca he dicho eso— se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y dio un pequeño sorbo—. Sé que soy un pesado pero, ¿de verdad hicimos eso anoche? ¡Wau! Te juro que ha sido la mejor vez de mi vida.

Sherlock se sonrojo violentamente y sonrió.

—Me alegro que te gustara... —murmuro —. Creí que no estaría a la altura... Tu experiencia es mayor... —susurro.

— Con hombres no, ha sido la primera vez para ambos— cogió una tostada y le dio un gran mordisco—. Me muero de hambre.

—El sexo abre el apetito... Digo yo —murmuro.

Sherlock le sonrió y le dio un sorbo al café.

— No quiero ni mirar que hora es, seguro que llego tardísimo hoy al trabajo — dijo al acabarse la tostada y darle el último sorbo al café.

Sherlock le observo detenidamente. Se acercó a él y le fue dando besos por el pecho y el vientre, bajando poco a poco mientras deslizaba la sabana hacia abajo.

— Sherlock, por favor...— movió las piernas inconscientemente abriéndolas ligeramente.

Con una mano le acarició los rizos.

—Puedes llegar un poco tarde... —susurró contra el vello por debajo del ombligo.

Repartió besos desde la base hasta la punta y cuando estuvo un poco erecto se lo metió en la boca para seguir estimulándolo.

— ¡Joder!— aquello le tomó por sorpresa y arqueó la espalda buscando llegar más dentro de su boca.

Sherlock hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta, algo parecido a una arcada cuando Greg se introdujo tan repentinamente. Succionó y busco a tientas la mano de Greg para dejarla sobre su nuca, prefiriendo que el mismo marcara los movimientos.

— Lo siento— se disculpó y marcó el ritmo empujando levemente la cabeza de Sherlock, sin llegar tan lejos como para que le resultara incómodo—. Joder, Sherlock...

El nombrado se rio contra su miembro y siguió haciendo aquello con el ritmo que le marcaban. Recorría el tronco con la lengua y luego succionaba al llegar a la punta. Como una barra de caramelo. Sonrió internamente. Feliz por hacer algo que le estaba gustando.

Greg se apoyó con el brazo libre en la cama para poder ver lo que hacía. Sus rizos se movían libres, su lengua parecía haber hecho desde siempre.

Soltó su agarre y dejó que fuera él el que acabara.

El joven aumento el ritmo de lo que hacía. Disfrutando de aquello. El líquido pre seminal presiono su lengua y noto el sabor amargo, así que aumento la presión y las lamidas para que acabara. Porque parecía estar a punto.

— Sherlock, me voy a... voy a— el tono de voz sonó una octava más aguda pero no pudo acabar la frase.

Se corrió dentro de su boca.

Sherlock cerró los ojos. Aliviado. Se separó de él y tragó. Lamio la zona para limpiarla y luego se sentó en la cama. Volvió a taparlo con cuidado. Sin atreverse a mirarle. Aunque sonreía orgulloso de haber hecho algo como eso bien.

— Joder, Sherlock. No tenías por qué haber hecho eso... Y mucho menos tragártelo— le rozó ligeramente el brazo y se acomodó en la cama tirando de él para que se tumbara también—, creo que me voy a saltar hoy el trabajo.

Sherlock sonrió y le beso la clavícula.

—Es una forma bastante interesante de dar los buenos días...

— Tranquilo, que tú también tendrás tus buenos días. Solo deja que me recupere, no tengo el mismo aguante que antes— bromeó atrayendo a Sherlock.

Sherlock se rio divertido y le abrazo.

—Si te saltas el día podríamos ir a tu casa... —comento.

— ¿Mi casa?— le abrazó más fuerte—. No me pienso mover de tu cama— dijo imitando a un niño enfadado.

Sherlock le mordió la barbilla, luego sonrió.

—Siempre puedo atarte... —susurro.

— Oh, ¿sí?— levantó una ceja divertido—. Eso quiero yo verlo.

Le cogió el rostro y le besó apasionadamente, saboreando los restos de semen que aún le quedaban en el paladar.

El detective gimió contra sus labios.

—Nunca he estado en tu casa... —susurro cuando se separó —. Sería justo...

Greg se separó más aún.

— ¿Por qué quieres que nos vayamos? ¿No quieres que esté aquí?

—sí que quiero... Pero... Me encontré a John fuera y me dijo que no le dejamos dormir... —murmuro.

Greg miró hacia la pared y después asintió.

— Ya sé lo que pasa. Me lo demostró el mismo cuando vino a echarme la bronca por haberte encerrado.

Sherlock le miro asustado.

—¿Y qué le pasa...? —pregunto

— Está enamorado de ti. Siempre tuve esa sensación pero ayer decididamente vi que lo está— suspiró—. Mierda, ahora me odiará.

Sherlock le miro sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

—No... Eso no puede ser —susurro equivocándose.

— No seas idiota, tú eres más listo que yo— se frotó los ojos con los dedos—. Iré a hablar con él.

—No... Greg déjalo... Por favor...

— No, él es tu mejor amigo. No quiero que le pierdas por mí. ¿Sigue en casa?

—Creo que si —murmuro pero se abrazó más fuerte a él.

— Sherlock, déjame hablar con él. Solucionaré todo esto, ya verás— le dio un beso en la cabeza.

El detective suspiro y le soltó. Se sentó en la cama y cogió su café para bebérselo. Greg se puso su pantalón y la camisa y salió del cuarto no sin antes besar de nuevo a Sherlock. Busco a John por el salón y la cocina. Al no dar con el subió a la habitación y llamo a la puerta.

—John, soy Greg. ¿Podemos hablar?

John abrió la puerta. No hacerlo sería peor.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo sobre lo mío con Sherlock...

— No sé qué es lo que tengo que ver yo con lo vuestro.

—Sé que estás enamorado de él.

John rio levemente.

— ¿Perdona? Aquí el que se lo está follando eres tú.

—No hace falta que uses ese vocabulario —murmuro Greg —. Ayer me di cuenta de lo que sentías por Sherlock y de verdad que siento que no seas correspondido pero no por ello te tienes que enfadar con el...

— Dios...— John comenzó a reírse—. No estoy enfadado con él, si es lo que te preocupa. Él no tiene la culpa de que un viejo se haya obsesionado con él. Dime, Greg, ¿de verdad piensas que te quiere? Porque yo creo es que solo está contigo porque eres la única persona que ha admitido abiertamente tener sentimientos hacia él.

Greg se acercó a él frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No sabes de que estás hablando, quizás solo estés enfadado porque no te quiere a ti...

John abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor.

— Veamos cuanto tiempo tarda Sherlock en descubrir que eres un viejo verde— pasó al lado de él empujándolo contra la pared y cogió su abrigo en el salón.

Greg le siguió, lo agarro por el brazo, tiro de él y lo empujo contra la pared y le agarro por la camisa.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme?— se burló John levantando una ceja.

—Podría, sí. Quizás así dejes de ser tan malsonante.

— Es lo que eres. Un pederasta, ¿cuándo Sherlock se cansé de ti irás esta vez a por chicos recién salidos del instituto?

Greg no aguanto más y le dio un puñetazo. Nunca había sido así de repulsivo.

—Deja de faltarme el respeto, yo contigo no lo he hecho —dijo Greg.

Al oír el golpe, Sherlock salió de la habitación y les miro.

—Déjalo por favor... —le pidió a Greg.

El inspector se limitó a soltarle.

John se sujetó a la pared como pudo tapándose la nariz llena de sangre.

— Espero que seáis muy felices juntos— caminó hacia el baño con la cabeza hacia atrás para sangrar lo menos posible y cerró de un portazo.

Sherlock lo observo irse y miro a Greg.

—Te has pasado... —susurro.

— Me ha insultado, Sherlock. No sabes las cosas que ha dicho de mí— trató de excusarse.

Sherlock suspiro.

—Sera mejor que te vayas... —murmuro —. Nos vemos a la noche... Pasare a por ti en Scotland Yard...

— Oye, lo siento. Me he pasado, pero no podía seguir escuchando sus estupideces— se acercó a darle un beso pero decidió que no quería empeorar las cosas.

Cogió las cosas del cuarto de Sherlock y se marchó.

Sherlock llamo a la puerta del baño y luego la abrió. Se acercó a John y le sostuvo el pañuelo para ejercer más presión. John emitió un pequeño quejido pero no dijo nada.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó —. Pero has de admitir que no debiste de hablarle así.

— Estaba tan enfadado que era eso o decirle la verdad así que no me eches la culpa.

—¿Y por qué te metes con su edad? Ya lo pasa suficientemente mal con eso...

— No sé con qué otra cosa meterme con él. Poco a poco voy perdiendo la batalla contra él...— se alejó de Sherlock y se sentó en la taza del váter.

Sherlock se colocó de rodillas en el suelo y le miro.

—¿Greg tiene razón?

— ¿Y qué si la tiene? Vas a seguir prefiriéndole a él antes que a mí.

Sherlock alzo las manos hasta el rostro de John y lo cogió con ambas manos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? ¿Eh?

— ¡Porque no cambiaría nada!— bajó la cabeza y soltó las manos de Sherlock—. Vete con él.

Sherlock le cogió la barbilla con la mano derecha y le elevo el rostro para luego besarlo.

John no le respondió en un rato pero acabó accediendo, dándole un beso suave lleno de dolor, tan diferente a los que le había dado antes

Sherlock le beso con cuidado, procurando no rozarle la nariz para que no le doliera. Al poco se separó y le miro.

— No deberías besarme nunca más— se puso en pie y se miró la nariz en el espejo—, ya que nunca vas a estar conmigo.

—Pero... También me gusta besarte.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No nos puedes tener a los dos, Sherlock. Eres un egoísta. Y cuanto más tiempo tardes en decidirlo... Me encantaría poder besarte pero solo conseguiría hacerme aún más daño. Tarde o temprano lo elegirás a él.

Sherlock le miro, se sentía culpable. Mucho.

—Lo siento John...

— No te disculpes. Es toda mi culpa, tendría que habértelo dicho antes de que estuvieras saliendo con él..

—Si... —murmuro —. Pero... Ahora lo sé —susurro.

— Y ahora ya no importa— se agarró al lavabo—. Vete con él— repitió

Sherlock no se movió del sitio. Acaricio lentamente la espalda de John hasta que llego a su hombro, el cual apretó.

John le miró en el espejo. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y tuvo que pestañear para verle mejor haciendo que cayera una lágrima por su mejilla.

Sherlock se acercó hasta él y le abrazo por la cintura. Deposito un beso en el cuello.

—Lo siento John... De verdad que lo siento...

John le abrazó dejando sus brazos encima de los de Sherlock.

— Lo sé...— se giró para quedar cara a cara y le besó.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y le respondió. Era diferente. Todo era diferente...

John le abrazó por el cuello acercándole a él. Primero acariciando sus rizos y después clavándole las uñas conforme el beso se hacía más necesitado.

—Dios... Vale... —susurro Sherlock, se apretó contra él y le mordió el labio.

Las manos de John vagaron por el pecho desnudo de Sherlock, haciendo pequeños arañazos donde la piel era más sensible, hasta llegar al pantalón.

Bajó la goma descubriendo que no llevaba nada debajo y tomó su miembro con la mano sin dilación.

Sherlock se movió contra la mano de John. Sus caricias eran salvajes y aquello fue más que suficiente para ponerse tieso del todo.

— Sherlock, ¿qué quieres que te haga?— preguntó sin dejar de masturbarle.

El nombrado tembló al oír su nombre. Un gemido se le escapo antes de poder pronunciar lo primero que se le ocurrió por la cabeza.

—Quiero que me folles —susurró

— Eso es lo que haré— cambió las posiciones y giró a Sherlock para que quedara mirando hacia el lavabo—. Inclínate hacia delante y abre las piernas— le ordenó mientras acariciaba sus muslos por detrás.

Sherlock le hizo caso de inmediato. Tomando un poco de aire para relajarse.

John fue dejando lametazos y mordiscos empezando por el hombro derecho, bajando por su columna y acabó mordiendo la nalga izquierda de rodillas en el suelo. Abrió aún más las piernas de Sherlock y siguió lamiendo más adentro, en su entrada.

—Joder —exclamo Sherlock —. Dios. Más rápido... —pidió

Apartó la lengua y metió un dedo hasta la mitad, aunque con la lengua seguía lubricando la zona.

— ¿Te gusta?— preguntó y metió el dedo hasta el fondo, tocando la próstata a la vez.

—Dios... Si... Más... Por Dios... Dame más... —pidió Sherlock nervioso

John retiró el dedo y se incorporó. Se bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos lo suficiente como para que su miembro quedara libre. Se colocó entre sus piernas y frotó su polla contra el culo de Sherlock antes de meter la punta dentro de él.

— Pídemelo.

—¿Uh? —pregunto Sherlock confuso

— Pídeme que te folle. Pídemelo— le arañó la espalda.

Sherlock trago saliva y suspiro.

—Fóllame.

— Así no se piden las cosas, Sherlock— dijo moviéndose ligeramente—. ¿No te enseñó tu madre a decir por favor?

Sherlock gimió al contacto.

—Fóllame, por favor...

John se sujetó de sus caderas y se la metió hasta el fondo de una sola estocada, tocando su punto sensible a la vez.

— Oh sí... Sherlock, eres mío— las estocadas siempre fueron profundas y hasta el fondo.

—S-S-Soy tuyo —gimió Sherlock moviendo —. Más rápido por favor...

John gruñó y le agarró fuertemente para moverse aún más rápido.

— Sí... Joder, Sherlock— se inclinó hacia delante para poder llegar más lejos—. Tócate para que lleguemos a la vez.

Sherlock hizo caso a sus órdenes. Movió la mano entorno a su miembro y lo apretó antes de comenzar a moverlo.

—Más rápido... Por favor...

— Sí...— John movió sus caderas lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle si haría daño a Sherlock.

Clavó las uñas en su carne cuando comenzó a sentir la sensación del orgasmo en su vientre.

—Más fuerte... —gimió Sherlock apretándose contra John —. Jódeme más fuerte... —murmuro mientras se corría.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Sherlock!— gritó cuando sintió a Sherlock contraerse y su miembro tardó poco en rociar su interior de semen—. Joder...— se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Sherlock.

El detective cogió un poco de aire y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—Dios...

John se apartó de él y cogió papel higiénico para limpiar las gotas de semen que caían del interior de Sherlock.

—Creo que necesitare una ducha... —murmuro el detective

John parpadeó y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que me duche contigo?— preguntó con voz seductora.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y le miro. Asintió. Ahora solo podía pensar en él y en cuantas cosas más podrían hacer.

John se quitó la camisa y los pantalones rápidamente y se metió dentro de la ducha seguido de Sherlock. Accionó el agua y la puso más que caliente.

Sherlock se quedó bajo la alcachofa y gimió molesto. Tenía los labios hinchados y su cuerpo rogaba por más.

John se puso de puntillas y le tiró del pelo hacia un lado para poder besar su cuello mejor. Succionó y mordió hasta que quedó una marca rojiza que no se iría en varios días.

—Eso... Eso dejara marca... —se quejó Sherlock

— Lo sé— siguió besando mientras bajaba por el torso y jugueteaba con sus pezones.

—Ah, ¿me quieres marcar? —susurro mirándole

— Quiero que todo el mundo vea que eres mío. Quiero que él lo vea— volvió a atrapar su boca con sus labios y luchó por llevar el control del beso.

Mientras su mano bajaba traviesa por su estómago.

Sherlock lo apoyo contra la pared y lo presiono para poder besarle mejor. Introdujo su lengua para acariciar su paladar. Antes de separarse, le mordió el labio.

John cogió su propio miembro y el de Sherlock por sorpresa, abrazándolos con una sola mano. Y movió esa mano de arriba abajo.

—Sí que tienes las manos grandes... —dijo divertido

— Como si no te gustara— presionó el glande de Sherlock con la otra mano haciendo que emitiera un gemido.

—Dios... Por supuesto que me gusta —dijo frotándose contra la mano

John aumentó ligeramente la presión y velocidad. También movió las caderas, rozando su miembro con el de Sherlock una y otra vez.

El detective se apoyó contra John y bajo la mirada para comprobar como su miembro, casi sin darse cuenta, adquiría la flacidez del principio.

—Mierda —murmuro

— No me lo puedo creer— se rio John—. ¿Primero te pasa eso con Greg ahora esto? Demasiado sexo de pronto para Sherlock Holmes no es bueno— dijo sujetándose con la pared para no escurrirse

—No te rías... —murmuro Sherlock apartándose —. Si cuentas con que nunca lo he hecho con nadie se me puede ir —susurro

— Claro— se burló y se apoyó contra la pared—. Bueno, ¿vas a acabar con lo mío o lo tengo que hacer yo?— dijo señalando su miembro que requería atenciones.

Sherlock le miro ofendido pero acabo accediendo y se puso de rodillas frente a él.

— Sí, Sherlock. Así me gusta— abrió las piernas para apoyarse con mayor estabilidad y dejo que el detective comenzara libremente.

Lo agarro por la base y lamio la punta. Tras varios lametones se lo introdujo entero. El miembro de John era más pequeño y grueso que el de Greg lo que en cierto modo era mejor porque podía manejarlo bien.

John rio levemente y llevó la mano hasta los rizos de Sherlock. Enredó los dedos en ellos y tiró hacia delante y hacia atrás marcando el movimiento que le gustaba más.

El detective se dejó llevar. Igualmente él no tenía demasiada experiencia, solo una con Greg, así que no era cosa suya.

— Sherlock... Esos labios...— decía palabras incoherentes.

Apenas tardó unos minutos más en correrse con un gran gemido en la boca de Sherlock.

Le acarició los rizos alisándolos.

— Sí... Trágatelo todo.

El ruido al tragar lo hizo más evidente que de costumbre. Se separó y se puso de pie.

— Eres tan apuesto...— dibujó con el dedo su mandíbula.

Sherlock le lamio el labio superior, y cuando se inclinó hacia el para besarle su teléfono móvil sonó. Se separó de John inmediatamente, cogió una toalla y fue corriendo a cogerlo. Se secó la oreja y se lo puso allí.

—Holmes —llamo —. ¿Dónde? Lústreme —le dijo Sherlock sonriendo —. No diga más. Mañana estaré allí —y colgó.

Se secó con rapidez y fue vistiéndose. Cuando lo hizo, saco la maleta del armario y la fue haciendo.

John se imaginó que sería un caso y le siguió a su habitación.

— ¿Maleta? ¿A dónde vamos esta vez?

—John, nous allons à Paris —le dijo Sherlock lentamente mientras volvía a coger el móvil y le enviaba a Greg el siguiente texto:

"Caso en Paris. Necesito que vengas con nosotros, tengo una orden que no permite pasar y necesito que me lo soluciones y para eso tienes que acompañarme"

"Por supuesto. Cogemos el vuelo esta misma tarde. Si no fuera porque viene él podría ser casi como un viaje de novios." GL

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

"Ya tendremos eso algún día. Reservo el vuelo" SH

—Reserva tres pasajes para esta tarde a Paris —le pidió Sherlock lanzándole la cartera a John —. Espero que sepas francés.

— No pero tengo un buen profesor— le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación para sentarse frente al portátil en el sofá.

Sherlock se rio. Tras preparar la maleta fue al espejo y miro la zona donde tenía la marca que le había dejado John.

John bajó con la maleta hecha y completamente vestido media hora más tarde.

— Sherlock, nos vamos a las cinco.

—Vale —dijo Sherlock mirándose al espejo, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se hizo un corte en esa parte del cuello que John había marcado.

Tras limpiarlo vio que podía ser confundido por el corte y sonrió satisfecho. Limpio el escalpelo y lo dejo en su sitio.

John entró en la habitación y vio lo que había hecho.

— ¿Pero qué haces? ¿De verdad te cortarías a ti mismo para esconder la prueba de que hemos estado juntos?

—Hasta que no se lo diga a Greg lo hare, sí.

— Pero no tienes ningún problema en llevar las marcas de él— cerró de un portazo y subió a su cuarto hasta que llegó la hora de salir.

Sherlock no comento nada, se puso la bufanda y espero pacientemente a que llegara la hora. El taxi les esperaba así que pego una voz a John y cogió su cartera.

John cogió su bolsa y bajó las escaleras. Echó la llave tras él y al subir al taxi descubrió que Lestrade estaba ya dentro y en ese momento le estaba dando un beso a su pareja.

Sherlock agarro la mano de Greg y la apretó fuertemente, luego miro a John de reojo. Cuando el taxista arrancó Greg tosió para tener la atención del médico.

— Espero que el caso acabe pronto. Según tengo entendido los franceses son bastante bordes y suelen partirte la nariz a la primera de cambio— dijo John haciendo caso omiso a Greg.

—Respecto a eso... Lo siento —le dijo Greg y pese a que no lo sentía, fue lo correcto.

— No me sirve que digas lo siento. Ahora la nariz ya está partida— dijo mirando hacia afuera por la ventana.

Greg se aguantó una carcajada y miro por la ventana. Sherlock miro de reojo a Sherlock y negó con la cabeza. Solo a él se le ocurría jugar a dos bandas y llevárselas consigo de viaje a otro país.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio y John se bajó el primero del taxi para no tener que pagar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Greg salió por la otra puerta así que Sherlock, que estaba en medio y fue el último, fue quien dio el importe. Entraron en el aeropuerto, facturaron las maletas y esperaron a que le avisaran a subir al avión. El trayecto hasta Paris fue más tenso. A penas cruzaron algunas palabras y la mayoría fueron gruñidos o insultos. Cuando llegaron a París, cogieron las maletas y salieron del aeropuerto lentamente. Tomaron un autobús que les llevaría al centro de la ciudad.

John nunca había estado allí y para él todos los edificios impresionantes. Greg le agarraba juguetonamente la mano de Sherlock, este miro a John divertido.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto.

John abrió la boca para responder cuando vio que estaban cogidos de las manos y su sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Dónde está el hotel?

—Allí —dijo señalando a un edificio enorme y antiguo.

—¿No había un hotel más asequible?— preguntó enfadado John mientras caminaba hacia allí.

— No le hagas caso— le dijo Greg cuando John estaba ya lejos—, a mí me encanta— le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—Es asequible para mí —comento en voz alta

John gruñó y Greg le cogió de la mano para caminar hacia el hotel

Sherlock suspiro y se dejó guiar. Mientras miraba la ciudad. Demasiado pomposa para su gusto. Cuando llego al hotel fue a recepción y hablo con la chica, les dio dos habitaciones. Sherlock le entrego la llave de la de John a este y se dirigieron al pasillo. Una estaba al lado de la otra, por si había que salir corriendo.

John abrió la puerta y dejó la bolsa para volver a cerrarla de nuevo.

— Será mejor que vayamos ya, no pueden esperar— dijo para que ni se les pasara por la cabeza estrenar la habitación.

Sherlock soltó la bolsa en la cama y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Cuanto antes solucionemos esto, mejor —dijo sonriendo

John sonrió al ver la cara de hastío que ponía Greg.

Regresó al ascensor y lo mantuvo abierto hasta que los detectives llegaron.

— Sherlock, espera— le cogió del brazo Greg—. No quiero que la riña que tengo con John interrumpa en el caso. Preferiría pasar el mayor tiempo posible alejado de él, o sea, de ambos. Para que podáis resolver el caso como hacéis siempre, solos.

Sherlock le miró fijamente.

—De no haberte querido aquí, no te hubiera avisado. Mycroft también podía solucionarme esto.

— Claro— miró hacia el suelo avergonzado—. Pero no quiero que por esta pelea el asesino se escape. Así que si me quieres allí contigo, John también se deberá comportar.

—Eso espero. Igualmente cuando nos informes tu iras a hablar con el sospechoso —dijo señalando a Greg —. Y John vendrá conmigo a ver el cadáver. Otra opinión médica siempre viene bien.

— Claro. No dejes que te haga nada, ¿vale? No estaré allí si intenta sobrepasarse contigo— le dio un beso rápido y caminó hasta el ascensor donde John esperaba impaciente.

— ¿No podéis ni esperar a que resolvamos el caso?— preguntó John cuando ya estaban los tres metidos en el ascensor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Sherlock mientras le cambiaba la hora al reloj.

— A que no podéis aguantar ni cinco minutos sin follaros— respondió John como si hablara del tiempo.

Greg apretó los puños a la vez que respiraba relajándose. No dijo bufo y se mantuvo en silencio.

—Pide un taxi —pidió a Greg mientras cogía a John de la chaqueta.

— Claro— Greg salió a la calle y esperó a que pasara un taxi.

Mientras tanto John siguió a Sherlock que le tiraba de la chaqueta.

—¿Podrías evitar hacer esos comentarios? —le pidió Sherlock —. Por favor.

— ¿Podrías tú dejar de manosearle en frente mía? Porque tú puedes evitar eso pero no puedo dejar de sentir celos.

—Solo nos estamos cogiendo de las manos... —susurro Sherlock —. Aunque como quieras...

— Ojalá pudiera yo cogerte de la mano— susurró John mirando hacia otro lado.

Sherlock suspiro, elevo la mano hasta el hombro y lo apretó.

—Cuando regresemos del tema hablare del tema. Lo prometo.

— No hay nada que hablar— se zafó de su brazo y salió del edificio junto con Lestrade que esperaba sentado ya en el coche.

Sherlock le siguió y se sentó en un extremo. Le comunico al conductor al sitio donde iban y se apoyó contra el asiento.

John que estaba en el centro se inclinó más hacia Sherlock en el asiento y jugó con sus manos distraído.

Sherlock miro espantado a Greg pero se dio cuenta que este no podía ver lo que hacían sus manos desde esa posición así que le devolvió el juego mientras que con la otra mano atendía el teléfono. Revisando todas las noticias del país.

John deslizó la mano por su muslo lentamente cada vez más cerca de su cintura.

Sherlock se movió contra el para que la parara. Le miro con una ceja y luego señalo con la cabeza a Greg.

John le miró de reojo comiéndoselo con la mirada y siguió, tocándole por encima del pantalón.

Sherlock se dejó hacer mientras miraba distraído el teléfono, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo John. Apretó los labios para no quejarse

Cuando pararon en un semáforo John retiró la mano al ver moverse a Greg a su izquierda.

Pronto llegaron a la escena del crimen y un policía empezó a hablarles en francés.

Sherlock atendía a lo que el inspector le decía, haciendo preguntas sueltas en el idioma galo. Cuando el inspector francés se fue, Sherlock fue hacia Lestrade y le apunto una serie de preguntas en un papel.

—El inspector que te llevara a la comisaria sabe un poco de inglés, pero allí hay un becario que lo habla así que te ayudara a entenderlo. Graba la conversación y ya sabes, fíjate en cualquier gesto.

Greg asintió asimilando todo lo que tenía que hacer.

— Te llamo en cuanto tenga alguna información útil.

—Vale. Gracias Greg —le dijo dibujando una sonrisa.

Dudó en despedirse de él con un abrazo pero después de ver la mirada que le echó John, simplemente dijo adiós y se marchó con el inspector francés.

—Bien. Tú y yo nos iremos a ver al forense —le dijo a John mientras paraba a un taxi

John le siguió a paso rápido y se subió al taxi tras él.

—Podrías fingir indiferencia —susurro Sherlock.

— Podría— se abrochó el cinturón alejándose de él.

—Pues hazlo...

John no le contestó y estuvo el resto del viaje en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al forense, bajaron a la sala de autopsias y al cruzar unas palabras con el forense, este se fue a su despacho.

—Necesito su evaluación, doctor.

El cadáver tenía los párpados pegados a las cuencas, así que los ojos estaban abiertos. Los globos rojos tenían pequeñas venas rojas. El cuello tenía moratones y un profundo corte en el cuello. Golpes por todo el torso le daban una deformación completa al tórax.

—El forense no sabe determinar si la causa de la muerte fue el degollamiento o asfixia, ¿qué me puedes decir tú?

John se inclinó hacia delante y observó durante unos minutos.

— Murió por asfixia. Por las marcas que hay en el cuello, alguien con las manos grandes y mucha fuerza. Utilizó el cuchillo post norte probablemente para ocultar las marcas o para que no le descúbrasenos.

Sherlock asintió mientras examinaba los pies lentamente.

—¿Crees que podríamos sacar algo digno de él? Me refiero al diámetro de la mano o huellas de botas.

John volvió a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo.

— Las marcas de las manos son bastante visibles, se podría sacar la medida y con eso, la altura y peso del agresor.

—Vale. Se lo diré al hombre. ¿Crees que le pego los ojos para que no los cerrara durante la agresión?

— Sin duda quería que sufriera viendo como le mataban. Tiene que ser alguien que deseaba demasiado su muerte

—Entonces será algún conocido o familiar. Quizás Lestrade pueda asegurar del inspector.

John asintió y cubrió el cadáver de nuevo con la sábana.

— Sherlock, he pensado que...

El detective alzo la cabeza de la libreta y le miro.

—Dime.

— Puede sonar estúpido pero me gustaría que saliéramos una noche. Como una cita de verdad y que por una vez no acabara con mi polla dentro de ti.

—Tu vocabulario deja que desear —susurro Sherlock —. ¿Esperas que salgamos hoy?

— Cuando Lestrade esté ocupado o dormido. No me importa. Aunque sea vienes a mi habitación y vemos la televisión comiendo cualquier cosa que nos traigan— se encogió de hombros—. Solo quiero pasar un rato agradable contigo.

Sherlock asintió lentamente.

—Haré lo que pueda.

— Gracias...— dijo John aspirando—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí. Tenemos que ir al laboratorio —explico Sherlock mirando su reloj, se despidió del forense y salió por la puerta.

John le siguió a paso rápido hasta la sala de los laboratorios. Allí no es que fuera de mucha ayuda pero si Sherlock necesitaba algo, allí estaría él.

Los análisis determinaron que la víctima tenía alcohol en la sangre además de una pequeña dosis de narcóticos que mermó las fuerzas, otorgando así una menos resistencia. Cogió su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Greg diciéndole la calle en la que se verían cuando se acabaran. Le pidió que se llevara al inspector de policía. Sonrió.

—Vamos.

Greg se movía nervioso dando vueltas en el mismo sitio. El inspector le miraba divertido mientras se bebía un café.

— Sherlock— exclamó cuando le vio salir de un taxi seguido de John—. Tenemos algunos sospechosos.

—Cuéntame —pidió.

— Hemos hablado con su pareja, expareja y algunos familiares. La ex novia parecía tener una buena coartada pero todos los demás estaban de acuerdo en que no era de fiar. Le tenía muy controlado cuando salían juntos y aun lo seguía haciendo ahora que ya no lo estaban. Aun así, y en mi opinión, no creo que haya sido ella.

John salió de detrás de Sherlock.

— Obviamente no ha sido ella, ¿no has visto las marcas de las manos en el cuello?

—Obvio que no las ha visto John, solo nosotros hemos visto el cadáver —le dijo Sherlock mirando al médico.

John se giró para encararle y se mordió el labio para no contestarle.

— Cuando necesites opinión médica llámame— se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó calle abajo.

—Está un poco mosca... —le susurro Sherlock a Greg antes de contarle todo lo que habían averiguado

— Podemos ir a la casa de la víctima a ver si descubres algo— dijo cuando acabó Sherlock.

—Bien. Vale —le dijo, primero aviso al inspector francés para que lo llevaran y luego le pego una voz a John.

Se subieron Greg y Sherlock atrás y John prefirió sentarse delante.

Sherlock comenzó a hablar con el inspector de allí, en cierto modo era lo que siempre le pasaba. Ignoraba a todos los que había a su alrededor mientras estaba en un caso. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la víctima, encontraron signos de lucha y, por suerte, un vaso volcado debajo de un sofá con las huellas del que probablemente sería el sospechoso. Se lo mostro al inspector y salieron de allí.

—Ya es tarde —anuncio —. Podríamos ir a cenar y al hotel. Mañana iremos a comisaria a ver que han hecho.

John no quería ir a cenar con Lestrade pero tenía bastante hambre por lo que acepto.A Greg le encantó la idea ya que apenas había visto a Sherlock durante el día.

Fueron a un restaurante cercano no muy lujoso y se sentaron en una mesa para tres. Greg al lado de Sherlock y John justo frente a este. El detective sonreía animado mientras miraba a ningún punto fijo.

— Espero que esta noche no seáis tan escandalosos— comentó John mientras leía la carta distraídamente.

—¿Uh? —pregunto Sherlock mirándole —. Ah, no. No te preocupes.

Greg apretó el tenedor en su mano conteniéndose.

— Creo que voy a pedir la ensalada de marisco.

Sherlock asintió.

—Suena bien. Y tu John, ¿qué pedirás?

—El pollo confitado— sonrió forzadamente—. Yo voy a pedir una copa de vino también.

—Bien —dijo Sherlock sonriendo y pidió lo que querían, para el solo agua.

La comida fue servida y John comenzó a comer entusiasmado.

— Si no fuera por el idioma, me quedaba aquí unos días más

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—La comida sin duda es lo mejor, luego los edificios... Bastante emblemáticos.

John pinchó otro trozo de pollo y le dio un sorbo a su copa. Descruzó las piernas debajo de la mesa chocando con otras piernas. Al no ver reacción en Lestrade descubrió que había dado a Sherlock. La cena sería más divertida.

Sherlock elevo la vista de su copa y miro a John, aunque no dijo nada.

—Creo que podremos acabar pronto. Más o menos tengo todos los hilos...

— Puedes tardar un poco más y así nos tomamos unas pequeñas vacaciones— comentó Greg inocente.

John bufó medio riéndose y volvió a acercar su pie a la pierna de Sherlock, subiendo y bajando desde abajo hasta la rodilla.

—Vale... —murmuro Sherlock —. Podría hacerme el loco, si —dijo sonriendo.

Greg sonrió y le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa. Si John se volvía a poner chulito le importaba bien poco. Por su parte, John seguía concentrado en dar pequeñas caricias en el interior de las piernas de Sherlock.

El detective le apretó la mano a Greg y le miro. Podría haber cerrado las piernas pero en su defecto las abrió para dejarse tocar más. Se sonrojo levemente.

La comida continuó igual. Greg dándole pequeños gestos de cariño, tocándole el brazo o limpiándole alguna mancha de los labios que se le quedó al comer. En cuanto a John, seguía rozando a Sherlock de vez en cuando.

El camarero llegó con la cuenta y John se ofreció a pagar. Sherlock bajo la mano hasta donde había estado el pie de John y se froto un poco por si acaso había polvo.

—¿Puedes permitírtelo? —pregunto Sherlock mirando la cuenta.

— Yo sí— dijo mirando de reojo a Greg.

Después de pagar y dejar propina todos se dirigieron a los ascensores. Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron al pasillo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para dejar pasar a Greg y luego le guiño un ojo a John antes de entrar.

Nada más cerrar la puerta John sacó el móvil y tecleó.

"Ven cuando esté dormido." JW

Sherlock miro su teléfono y sonrió de medio lado.

"De acuerdo" SH

Luego bloqueo el teléfono. Se acercó a Greg y le beso lentamente. Greg respondió al beso con urgencia quitándose el abrigo y haciendo lo mismo con el de Sherlock.

— ¿Sabes que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti?

—Oh, ¿y en qué sentido? —le dijo Sherlock divertido mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

— Quiero... Quiero que lo hagas, quiero sentirte dentro de mí— se sinceró medio avergonzado mientras respiraba aceleradamente bajo los besos de Sherlock.

Sherlock se sonrojo y le cogió por ambos lados de la cara.

—¿Estás seguro? —le dijo dejando que sus labios se rozaran.

— Es lo que quiero desde hace meses— le acarició la espalda metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa para así poder tocar su espalda sin ninguna barrera.

—Tengo miedo... —le susurro al oído.

Greg se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara pero sin dejar de abrazarle.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, Sherlock? No tienes que tener miedo de nada y menos de esto.

—¿Pero y si te hago daño?

— No lo harás. Sabrás como prepararme— le besó de nuevo—. Por favor.

Sherlock le mordió el labio con delicadeza antes de empujarle contra la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Le fue desnudando poco a poco. Estaba deseoso por hacerlo pero a su vez algo nervioso. No quería hacerle ningún daño. Le quito los pantalones y lo acaricio por encima de la ropa anterior.

— Mmm— Greg gimió arqueando la espalda y levantando la cadera hacia Sherlock buscando más contacto—. Quiero que seas el primero... Y el último.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Le quito la prenda que le quedaba y llevo sus labios hasta ella. Lamio la zona pero fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrada y repetir lo que había hecho con anterioridad.

Las respiraciones de Greg eran entre cortadas. Abrió las piernas todo lo que le dejaron y se agarró a las sábanas.

Sherlock metió un dedo lentamente y lo movió en círculos sin dejar de usar la lengua. Metió un segundo dedo he hizo la tijera. La mano que le sobraba la llevo hasta el miembro de Greg y la movió.

— S-Sherlock— gimió—, por favor. ¡Hazlo ya!

Sherlock pasó la lengua por la fina piel de los testículos hasta el glande.

—Impaciente... —susurro.

Se apartó un poco para terminar de desnudarse, se lamio la mano derecha y rodeo su propio miembro para lubricarlo. Se colocó y metió la punta.

Greg tragó saliva y se dedicó por un momento a deleitarse con la visión que tenía ante él. Sherlock Holmes, completamente desnudo y esperando a cualquier señal para que empezara a hacerle el amor.

Sherlock fue entrando en el lentamente, mirando a Greg.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto con temor.

Greg emitió un sonido extraño. La verdad es que algo dolía, pero la sensación de tenerle dentro de él, de sentirle era demasiado.

— Espera un minuto— atinó a decir y le obligó a tumbarse sobre él para poder besarle.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y le respondió al beso. Después de unos cuantos besos, Greg empezó a mover inconscientemente la cadera.

— Hazlo, mi amor— le susurró.

Sherlock le cogió la mano y la puso por encima de su cabeza. Continúo penetrándole lentamente. Cuando estuvo dentro, le agarro la otra mano.

—Mola... —susurro.

Lestrade, aun teniendo las manos inhabilitadas, hizo lo posible por ayudar a Sherlock y moverse con él. Era una sensación maravillosa y a la vez distinta a ser él mismo el que poseyera al otro.

— Más..

—Shh... Quieto —pidió.

Le aferró las manos y comenzó a mover las caderas fuertemente. Sentía el interior de Lestrade. Completamente. Una presión sobre su glande tan maravillosa.

—Joder... —susurró —. Se siente bien.. —dijo moviéndose con rapidez.

— Sí... Tan bien...— Greg gruñía cada vez que Sherlock tocaba ese punto en su interior.

Sherlock bajo las manos, le agarro por la cintura y se movió con más fuerza.

— Dios, Sherlock— gritó cuando sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas.

Una mano la dejó sobre las caderas de Sherlock y la otra la llevó a su propio miembro para llegar a la vez. No tardaron mucho más. Sherlock dio una fuerte sacudida y se corrió presionando su próstata.

—¡JODER GREG! —exclamo.

Lestrade aumentó la presión en su miembro y se corrió con él al sentir como se derramaba dentro de él, manchando el cuerpo de ambos.

—Sherlock... Sherlock— le faltaba el aire—. Te quiero.

El detective se inclinó hacia Greg y le fue lamiendo las manchas del torso.

—Yo también Greg... —susurró al terminar —. Yo también...

Cuando Sherlock salió de él Greg le abrazó enredando las piernas con las suyas bajo las sábanas. Ni si quiera le importó el hecho de que ambos seguían pegajosos. Se acomodó quedando abrazado contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—Eres maravilloso... —susurro.

— Lo sé— bromeó besó su pecho tras acariciarlo con la nariz—. Si no te importa voy a dormir un rato.

—Duerme —rio Sherlock besándole la frente —. Descansa. Lo necesitaras mañana.

— Mm— fue lo último que dijo Greg ya que cayó completamente rendido a los pocos minutos.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y lo observo un rato. Se separó de él lentamente para no despertarle. Se limpió un poco con la toalla y luego se puso un pantalón y una camiseta. Cogió el teléfono, la llave de la habitación y salió fuera. Cerró la puerta y luego llamo a la de John.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento la tardanza pero aquí Momo no tiene internet y Lurhien se ha ido... Y bueno, pues eso. Que aquí está. ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

John se despertó sobresaltado. Después de darse una ducha le había estado esperando y se había quedado dormido aun con el albornoz puesto. Se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia la puerta y abrió de un bostezo.

—Buenas... —saludo Sherlock.

John le dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras él.

— Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

—No pasa nada —dijo tumbándose en la cama.

John le siguió y se tumbó junto a él, acariciándole el torso sobre la fina tela de la camiseta. Nada subido de tono, solo caricias sueltas.

— Te echo de menos. Ya no eres el mismo de siempre.

Sherlock no le dijo nada. Apretó el mando con fuerza mientras encendía el televisor.

—¿Me quieres? —le pregunto de golpe —. ¿Me quieres de verdad?

— Hace unos días te diría que solo eran celos pero ahora... Pensé que era un encaprichamiento tonto pero sé con seguridad que es más que eso— se abrazó más a él—. Sí, Sherlock. Te quiero de verdad.

Sherlock se dejó hacer aunque no le respondió.

—Nunca he tenido sentimientos por nadie, jamás. Aunque imaginaba que tenerlos por otra persona seria algo maravilloso. Tener a alguien que se preocupara por ti, tener alguien por el que preocuparte... Pero pasó la adolescencia y ya pensé que no tendría nada... Pero me han llegado y no siento algo bonito... Siento una presión en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago que no es agradable...

John no contestó y se quedó en silencio durante bastante tiempo. Escuchaba el sonido de la televisión de fondo pero tampoco le prestaba atención. Se concentró en el subir y bajar del pecho de Sherlock y en los lentos latidos de su corazón en su oído.

— Eso es porque estás preocupado de que Lestrade no nos descubra, porque solo te concentras en hacernos sentir bien a él y a mí. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que dejaras de sentirte así...— cerró los ojos y se abrazó más a él—. Estás tan pendiente de nosotros que te has olvidado de ti mismo. No te mereces lo que te estamos haciendo.

Sherlock subió la mano por la espalda de John y la acarició. Quizás solo fuera eso, un miedo horrible a que Greg le pillara o al ser descubierto.

—Supongo que me sentiré mejor cuando todo acabe...

— Deberías acabar con todo esto cuanto antes. Elijas a quien elijas. No me importa, solo quiero que estés bien.

Sherlock apretó el abraza y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Tú me quieres?

—Si... —murmuró Sherlock.

Y era cierto, le quería, pero no sabía si era porque era el único amigo de verdad que había tenido o para algo más.

— ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Al menos hasta que me quede dormido. Por favor

Sherlock bajo el volumen del televisor hasta el mínimo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Descansa.

John se acurrucó junto a él. Ser más pequeño tenía alguna ventaja.

Sherlock lo apretó y se apoyó contra él. Ni siquiera podía clasificar en un orden adecuado lo que sentía en esos momentos. Aunque podía jurar que uno de ellos era confusión. John y Greg eran tan diferentes que no podía reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sobre todo porque John pasaba de ser un amante autoritario a uno adorable y achuchable.

Cuando se quedó dormido, se separó de él poco a poco. Se encamino hasta la pequeña neverita y saco una botella pequeña de whisky. La destapo y se la bebió de un trago. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y luego entro en la que compartía con Greg. Se tumbó en la cama de lado para poder mirarle.

Greg suspiró al notar que se tumbaba en la cama y abrió los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el bar... —murmuro Sherlock —. A ver si me daba sueño ese cantante de jazz —dijo bostezando.

Lestrade se recolocó acercándose a él.

— Deberías dormir.

—Por eso bebí un poco de whisky, para que me diera sueño —susurro y le dio un beso. Duerme, mañana nos espera un día intenso.

Greg no respondió y volvió a dormirse en seguida abrazado a él.

El móvil les despertó al día siguiente. Era él inspector francés.

Sherlock alcanzo el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con él. Cuando acabo empezó a dar saltitos por la habitación entusiasmado.

Greg se desperezó y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Han descubierto algo?

—Uno de los sospechosos a muerto y no es suicido –exclamó mientras le brillaban los ojos

— Nuestro asesino ha atacado de nuevo— se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a la maleta para vestirse —. Despiértale.

—Voy —dijo Sherlock saliendo de la habitación y llamando a la puerta de al lado —. John, John.

Este abrió la puerta, ya estaba vestido y listo para ir a coger al asesino.

— ¿Qué haces aun en pijama?

—Me acabo de despertar. No me culpes. ¡Uno de los sospechosos ha muerto!

John se rio al ver cómo le emocionaba todo eso a Sherlock y le siguió a su cuarto donde Lestrade se estaba vistiendo.

Sherlock se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón del pijama y fue buscando su ropa. No llevaba calzoncillos pero le daba igual. ¡El caso se tornaba interesante!

John no apartó la vista de su cuerpo desnudo hasta que Greg tosió forzadamente tan alto que tuvo que mirarle.

— ¿Te estás poniendo enfermo? Quizá deberías quedarte en cama.

— Mira, me estás cansado. Como vuelvas a...— se acercó hacia John señalándole con el dedo.

—Chicas... —murmuro Sherlock poniéndose la camisa —. Por favor... Dejadlo... —pidió cansado.

Cogió sus pantalones y el resto de la ropa, cogió a Greg de la manga y lo metió con él en el baño.

Nada más cerrar la puerta Greg explotó.

— Ya está bien. ¡No puedo más, Sherlock! Lo está haciendo a propósito.

Sherlock suspiro.

—Greg... —suspiro —. Por favor...

— Díselo a él. ¿Es que no ves lo que está haciendo?

—¿Uh? —pregunto distraído

— Está intentando alejarme de ti. No... ¿Sabes qué? Vete con él, no puedo más. Cuando acabéis el caso estaré aquí esperándote.

—Pero Greg... —murmuro Sherlock —. No...

— Si va a seguir jodiéndome todo el rato lo mejor es que me quede en la comisaría.

El detective alzo una mano y le acaricio el rostro.

—Te prometo acabar con esto cuanto antes —le dijo sin saber se refería a el caso o a su asunto con Greg.

Greg asintió lentamente y le besó antes de apartarse y salir del baño.

— Estaré en la comisaría intentando hacer averiguaciones. Llámame en cuanto tengas algo— se terminó de vestir y volvió a besar a Sherlock apasionadamente delante de John para que lo viera.

Sherlock le respondió a el beso con ansia.

—Practica el francés —le dijo divertido.

Greg le guiñó un ojo antes de salir y John y Sherlock se quedaron solos en el cuarto.

— Me parece bien que disimules delante de él pero...— John se giró para que Sherlock no le viera.

—¿Pero? —pregunto Sherlock colocándose la bufanda.

— No sé si creer que no te das cuenta de lo que haces o que de verdad me quieres hacer daño a propósito— se frotó los ojos a espaldas de Sherlock y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

—¿Por qué querría hacerte daño?

— No lo sé, pero haciendo eso con Lestrade delante mía... Sabes perfectamente las ganas que tengo de poder besarte en público y parece que me lo restriegas cada vez que haces algo con él en mi presencia.

—Se lo diré... —murmuro Sherlock —. Pero deberías aguantar un poco... —dijo pasando a su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Aguantar a qué? ¿A que le elijas a él y a mí me mandes a la mierda?

—No. A que lleguemos a Londres y poder estar contigo... —le susurro

John bufó y sonrió de medio lado.

— Un día me cansaré de esperar, Sherlock.

—Pocos días. Lo prometo —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Vamos.

John le siguió sin decir nada. O no le estaba haciendo bien o Sherlock parecía no darse cuenta de la pena que intentaba dar.

Se montaron en un taxi y fueron a la escena del crimen. Era completamente diferente a la anterior, parecía más un crimen provocado por la rabia y la ira. Una hora más tarde salían de allí rumbo al forense.

—Creo que esto es como un crimen de mafias... —le comento a John.

— Cada vez parecen tener más furia. Quizá les han robado o algo. O se están vengando.

—Podría. O quizás ahora muera alguien completamente diferente —susurro —. Necesitare todos los relacionados con las mafias, seguro que ya está fichado —dijo enviándole un mensaje a Greg.

Greg recibió el mensaje que le enseñó al inspector enseguida y se pusieron a buscar en la base de datos posibles relaciones entre las personas cercanas a la víctima y ellos.

Sherlock se guardó el teléfono.

—¿Tienes hambre? Tengo hambre —le dijo a John mientras salía del edificio donde estaban.

— ¿Hambre?— se giró hacia él y se acercó a él lentamente—. ¿Hambre de qué?— volvió a preguntar con voz seductora.

Sherlock le miro alzando una ceja divertido. Le cogió por la manga de la sudadera y fue con el hacia un bar.

John le siguió y fueron directamente a la puerta del fondo.

Cuando entraron, el baño estaba vacío y John empujó a Sherlock contra la pared para acorralarle y besarle apasionadamente.

El detective le respondió con ansia. Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y le acaricio el torso. Estaba duro y la piel raspaba. Le encantaba. Pasó sus labios por el rostro y le fue besando el cuello. Entre suspiros y tirones le saco la camiseta y le fue desabrochando el pantalón.

John respondió con el mismo ansia y pasó de la camiseta, estaba tan caliente que quería poseerlo en ese momento.

Llevó las manos a su trasero y le apretó y sobó las nalgas por encima y por debajo del pantalón.

Sherlock gimió con necesidad. Metió la mano dentro de los pantalones y le acaricio por encima de los calzoncillos. Luego llevo las manos hasta la cintura y le intento dar la vuelta.

John forcejeó en cuanto vio las intenciones de Sherlock. Se quedó derecho en su sitio y metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo de Sherlock para que se olvidara de ser él el activo

—Ey... —se quejó —. John... —gimió después moviéndose contra la mano.

Metió la mano por dentro del pantalón y le acarició cerca de la entrada.

— Sherlock...— la sensación era más que buena pero no lo que estaba buscando.

Presionó su mano contra su glande y le mordió el labio inferior.

— Sé bueno y quita la mano de ahí.

El joven le hizo caso. Retiro la mano y se aferró a sus caderas con necesidad.

—Hazlo entonces...

John le colocó contra la pared de nuevo y le obligó a inclinarse hacia delante hasta tener la espalda casi horizontal.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare o nos divertimos ya?— le susurró mientras le bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodilla y comenzaba a masturbarle.

—Haz—Hazlo ya... Podría venir alguien...

Sherlock tenía razón pero por muchas ganas de follarle que tuviera, Sherlock no volvería a querer estar con él si lo hacía así.

Se escupió en la mano y lo extendió por la entrada de Sherlock. Aceleró un poco el proceso pero nunca dejó de masturbarle para que la molestia fuera mínima. Volvió a escupir y metió un dedo dentro seguido de otro para hacer tijeras y dilatarle lo más rápido posible.

Sherlock gimió, apretó los puños y se movió hacia los dedos.

—Sherlock, voy a correrme de solo verte así. Voy a hacerlo— le avisó.

Retiró sus dedos y se colocó en la entrada. La primera penetración era siempre la mejor pero no tenían tiempo para eso. Con una mano en la cadera de Sherlock se estabilizó y se introdujo de una vez.

Sherlock exclamo un grito dolorido. Apretó su entrada contra el miembro de John, intentando aguantar las ganas de querer salirse de allí apretó los dientes tanto que las mandíbulas le dolieron. Cuando se calmó un poco, abrió la boca para coger aire.

—Muévete... —le pidió, e igualmente, lo hizo el.

— Te está doliendo. No quiero hacerte daño— respondió pero aun así empezó un minúsculo vaivén intentando alcanzar su próstata.

—Muévete más rápido por Dios... —pidió Sherlock —. Ya se pasará... —y gimió de placer cuando alcanzaron su próstata.

— Sherlock...— susurró y se inclinó hacia delante juntando su pecho con la espalda de Sherlock—. Te quiero— le dio un beso rápido en el pelo y volvió a la posición inicial, buscando el mejor ángulo para tocar su zona sensible.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

"Podía merecer la pena estar con él. Me entiende y...Es mi mejor amigo"

John comenzó a moverse dando siempre en el mismo punto. Su mano se movía por la longitud de Sherlock al mismo ritmo.

—Más... —pidió Sherlock —. Por Dios John... Jódeme más rápido... —pidió.

— Dilo otra vez— escuchar a Sherlock decir guarradas y suplicarle por más le volvía completamente loco—. ¡Pídemelo!

Aunque estaba tan excitado que no esperó a que le respondiera para darle con todas sus fuerzas.

—Fó—Fóllame... —pidió Sherlock a la vez que se corría.

John sintió como su entrada se cerraba alrededor de él y poco tardó en correrse con Sherlock.

— Joder... Sherlock, nunca me acostumbraré...

Sherlock echó una mano hacia atrás para que John no se separara.

—Joder John...

— Mmm... Pronto serás solo mío— susurró inclinándose hacia delante.

—Si... —murmuro Sherlock —. Tuyo.

Se escucharon ruidos cercanos a la puerta y John no tuvo más remedio que salir de Sherlock y arreglarse la ropa.

—Tengo que... —murmuro Sherlock buscando con la mirada el retrete.

John salió del baño justo antes de que los de fuera entraran y buscó una mesa libre con dos sillas.

Sherlock salió al rato. Intentaba andar recto pero se le notaba una ligera cojera bastante estúpida. Cuando se sentó frente a John soltó un gruñido, pero luego sonrió.

— ¿Te busco un cojín o algo? En serio, siento haber sido tan brusco pero es que estabas así... Frente a mí... Y pidiéndomelo— John negó con la cabeza concentrándose y sonrió.

Sherlock le cogió la mano y la apretó.

—Ha sido fantástico John... No te preocupes...

John suspiró aliviado. Pensó que después de eso Sherlock daría un gran paso hacia atrás. Resultó ser lo contrario. Cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguirle y la idea de follárselo así cada vez que quisiera...

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? Seguro que eso te ha dado hambre.

Sherlock le sonrió.

—Dos chuletas con guisantes.

— Vaya, sí que te dio hambre— se rio devolviéndole el apretón en la mano.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y llamo al camarero para que le atendieran. Al rato, cuando ya estaban comiendo Sherlock dejo pronunciar unas curiosas palabras.

—Yo también te quiero John —le susurro mirándole, sus ojos brillaban y estaba feliz. Muy feliz.

John sintió una punzada en su interior y le sonrió dudando de si quedaría muy falso y él lo notara.

— Ha tenido que venir un viejo para intentar apartarte de mí para que te des cuenta— intentó bromear pero le tembló un poco la voz

El detective ladeo la cabeza, pero al no entender el tono de voz de John le sonrió.

—No bromees con eso, tengo que encontrar la manera de decirlo...

John le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Eso significa que me eliges a mí?

—Si John, te quiero a ti.

John sintió que las emociones se abalanzaban sobre él. No se suponía que tenía que sentirse así.

John se obsesionó con el cuerpo y la figura de Sherlock conforme pasaron los meses de vivencia juntos. Sabía que Sherlock era un hombre complicado y que probablemente nunca sentiría nada por nadie. Así que se limitaba a soñar con poseer su cuerpo.

Hasta que llegó Greg. Celos era lo uno que sentía pero a la vez otro sentimiento con ellos.

Sherlock sonrió feliz y luego volvió al plato de comida. Cuando acabaron de comer salieron del bar hacia la comisaria para encontrar toda la información acerca de los mafiosos. Sherlock estaba realmente nervioso.

John no pudo dejar de mirar a Lestrade de reojo. Todo ese tiempo queriendo conseguirle y ahora que lo tenía se sentía culpable. Puede que ahora para John fuera algo más que un juguete sexual y que le empezara a tomar cariño; pero Greg le había querido desde el principio y no sabía nada de lo que pasaba.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba todos los informes acerca de las mafias francesas. Cogió una libreta y un lápiz y comenzó a hacer algo parecido a un árbol cronológico. Hora y media más tarde tenía una clara idea de quién era el asesino, como había sucedido todo y lo que podría pasar si no se detenían. Cogió sus folios y se dirigió al despacho del inspector francés a hablar con él.

John y Lestrade se quedaron fuera ya que no entendían nada de francés.

— Parece que nos vamos a ir antes de lo previsto— comentó John a Greg.

—Si la solución de Sherlock es la correcta probablemente, si —dijo Greg mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Se había quedado mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido Sherlock.

— Ya... Habrá que aplazar las vacaciones para otro momento— se rascó la cabeza—. Oye, Lestrade, siento haber sido tan gilipollas.

—Ah, ¿admites que te has convertido en el tonto del pueblo?

— Sí... Solo estaba celoso.

—¿Celoso por qué?—Greg lo sabía, pero quería oírselo decir

— Porque... Porque no eres el único que siente cosas por Sherlock.

Greg se volvió para mirarle.

—Sherlock está saliendo conmigo —le dijo —. Es mío.

John apretó los puños y miró a la puerta donde estaba Sherlock. Él no hubiera querido eso. Así que simplemente se sentó en un banco y no le contestó.

Estuvieron un rato esperando a que Sherlock saliera. Tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y los ojos le brillaron de entusiasmado.

—El detective le detendrá, le di un plan de ataque para que les haga confesar. Si todo sale bien mañana estará resuelto.

John se puso de pie queriendo saltar hacia el pero no hizo nada.

Greg sí que se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó fuertemente y besó varias veces en la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

— Sabía que lo resolverías, mi amor

Era todo confuso. Tanto las palabras de refuerzo de Greg como las de John le reconfortaban pero en cierto modo ambas eran diferentes, le hacían sentir diferente.

—Tienes fe en mí, me gusta.

— Nunca he dudado de que pudieras resolver cualquier caso— le dio un último beso en la mejilla—. Bueno, vamos a celebrarlo, ¿no?

—Aún es pronto para cantar victoria, pero vale.

Greg sonrió y le cogió del brazo mientras bajaban. Cuando dejaron a John atrás Greg habló en susurros.

— ¿Sabes qué? John me ha pedido disculpas.

Sherlock alzo una ceja.

—¿En serio? Vaya...

— Dice que está celoso, lo que significa que admite sentir algo por ti.

Sherlock sonrió interiormente.

—Se le pasara, seguro —susurro.

— Lo bueno es que por fin se ha rendido— salieron a la calle y al barullo de los coches—. Tú has sido el cerebro en este caso, tú eliges a dónde vamos a celebrarlo— sonrió cogiéndole de la mano.

—Cerca del Louvre hay un bar de copas bastante interesantes, hace casi diez años que no voy pero mi hermano estuvo aquí hace un mes y me dijo que sigue abierto, con otros dueños, pero que sigue abierto. Vamos.

— Pues vamos para allá entonces— sonrió entusiasmado.

Sherlock aferro la mano de Greg y miro por encima de su hombro para no perder de vista a John. Aumento el paso y, cuando llegaron al museo se metieron en el bar de ambiente que había dicho. La música alta se oía

John entró y se sorprendió del sitio que había elegido Sherlock, era tan... No—Sherlock. Se acercó a la barra esquivando a la gente.

—¿Alguna mezcla de bebida interesante? —le pregunto Sherlock dubitativo.

Greg se acerco a la barra pensativo.

—Pide dos cuba libre —le dijo a Sherlock —. Es una buena forma de empezar, luego todo podría volverse más interesante.

John se acercó a Sherlock más de la cuenta pero se quedó de pie sin hacer nada más esperando a que el camarero regresara.

— No sabía que te gustaba venir a estos sitios— le medio gritó Greg a Sherlock ya que la música estaba alta mientras le intentaba acercar a él y alejarle de John.

—Se conocen a muchos tipos malos —dijo Sherlock con media sonrisa sin darse cuenta—. Me refiero a que muchos de los que hay aquí tienen que ver con criminales o camellos... Y es un buen sitio donde conseguir coca

— Ya... — Greg no quiso añadir más ya que se suponía que estaban de celebración y tampoco era buena idea sacar el tema de las drogas de nuevo.

El camarero regresó con sus bebidas y John cogió la suya dándole un gran trago.

— Por Sherlock Holmes— alzó el vaso.

El nombrado agarro a su vaso y lo miro con vergüenza. Greg miro a John con severidad, pero también alzo el vaso y repitió la misma frase que el doctor.

Los tres bebieron un trago a continuación y John sonrió encantado de ver a Lestrade tan enfadado.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Con ustedes el último episodio! Disfrútenlo y por favor. Recuerden que el asesinato es ilegal.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Aquel cuba libre, evolucionó a dos chupitos de tequila y culminó con un combinado de zumo de naranja, vodka y un licor llamado Harvey Wallbanger. Sherlock estaba sonrojado y acalorado y se subo que sentar para no caerse. Greg, a su lado, que controlaba sus movimientos ya que estaba más acostumbrado se quedó al lado de Sherlock y comenzó a besarle el cuello y la oreja.

John que estaba concentrado en contarle una historia a una persona que se había ido hace media hora se giró y vio a Lestrade hacerle eso a Sherlock, a su Sherlock.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia él y de un fuerte empujón a Greg le apartó de Sherlock.

— ¡Ya está bien!

Greg se chocó contra un chaval que había detrás y esa fue la principal razón por la que no cayó al suelo.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? —exclamo.

— ¿Qué coño haces tú? ¡Deja de manosearle de una puta vez!— se acercó hasta Greg y se quedó a escasos centímetros de él amenazantemente mientras se controlaba por no pegarle ahí mismo.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta está saliendo conmigo, el único que sobras eres tú.

Sherlock se dignó a darse la vuelta y observaba en silencio apretando los puños.

John se mordió la lengua. Se giró para ver a Sherlock sentado y con el miedo de ser descubierto en los ojos. Ya no podía más.

— Al contrario, el que sobra ahora eres tú.

—¿Perdona? —exclamó —. ¿De qué coño hablas?

— De que me he estado follando a Sherlock desde el segundo día que saliste con él— gritó John dejando escapar toda la rabia contenida hasta ese momento.

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin creérselo.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? Eso es imposible —dijo y miro al detective que no le dijo nada —. No. No me lo creo.

— Estabas tan absorto con tu 'relación idílica' con él que no te dabas cuenta de nada. ¿Y sabes qué? ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Que me ha escogido a mí— dijo acabando con una risa.

Greg se quedó petrificado en el sitio y miro de nuevo al detective.

—Dime que eso no es verdad... —le pidió.

Sherlock trago saliva y elevó la vista.

—Greg... Yo... —murmuro agarrándose sus manos intentando buscar seguridad —. John es... Es diferente y... Mi mejor amigo, nunca se atrevió a decirme nada pero... Me quiere y...

Greg escuchaba atónito sus palabras mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

John que observó la escena al igual que el resto de personas del bar sonrió como un tonto.

Greg se alejó un paso de Sherlock sin saber qué hacer. Que se suponía que tenías que hacer cuando descubrías que el hombre al que amabas te había estado engañando a tus espaldas y ahora te abandonaba para quedarse con el otro.

Abrió la boca pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en el nudo que se le había hecho en el pecho.

— ¿De verdad te creías que se iba a quedar con un viejo como tú? Seguramente ya ni se te levanta.

—Cállate —le exigió Greg —. Cállate.

— No me da la gana. Me quiere a mí, me prefiere a mí antes que a ti. Le gusta más como le follo yo— John escuchó voces y susurros a su alrededor pero no le importó.

—No tenías el derecho a hacerme esto, podrías haberlo hecho mucho antes... —susurro Greg.

Sherlock miro al médico confundido.

— Pobre Lestrade... Tan enamorado de Sherlock. Por favor...— se mordió el labio para no ponerse a reír y se acercó al alto pasando un brazo por su hombro para acercarlo más a él—. Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar juntos sin ese viejo— ronroneó en su oído.

—Aléjate de él —exigió Greg.

Sherlock se apartó un poco y miro a John fijamente. Su cerebro funcionaba de manera lenta pero poco a poco estaba captando una idea que no le estaba gustando.

—Todo este tiempo has vivido con él, has pasado las 24 horas a su lado. ¿Por qué hiciste esto cuando demostró tener sentimientos por otra persona? —exclamo Greg enfadado

— No tenía sentimientos por nadie más, idiota. Solo te aceptó porque eras la única persona que le ha querido así que se fue contigo al sentirse querido...— volvió a acercarse a Sherlock y pasó los brazos por sus hombros y le acarició los rizos a Sherlock.

Sherlock se apartó de él y se levantó del asiento.

—¿Como que "la única"? —pregunto Sherlock frunciendo el entrecejo —. ¿Entonces tú no me quieres...?

— ¿Quererte? Por favor. Nosotros tenemos sexo que es mejor. Esas eran las palabras mágicas para que acabaras viniendo conmigo. Y aunque sí que te tengo cariño ahora... Nunca te querré como el pederasta ese de ahí— señaló a Lestrade.

Sherlock se quedó mirándole blanco como el papel. Todo había sido una treta, una vil manipulación en la que había caído sin darse cuenta porque John era su mejor amigo. Apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo. Greg, alzo el puño derecho y lo estrello contra el rostro del médico. Luego se colocó frente a Sherlock y alzo un puño. Podía pegarle, patearle, pero estaba tan dolido que no tenía fuerzas. Se dio media vuelta y salió del bar apartando a la gente a empujones.

Sherlock se quedó de pie, mirando a John aún sin dar crédito.

John se llevó una mano a la nariz manchándose de sangre que otra vez le había partido Lestrade y gruñó.

— ¿Es que no piensas ayudarme?— le gritó desde abajo.

Sherlock saco lentamente la cartera, pago la cuenta y salió del bar casi corriendo. Camino por las calles hasta que se detuvo un banco y se abrazó así mismo.

Lestrade caminó a paso rápido hacia el hotel. Estaba lejos y hacía frío pero no le importó. Deseaba que el frío se le metiera en los huesos, que se muriera por congelación, cualquier cosa sería mejor que la sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Le había dado todo a Sherlock, le había entregado su corazón y él solo se había estado riendo de él con John a sus espaldas. John... Como fue tan tonto. Las pruebas estaban ahí desde el principio y Greg no quiso verlas.

Llegó al hotel y recogió su maleta intentando no mirar las cosas de Sherlock, la habitación donde Greg se había entregado a él por primera vez. Cogió un taxi y fue directo al aeropuerto. Compró un asiento que acababa de ser reembolsado hacia Londres y subió al avión.

Sherlock llego al hotel poco después de que Greg se hubiera ido. Le pego una patada a su maleta de pura frustración. Había sido un auténtico gilipollas al jugar así con él. Amaba a Greg, por supuesto, pero John, al decirle que le quería le había hecho darse cuenta de que estando con él podría estar mejor. Le conocía, le aceptaba con todos sus defectos... Y John le había engañado. Su único amigo en el mundo había pisoteado su corazón y lo había dejado hundido en la miseria.

Alcanzo el teléfono de la habitación, llamo al aeropuerto y pregunto si había alguna plaza a un avión de Londres, pero le dijeron que todas las plazas habían sido ocupadas y que tendría que esperar al vuelo de las 9 de la mañana. Sherlock colgó y se tumbó en la cama.

Había perdido a John, Dios, sí que sabía que había perdido a ese hijo de puta pero quizás, si se arrastraba, y era obvio que iba a arrastrase, ante Greg este podría darle una oportunidad. Porque le amaba de verdad y necesitaba que le siguiera amando.

Al día siguiente, sobre las seis de la mañana, Sherlock se movió de la cama y fue a tomar una ducha, se vistió y recogió sus cosas y luego salió de la habitación hacia recepción. Pagó las habitaciones, cogió un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

John pasó la noche en el hotel cercano al aeropuerto ya que su vuelo salía a las nueve.

Se presentó a facturación con un dolor de cabeza enorme aunque seguía recordando todo lo que había ocurrido anoche. Si no hubiese bebido tanto alcohol ahora se estaría follando a Sherlock en la cama de Lestrade. Subió al avión de los primeros y se puso un antifaz para dormir.

Sherlock se sentó poco después, esperanzado en poder coger otro lugar para sentarse fue el último, pero los sillones eran numerados y la azafata le sentó donde le correspondía. Al lado de John. Una mano invisible agarró el estómago del detective y el, para evitar las lágrimas y cualquier otra clase de enfado saco el móvil y navego por internet un rato. Incluso le envió mensajes ofensivos a Mycroft creyendo que eso le haría reír.

John se despertó al escuchar como anunciaban que iban a aterrizar en Londres y que se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad. Se desperezó quitándose el antifaz y reconoció las manos del hombre que se sentaba a su lado.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó y miró hacia la ventana. Sherlock sabía perfectamente que era John y le sorprendió que no hubiera dicho o hecho nada, más bien partido la cara, en todo el viaje.

Se tocó la nariz para comprobar que la venda seguía en su sitio.

— Sigo pensando que estarías mejor conmigo— susurró sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

—Jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a mí —le dijo Sherlock toscamente mientras bajaba el teléfono y se ponía el cinturón.

— Si no te puedo tener yo no te tendrá nadie— le contestó y cerró los ojos colocándose más cómodamente en el asiento.

Sherlock apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Espero que estés orgulloso. Probablemente lo hayas conseguido.

John no contestó, no arriesgándose a que Sherlock le dejara la cara peor de lo que la tenía ya.

El avión aterrizó sin problemas y vio como Sherlock fue el primer pasajero en levantarse y abandonar el avión.

Cuando llegó a la cinta para recoger su maleta Sherlock ya se había marchado.

El detective se montó en el coche que había venido a recogerle, un todoterreno de color negro. Mientras volaba Sherlock se lo había pedido a Mycroft y este lo había alquilado por un tiempo. Sherlock llego al 221B y sonrió. Su hermano y sus lacayos trabajaban deprisa. Le había pedido que recogiera todas sus pertenencias del 221B y allí estaban en dos baúles y dos maletas. Toda su ropa, algunos de sus libros, su calavera y su violín. El conductor que le había traído le ayudo a bajarlas absolutamente todas y dejo el coche a Sherlock. Este arranco y se fue al club Diógenes.

Por primera vez, desde que cumplió los 8 años, acepto un consejo de su hermano y, tras hablar con él, fue a casa de Lestrade. Cogió un poco aire sin saber muy bien que decir, luego, llamo a la puerta.

Greg había llegado de madrugada y aún seguía durmiendo. Pensó que por la mañana se sentiría mejor pero sin ninguna gota de alcohol en el cuerpo, la sensación de opresión en su pecho se había agravado. Ahora veía con total claridad lo idiota que había sido por caer en las redes del menos de los Holmes.

No podía liberarse rompiendo algo, no podía ni llorar; no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse de la cama. Solo quería quedarse ahí tumbado y, con suerte, dejar de sentir para siempre.

El timbre no dejó de sonar y con todos sus esfuerzos se levantó arropado con la colcha de la cama. Abrió la puerta sin mirar quien era.

Si pensaba que se sentía morir antes, estaba equivocado. Ver a Sherlock en el rellano de su puerta en un millón de veces peor.

El detective trago saliva y le miro durante unos segundos, estaba tan mortificado que bajo la vista hasta sus pies.

—¿Podemos hablar...? —pregunto lo más claro que pudo.

Greg no respondió, simplemente empujó la puerta para que se cerrara. Lo hizo con tan poca fuerza que no llegó a cerrarse pero Greg ya estaba caminando hacia su habitación a paso lento. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y deseo que Sherlock solo fuera un sueño.

El detective sujeto la puerta y pasó. No había sido invitado pero quería hablarle. Tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió hasta la habitación de Greg y tosió para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

Greg se recolocó en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta.

— ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente?— dijo con un hilo de voz.

—He venido a disculparme Greg. A decirte que siento muchísimo lo que te he hecho y que comprendería que jamás quisieras verme, pero me gustaría explicarme. Aunque no tenga explicación lo que he hecho —murmuro para sí —. John ha sido mi mejor amigo, me ha aceptado con todos mis defectos, incluido el de las drogas y por eso lo...

Se movió nervioso en su sito.

—Después de empezar a salir comenzó a acercarse a mí, diciéndome que no me convenía estar contigo, que eras viejo y que no me convenías e intente ser fuerte pero... Tenía peleas contigo acerca de mis problemas con las drogas y cuando John me dijo que no le importaba y que me quería sucumbí ante él...

— ¿Y eso cómo me deja a mí? — Se incorporó y le clavó la mirada—. Aunque John solo lo hiciera con propósitos... Aunque él solo te estuviera engañando, me mentiste y me engañaste por él. Preferiría mil veces que me hubieras roto el corazón al principio, antes de... Mira, vete por favor. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

—No. No me voy a ir... No me quiero ir de tu lado... —dijo Sherlock mirándole.

Apretaba los puños con fuerzas intentando aguantar la frustración y el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo.

— ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que aun te sigo queriendo!— tiró las almohadas a Sherlock y no pudo aguantar más echándose a llorar.

Sherlock no se apartó ni el paro, se quedó mirándole.

—Yo también te quiero Greg. Eres un hombre leal, cariñoso, amable y justo y... Sigo estando enamorando de ti... No te valdrá como excusa, pero nunca he sentido nada por nadie. Nada de este tipo, y cuando empezamos y John... John empezó, me vinieron tantas emociones de golpe que no supe controlarlas o darle un verdadero significado y simplemente me deje llevar. Porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

— No hagas esto, por favor...— se frotó los ojos tratando de parar de llorar—. No te hagas la víctima. Puede que todo esto fuera demasiado para una primera vez pero sabes perfectamente que engañarme con John solo me haría daño.

—Lo sé, y lo siento pero esperaba que se me pasara, que fuera capaz de tener fuerza para enviar a la mierda a John...

— Pero no lo hiciste. Si John no hubiera dicho nada... ¿Ibas a dejarme tú?— finalmente cogió aire y le mantuvo la mirada.

Sherlock asintió.

—Creía que John me quería, yo... Estaba esperando a que volviéramos para...

— Si John no se hubiera ido de la lengua estarías ahora mismo con él follando, como dice él— Greg respiró un par de veces—. Yo te quiero pero no puedo estar con alguien que me ha hecho esto.

—Necesito que me des una oportunidad, te necesito Greg... —murmuro Sherlock bajando la cabeza.

— Tú me diste dos oportunidades pero... Joder, Sherlock, no es lo mismo. No se puede comparar si quiera. Lo siento, no puedo.

Sherlock se mantuvo un rato en silencio.

—Déjame en empezar de cero, por favor... Desde cero...

— Sherlock, vete. No compliques las cosas, por favor— Greg se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la pared.

—Lo siento... —murmuro Sherlock antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la casa.

Greg escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se levantó caminando hacia la ventana. Sherlock salió a los pocos segundos a la calle.

El detective apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta y tras darle una patada a la rueda se metió en el interior del vehículo, arranco y salió de allí rumbo a casa de su hermano pues tendría que estar allí hasta que encontrara otro sitio.

Greg se tiró en la cama. Ojala pudiera estar con él. Sabía que las disculpas eran sinceras pero para él no eran suficientes. Por mucho que le quisiera siempre tendría esa sensación en el pecho.

Sherlock llego hasta casa de su hermano, llevo su maleta hasta la habitación de invitados y saco el violín de su funda y lo coloco en su hombro. Apoyo el arco sobre las cuerdas y comenzó a moverlo sobre ellas. La melodía era triste, llena de dolor. Quería estar con Greg para siempre pero entendía en que no quisiera estar con él. Lo respetaría. Aquella noche no salió de la habitación, al igual que el día siguiente. Se mantuvo allí encerrado, tendido en la cama y tocando el violín. Intentando recomponerse.

La primera semana fue la peor de todas. Iba al trabajo pero no trabajaba. Comía pero seguía sintiendo hambre. Pensaba constantemente en lo que estaría haciendo él. ¿Seguiría viviendo con John? Ahora que sabía amar, ¿habría encontrado a alguien nuevo?

Pasó un mes. Los casos sin resolver se acumulaban en un cajón del despacho de Lestrade y cada vez que lo veía sentía el impulso de llamarle como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Eso era lo que quería. Su trabajo ya no tenía emoción. Iba de la cama al Yard y vuelta a empezar.

Su vida no era ni la que tenía antes de que todo ocurriera. Sentía aun dependencia por Sherlock. Quería saber de él en todo momento aunque la relación que tuvieron no fuera tan larga; pero sí intensa.

Era martes y llovía. Cogió el móvil y buscó su contacto. Acarició su nombre en la pantalla. A quien iba a engañar. Daba igual lo que le hubiera hecho, le querría para siempre.

"¿Has desayunado?" GL

Sherlock, que básicamente había vivido en aquel dormitorio y que solo había hablado con su hermano un par de veces se lanzó contra el teléfono. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que era Greg quien le enviaba el mensaje.

"Todavía no" SH

¿Y qué otra cosa responderle? No quería estropear lo que pudiese pasar.

"Si no estás ocupado podríamos tomar un café en la cafetería que está en frente del Yard." GL

"Me gusta esa idea. Me ducho y voy para allá"SH

"Te espero." GL

Bloqueó el móvil y suspiró pasando una mano por la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sherlock fue precipitadamente hasta el baño. Allí tomo una ducha y se afeito, pues palabras de su hermano "parecía un vagabundo". Regreso a su cuarto y se puso un elegante traje. Al verse en el espejo pensó que estaba ridículo así. Se desvistió de nuevo y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de los Sex Pistols. Tras ponerse una chaqueta salió de casa, cogió un taxi y fue hasta dicha cafetería. Histérico no, lo siguiente.

Greg tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa una y otra vez. Estaba incluso más nervioso que la primera cita que tuvieron.

Aún estaba a tiempo, podría irse simplemente y continuar sin él. Entonces le vio salir de un coche. Estaba totalmente diferente. No era solo la ropa, era él entero.

De lejos parecía estupendo pero conforme se acercó notó las oscuras ojeras que tenía.

No se movió del sitio cuando Sherlock se acercó.

—Hola... —saludo el detective en voz baja cuando llego a su lado —. ¿Me puedo sentar?

— Claro— señaló la silla que estaba al otro lado de mesa e hizo algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa—. Estás horrible, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?— instintivamente alzó una mano para tocarle la cara pero cuando estaba en el aire a medio camino cerró el puño y dejó la mano sobre la mesa.

Sherlock ladeo la cabeza pensativo.

—Creo que en este mes he dormido unas 40 horas... —murmuro —. Tú también te ves diferente... —susurro apoyando las manos en la mesa.

— Todo es diferente ahora— miró hacia otra mesa donde una pareja hablaba cariñosamente—. ¿Has dejado de llevar tus trajes de tres mil libras?

Sherlock le sonrió de medio lado.

—Me iba a poner un traje para venir pero no lo vi apropiado... —murmuro —. ¿Qué tal todo...? ¿Qué es de tu vida...? —pregunto mirándole.

— Creo que no necesitas oír la respuesta para saberlo. He quedado aquí contigo porque... Bueno, antes que nada necesito saber si estás con alguien.

Sherlock se sonrojo violentamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No he estado con nadie... Ni siquiera he salido de mi habitación... ¿Y tú?

— Solo cojo el coche para venir al trabajo— se encogió de hombros y jugó nerviosamente con la servilleta que había encima de la mesa—. También querría saber si tú... Si tú aun... Ya sabes.

—Llevo viviendo todo este mes con mi hermano —se apresuró a decir —. Hasta que me busque otro sitio...

— Claro. Tampoco pensaba que seguirías con él después de lo que dijo, solo quería asegurarme— suspiró medio aliviado—. ¿Y sobre mí? ¿Ha cambiado tu opinión?

Sherlock negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Te sigo queriendo muchísimo —susurro mirándole a los ojos.

Greg sonrió y sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con dos tazas que llenó de café. Por lo menos eso alivió el silencio incómodo por unos instantes.

Sherlock le echo azúcar a su taza y lo removió. Le dio un sorbo y la mantuvo en el aire mientras miraba a Greg.

—¿Tu sientes algo por mí...? —pregunto confundido.

— Por eso te he llamado. Una vez te dije que te querría para siempre, pues resultó ser verdad. No importa el daño que me hiciste, yo nunca he dejado de quererte.

El corazón de Sherlock latió con rapidez. Los nervios se apoderaron de él y tuvo que poner la taza de vuelta a la mesa para no volcarla.

—Lo siento mucho Greg...

— Lo sé. La última vez que te vi pude ver como lo sentías. Lo sigo viendo ahora. Pero eso no quita lo que hiciste, Sherlock— cogió la taza y dio un trago. Estaba caliente y le quemó la lengua.

—Lo sé... Pero... Me gustaría volver a intentarlo... Desde cero... Y ser completamente sincero contigo desde un principio... Yo... Te lo debo.

— En realidad te he llamado por eso. Tienes que entender que no volverá a ser nunca lo mismo. No sé si llegaremos a tener el mismo nivel de confianza pero... A pesar del dolor y del sufrimiento, yo quiero estar contigo— susurró la última frase tragando intentando liberar el nudo de su garganta.

—De... ¿De verdad? —le pregunto Sherlock abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo.

Greg asintió viendo que no podía responderle con palabras. Dio otro sorbo intentando relajarse.

— Desde cero, y poco a poco.

Sherlock sonrió lentamente y asintió.

—Me parece una buena idea... —susurre.

— Esto será difícil para mí pero si no lo intento...

—Todo el tiempo que necesites yo estoy dispuesto a dártelo...

Greg asintió levemente.

— Sabía que lo comprenderías, Sherlock. En este tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos te vi crecer como persona, dejar de ser un arrogante y un egocéntrico. No puedo quejarme, la verdad— sonrió como un tonto intentando no reírse.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada.

—Eso te lo agradece también mi hermano. Un día me comento que... ¿Cómo era? Ah, que estaba orgulloso de que el inspector Lestrade hubiera hecho de mi todo un "hombrecito" —dijo y rio divertido.

Greg no pudo evitar reírse esta vez.

— Eso quiero yo oírselo decir de sus labios. No es tan mal suegro después de todo. Ha aceptado nuestra relación y eso ya es algo.

—Mi hermano, por mucho que yo lo niegue, se preocupa por mí... Quiere verme feliz y sabe que seré feliz contigo. Por eso está encantado de aceptarte.

— Ya... De verdad espero que algún día podamos estar como antes, Sherlock— alargó la mano sobre la mesa y le rozó el brazo con las yemas de los dedos.

Sherlock miro los dedos y sonrió. Movió su mano derecha lentamente y acaricio los dedos por la parte superior.

—Te aseguro que lo lograremos —murmuro

Greg sonrió. El resto del desayuno fue agradable y hablaron de algunos casos sueltos. No hablaron de John y muchísimo menos de París.

Greg pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron a la calle. Aún hacía frío pero el Sol había acabado con la lluvia e incluso se colaban algunos rayos de luz por las nubes. Cruzaron la acera hacia el edificio del Yard.

— Bueno... Tengo que volver al trabajo. Te llamaré para que te pases un día para resolver todos los casos que tengo acumulados— dijo vergonzosamente.

Sherlock asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya te invitaré a comer, te lo debo.

— No quiero que ahora me trates y me consientas todo solo para contentarme. Lo único que conseguirías es recordarme lo que hiciste— metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Te debo una cena Greg, solo eso —le dijo con una sonrisa —. A mi hermano le ha dado por la cocina mediterránea, puede que te lleve allí...

— Claro, iré encantado, Sherlock— se acercó a él y le acarició el brazo.

Quería besarle pero tenía miedo a cómo se sentiría después.

Sherlock le agarro la mano con la suya y la apretó.

—Llámame cuando quieras, o te llamare yo, ¿eh? —le dijo sonriéndole.

— Te llamaré, no te preocupes, Sherlock— se quedó mirándolo durante un rato más, entrelazando sus dedos.

Se quedó un rato así, unido al por la mano. Sherlock sonrió tontamente y apretó con suavidad el agarre. Un coche negro se paró en la calle y pito, sacando a Sherlock de su nube.

—Mi niñera viene a por mí —dijo Sherlock con media sonrisa —. ¿Te veo mañana?

—Te llamo para decirte a qué hora puedes venir, ¿vale?— soltó su mano lentamente y le vio acercarse al coche—. Espera, Sherlock.

Sherlock se dio media vuelta y le miró.

—Dime Greg —le dijo con una sonrisa

—Sé que te acabo de pedir ir más despacio pero... Al menos, ¿podrías besarme?

Sherlock se sonrojó y asintió. Se acercó hasta él, le cogió suavemente el rostro con su mano derecha y acercó su rostro al de Greg. Cuando apenas estaba separado por unos milímetros, cerró los ojos y le beso.

Greg pegó sus labios contra los suyos, al principio apenas rozándose.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba, sentir su calor y su suavidad, tener alguna prueba de que de verdad iban a volver a estar juntos.

Hundió los dedos en los rizos pero su boca no hizo más movimientos. No necesitaba profundizar el beso, tan solo esa muestra de cariño para cerciorarse que aquello era real.

Sherlock se dejó llevar por el hombre más mayor, repitiendo sus acciones para disfrutar aún más de ese ligero roce. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas. Se separó un poco y abrió los ojos.

— Gracias... — fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Había sido maravilloso, apenas el roce de sus bocas. Estaba seguro. Quería a Sherlock Holmes y siempre le querría.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Aquí acabó! Antes de nada lamento los retrasos en subir el fic y por supuesto lamentamos el comportamiento de John pero... Argh, ¡se lo merece! Menos mal que Greg es un buen tipo y aguanta...**

**Muchísimas Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad, ¡eso significa muchas cosas para nosotras! Me alegro de que los dejarais con vuestras opiniones. Sin. Sin duda es lo mejor *-***

**Pronto, más y mejor.**


End file.
